


it's sunday

by w_space



Series: Indefinable Things [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Timeline, BAMF Stephen Strange, Civil War Team Iron Man, Domestic Avengers, Eventual Fix-It, Everyone Has Issues, I usually warn a bit "not steve friendly" (just in case...?), Jealousy, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Possessiveness, Protective Tony Stark, Stephen and Tony met and were dating before Iron Man 1, Stephen doesn't have powers yet, Stephen-centric, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Time Travel, Tony-centric, but I really like steve and stony tbh and think it shows in things i write, i just want him held accountable to things... but that's how I feel about all characters, start of recovery of friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_space/pseuds/w_space
Summary: (Accompany/side fic to definitions of indefinable things.)During a mission accident, Steve, Barnes, Sam, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor are thrown back to December of 2011. In hopes of trying to make their way back to year 2024, they seek out Tony of this timeline for help. Except... this Tony never met any of them except Natasha.Perhaps aided with knowledge of the future, Steve and this past!Tony gets along great from the start. In fact, the resident billionaire quickly becomes very doting to all his future teammates.But if the rogues thought the situation would be easier with this Stephen Strange not knowing any of them (minus Nat) AND lacking superpowers... they were sorely mistaken. Stephen, the young, successful neurosurgeon, is much more arrogant, chaotic, impulsive, and far more difficult to keep alive than Stephen, the Sorcerer Supreme. ...So much so Cap is about to lose it. Especially since this Tony's good graces seems very much tied to his boyfriend being safe and alive. And Steve is definitely not ready for this Tony to hate him too.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Indefinable Things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394206
Comments: 582
Kudos: 902





	1. PROLOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is VERY much of a accompany piece to [definitions of indefinable things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742357/chapters/44457961). Please read up till [chapter 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742357/chapters/52844497) before starting this fic. 

* * *

**[Earth, December 2011]**

* * *

“What…? What happened?”

“Where are we?”

Steve shook his head, trying to clear his vision. Then he was hit with a sudden coldness, the smell, the distant sounds of the city that was all too familiar.

“…We’re... in New York…”

The snow crunched underneath his boots as he paced slowly. He tried to do a quick headcount. Sam, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce… The only ones who appeared missing were Loki, Strange, and Tony. But considering their placement right before the flash, it could very well be the case that one of the two sorcerers shielded the three of them somehow.

All of them were looking around cautiously, taking it all in, trying to find some hint as to what actually happened. They appeared to be in one of the more remote alleyway. Thankfully, it appeared to be very early in the morning, just after daybreak. And with the mountain of snow that piled the streets, perhaps most were not keen on being out and about.

Considering they didn’t exactly blend in easily, this was a godsend. Until they knew what exactly how they got here, or if this really was the real New York, it wouldn’t be wise to attract attention.

But the answer to that particular question came rather quickly.

“…Hey… Cap?”

His head snapped towards the far end of the alleyway. Clint seemed to be staring upward.

“What?” He started to walk at a quick pace. Sam and Bucky following close behind.

Then they see it. The Stark Tower.

The. _STARK_. Tower.

“…Oh god.”

“Guys-“

They all turned in unison. Natasha was heading towards their direction, holding up a newspaper that she appeared to have retrieved from somewhere. Her expression appeared rather calm considering…

December 18, 2011

There were cursing. Many pacing.

Steve took out his communicator to SHIELD. It was blacked out. Of course, none of their devices would be working.

Where was he in December of 2011? He had just been found frozen in ice. SHIELD managed to bring him back from a comatose state. There were at least a couple weeks of them keeping him in that fake 1940s facilities but he figured out it was all pretense by... October. Then he took a short leave from the city to somewhere upstate. The Retreat cabin, as suggested by Fury. He needed the quiet…

Next to him, Natasha was doing something very similar. Running over her own timeline.

“So what now?” Sam said hesitantly.

Clint ruffled his hair in frustration. “Well… if we can figure out how to contact SHIELD? SHIELD was still around-“ he turned to Natasha. “Where were we in 2011. If we accidentally run into our past selves-“

“Mission. Brussels.” Yes, she had been away on a mission with Clint. They had met on the 17th little outside the city border of Brussels in Belgium.

“Perhaps…” Thor said finally, “Perhaps we should find Man of Iron. He figured out how to time travel once…”

“He… wouldn’t know us,” Sam said as he looked around at the group. “Well, not me anyway. And not Barnes. …Although that might be a good thing right now…”

“He wouldn’t know any of us yet,” muttered Steve. But then his eyes landed us Natasha.

Natasha. Tony would still know her.

The redhead let out a small sigh. As if understanding Steve's line of thoughts. She definitely remembers 2011. They were not completely on good terms yet but not in a bad one either. They had some good runs. Although deep down, even as Tony understood, he was still not fond of the notion she had to take much of Stephen’s time.

But Tony… Tony of this timeline would at least have the means to contact SHIELD.

“Clothes first,” She said after a long pause. “We can’t be attracting so much attention. Then we need to find Tony. Tony would know how to get in touch with SHIELD. Will know today’s code.”

“Well,” Bruce let out a long sigh, “if anyone can help us get back to 2024, it would be Tony.”

“So Stark Tower? Stark Industries?”

Clint, who seemed to have darted over to a nearby payphone a minute prior, was sprinting back. “I tried both. Said I was SHIELD. The fate of the world all that crap. But they are saying they don’t know where Tony is.”

Natasha stared at him for another second, a memory that slipped her thoughts sinking in as her gaze fell to the newspaper still in her hands. “…Of course,” she muttered as she closed her eyes for a brief moment. It seemed more to herself than at the team.

“Nat?”

The next second she was already walking down the alley at a quick pace. The rest of them hurrying to catch up.

Steve frowned, “Do you know where he is?”

“It’s Sunday.”

“What?”

“It’s Sunday,” she said a little louder. A definite sigh followed.

* * *

None of them asked questions after awhile. It seemed as though Natasha was lost in her own thoughts for the most bit to entertain their confusion. Clint, who seemed less concerned than the rest also appeared tight-lipped, brushing off their queries or shrugging them off.

They first ended up at a nearby storage facility. Most of them didn’t know why exactly they were there till the two former SHIELD agents opened a pod at the far end on the basement floor. “For a rainy day,” Clint had told them as they peered around to many crates of extra spare clothes and other basic supplies.

It didn’t take long before they changed into regular clothing that they found fit. Their Avengers outfit and gear being put into large bags that could be carried along without suspicion.

Then without much downtime, Natasha was hurrying them out and on route to Upper East Side. Soon, the group arrived in what appeared to be a fancy apartment complex.

“Seriously?” Sam muttered quietly as they watched Natasha from a distance. She was greeting a very stern looking doorman who appeared to already know her. “How many of these did Stark own? Was a whole tower not enough?” But he appeared more amused than anything else.

Steve looked around the lobby uneasily. It was… nice. Very clean, well kept, almost eerily… perfect. Mostly modern in style with few elegant flares. For someone like him, it felt more like something out of a movie or a magazine spread than something... real. A lobby that he associated with a five-star hotel that he didn’t even dare set foot into till he met Tony.

But for some reason, something felt off. He couldn’t explain it but this didn’t seem like Tony’s style in things. But he did suppose, this was before they had even met. And time does change a person.

It didn’t take long before Natasha to usher them into the direction of the elevator, all of them filing in quickly.

“All of you, stay quiet. Let me handle this,” she said finally. “He’s… going to be difficult-“

Sam frowned slightly, “I mean, sure, he doesn’t know us but… we all got along fine when we first met… All the shit with the Accords didn’t even happen yet… or everything that happened recently… so doubt he’d be hostile right?”

“This is Stark,” added Thor with a pleasant smile. “He liked us very much since day one-“ Then he gave a sarcastic glance towards the Captain. “…well most of us.”

Steve glared back, his arms crossed. Although the Asgardian seemed completely unfazed, staring right back in amusement.

“…I don’t think Tony is going to be the problem…”

At that, they all turned questioningly to Clint. Though, before they could press for the archer to elaborate the elevator door opened and Natasha sprinted out.

The rest followed quickly.

There was only one door at the end of the short hall, so a penthouse, Steve guessed. He watched silently as Natasha rang the doorbell. She looked oddly stiff, although it was masked pretty well.

“Who is it?” said a voice from the other side of the door.

Steve frowned slightly. That was not Tony. But the voice sounded awfully familiar…

“Me,” Natasha called out evenly. “Open up-“

There was a low groan that could be heard and… something in his head clicked.

Steve’s eyes widened, he barely had the time to look to his left. Bucky had a similar expression, the color draining from his face as he put two and two together.

The door opened just enough to reveal…

“Oh god,” Sam muttered.

Clint let out a short laugh as he turned away from them shaking his head.

Almost out of impulse, Steve lowered his head, a hand rising subtly to hide his face. Though next second he realized how stupid it all was. The other wouldn’t even know who he was yet.

“It’s Sunday,” said Stephen who was half leaning on the doorframe, giving Natasha an unimpressed look.

The sorcerer… well, Steve supposed definitely not a sorcerer at the moment… seemed different. He definitely can tell this was the same Stephen Strange. The piercing icy gaze, high cheekbones, dark hair with silver streak… but something about him was very… well, different. And he was sure it was not just that the doctor was clean-shaven, in casual T-shirt and sweats, looked about ten years younger than how the Captain remembers him to be that was throwing him off.

Natasha let out a sigh, “Strange- listen…“

A light smirk played on his lips, “Last name basis was so last month, Natalia-“ Although he was definitely not opening the door any wider.

"Natalia?" muttered Sam but Clint elbowed him to silence.

She raised an eyebrow, “You’re not going to let me in?”

“Not on Sundays,” Stephen retorted quickly, almost nonchalant. Then, without a pause, “Did you change your hair?”

“This is important-“

“Love the gradient. Looks good. Is it for the new mission? Shouldn’t you have been long gone?” There was a playful edge in the doctor’s tone that had Steve frowning further. He never heard Strange out of the stern, serious voice. This version of the sorcerer felt much more… young, lively, and definitely more… lighthearted.

“I need Tony.”

“No.”

“Stephen-“

As if watching a ping pong game, the rest of their heads turned from Natasha to Stephen, then back and forth.

“No. It’s Sunday. He doesn’t work on Sundays. You guys get him from 8 to 5 and every damn time there is an, quote and quote, emergency. So unless the world is ending, we agreed, Sunday is my day.”

“It is an emergency. The world is very much in danger if we don’t get-“

The doctor gave a short, dramatic _ugh_. “My evening is in danger.”

“It’s… morning…” Bucky muttered. Although the super-soldier pursed his lips just as quickly. As if he accidentally spoke and now regretting drawing the attention.

Stephen, as if finally realizing there were many others present, peered at each of them quickly with a blank expression before rolling his eyes, “Really? Haven’t you watched the Incredibles?”

“Stephen… please. This is important. Very important. We need Tony.”

“Who are they?” he nodded towards the group.

They all froze suddenly.

Natasha cleared her throat. Darting her gaze to her feet before meeting his eyes once more. “His teammates… our… teammates… from the future.”

Silence fell.

“Stephen…” the redhead said in a soft tone. “…stay calm.”

“I am calm,” he snapped. But the smirk had finally disappeared, his expression turning cold for a moment.

After a couple more seconds, however, Stephen let out a heavy sigh before opening the door further. He turned to Natasha, fixing her with a look, “When my boyfriend drops dead from stress? I’m blaming you.”

_end of recap >>_

* * *

It was supposed to have been a normal day. No particular plans, nothing out of the norm, one of those “just another day in a week” that was supposed to come and go.

Nothing special.

Well, Stephen amused, only thing special about today… at least to him… was that he had Tony completely to himself. Away from work, away from new projects, away from all his hero duties. One day out of the week he had Tony’s sole attention on him without reserve.

He really shouldn’t complain though. If the doctor was being completely honest, Tony had never been neglectful. Always found the time in his busy schedule to spend time with Stephen whenever he could. Of course, once in a while, the genius got carried away on a particular project and Stephen would have to show up at his doorstep for his boyfriend to realize he hadn’t seen or called the other in over a week. But, quite frankly, Stephen had a similar tendency when he got involved in an interesting case so…

If anything, since the whole Vanko and palladium poisoning mess, Tony had been extra attentive. Perhaps out of guilt. More than six months have passed since the whole incident and yet, his boyfriend seemed to still have it in his head he needs to “make it up to him”, showering him with affection. And even as Stephen kept repeating he was over it, he wasn’t mad, things were fine between them as far as he was concerned… it wasn’t like he was going to say no to extra quality time when it was offered.

So no, Stephen really couldn’t complain as of late.

But he definitely wanted to now.

Selfishly, begrudgingly, childishly, wanted to now… as he let these… people… into his home.

“Wow…”

He heard whistling and muttering behind him but didn’t bother to respond. The group that Natasha had brought with her seemed to not know where to look. Eyes darting all over the large flat.

Stephen was used to such reactions the rare times he let anyone into his private home. He was very well aware as to why. It was an impressive space. After all, Tony Stark more or less chose it. A lot of open space, one wall made completely of floor-to-ceiling window with an impressive view of the city, minimal but it was not as if the doctor spare expenses when he decorated.

But only one person, apart from Natasha, appeared not at all distracted by the bold display of wealth. The blonde that he distinctly heard another referring to as “Cap”. The man seemed to be going for subtle but Stephen had already caught those baby blue eyes on him a handful of times, only glancing away when he stared right back.

“They said it may rain tomorrow,” Stephen started evenly as he leaned against the grand piano, arms crossing. He quickly scanned the group once more, trying to note any distinguishing features or habits.

Natasha’s eyes were on him in an instant, “You can’t trust the weatherman. Not in the winter.”

“Do you simply hope for the clear sky?”

“Yes, but I always carry an umbrella.”

Everyone’s eyes were soon on them once more but Stephen simply proceeded to walk towards the kitchen area.

“Recognition code…?” Cap asked, although it was more aimed at Natasha.

“Just in case,” Stephen answered instead. He doesn’t miss how the other man’s eyes turned towards him in an instant, widening a little in surprise.

But before he could give much thought to it, the redhead stepped forward, following slowly after him, leading the rest of them to the dining area. “Not going to test me further?”

Stephen shrugged. “Quite frankly, everything about this is so far fetched it seems oddly believable.” A smirk played on lips once more as he nodded toward a certain blonde. “…Captain America, I presume.”

There was soon round of stammering. Natasha still impressively calm but Cap definitely appeared unnerved, mouth opening and closing several times soundlessly.

“You called him Cap,” he said with a light chuckle at their shock. “Heard from a bird Captain America was found frozen in ice couple months ago. …And well… from the future… I assume from being teammates with Tony means Director asshole’s little plan actually got implemented. And who wouldn’t add Captain America at that point if SHIELD ever tried to form a merry band of superheroes.”

He spun around once more, fidgeting with the cabinet doors, taking out couple mugs. He wasn’t sure he could conceal the emotions from his face in regards to the next part. “Tony doesn’t usually jump at the chance of working in a team… but well… his childhood hero- ...I suppose he couldn’t resist.”

Then Stephen turned towards their direction once more. This time he purposely locked eyes with the blonde. “Coffee? Tea? I only ask once so please do respond promptly.”

Steve immediately stiffened, an odd expression soon forming on the handsome face.

Stephen chanced a glance towards Natasha, raising an eyebrow in question. She didn’t answer him but he distinctly heard another from the group cough, not so subtly, muttering something on the line of " _he’s just not used NOT being told off for simply breathing_ ”.

“…Now the only question is,” Stephen continued lightly after another second, giving the First Avenger an amused smirk. “Why would Captain America be so uncomfortable with me. …What happens in the future that could have caused such uneasiness? What? Don't like the boyfriend of one of your teammates? Am I too much of a distraction?”

Cap certainly paled a little at that, his eyes quickly darting to Natasha as if silently exchanging a concern.

Stephen had a feeling he understood what that was about, however. They probably were unsure themselves how much information they should share about the future.

Oh, this was going to be much more fun than he initially expected.

The redhead swiftly cleared her throat. “Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, Thor…” she stated in the order they were standing around, “…and-“

“Doctor Bruce Banner.”

Bruce, who seemed quite content lurking in the back abruptly looked up.

Stephen gave him his usual polite smile. Walking around the kitchen island and towards the other doctor at a quick pace, a hand outstretched. “The only other person I could recognize. I do keep track of world-renowned scientists.”

Bruce let out a nervous laugh, shaking the offered hand. “Thank you.”

“Coffee then,” he went on after another moment, shooting all of them a look. “Tony wouldn’t drink tea anyways-“

“So where’s Stark?” asked Sam casually, finally stepping forward a bit.

Stephen let out a scoff. “Are you really his teammates?” And as most of them continued to give him a confused stare, he couldn’t resist rolling his eyes. “It’s Sunday morning. Where do you think he is? … _My bed_.”

As if on cue, there were footsteps and…

“Babe…? What’s with all the noise-“

The whole group turned at the familiar voice.

“Man of Iron!” Thor exclaimed all too brightly.

Although, he was the only one who appeared to have no reserve in regards to the… sight that Tony was currently displaying.

The billionaire stood by the entranceway looking still groggy, hair in a mess, wearing nothing but red boxer briefs. And as much as Stephen usually would have appreciated the view of the well-toned body he loved so much… they currently had guests. Guests who were gawking at his boyfriend’s near-naked form… And quite frankly, considering how tight fitted those shorts were, Tony may as well not have worn anything at all.

Tony blinked at a rapid pace, as if trying to clear his vision fully at the voice he didn’t quite register. But even as it seemed to eventually sink in that yes, there was a full crowd of unacquainted people in front of him, the billionaire didn’t shy away, completely unabashed at the state he found himself in.

In fact, the Captain appeared to be the one more flustered. Mouth slightly a gasp; clear color rising to his cheeks, but eyes clearly not leaving.

Then there was a whistle and a chuckle from Clint who looked rather amused by the whole situation.

Tony raised an eyebrow, casually leaning against the kitchen island but definitely doing nothing to hide his body. More like showing it off, perhaps deliberately trying to prove confidence. The usual smirk plastered on his face as he surveyed the group.

A sudden irritation flared. Stephen crossed the floor in a matter of seconds, harshly grabbing a hold of the piano cover before walking swiftly back. Before his boyfriend can so much as utter another word, he wrapped the fabric over the shorter man's body. Stephen tried hard to ignore the knowing look Natasha was probably giving him.

After a momentary surprise, Tony let out a soft chuckle as he grabbed a hold of the fabric for himself. And as Stephen met those doe eyes were staring up at him in an understanding nod, the doctor let out an exasperated huff, rolling his eyes.

A short silence fell but eventually Tony cleared his throat. “So who are they? Didn’t know you had so many friends I didn’t know, babe.” Tony said loudly, cheerfully. “Well other than Romanov, of course. Wait, shouldn't you be halfway around the world by now? Some super-secret spy mission I totally didn't know about-.... did you do something with your hair?”

Stephen waited as Tony finished his rambling. And most of the group remained silent. As if wordlessly debating out how to explain and who should have the honors. But soon becoming impatient, the billionaire turned back to Stephen in question.

Stephen let out a sigh. “Apparently… they are your friends. From the future.”

And of course, only Tony would focus on one detail out of all that...

"...wait I have friends other than Rhodey-bear and Pep? That's whack-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just split this off so I won't feel weird about... not keeping to my usual routine of things lol. There are just a lot of shit happening in life right now and most of the time I just feel like writing short, fun chapter? So I may be doing more of that in here for the time being. 
> 
> If it wasn't obvious enough, timeline-wise they ended up **~6 months after events of Iron Man 2 but 4-5 months before Avengers 1/ New York Invasion**
> 
> I'm thinking mostly funny, light, various length shenanigans for most of this fic - minus ending (which might be a bit more on the serious side). Don't worry tho, as always, will be a happy ending in the end.
> 
> ...I admit I didn't get far as I would have liked- again, writing has been a slow process lately;;;; but felt like I needed to post something or I'll never build momentum / make progress ;__;


	2. day 1.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome back

“So… the Avengers, huh? Captain America and his trusted buddy, two super spies, a literal god, birdie pilot, Doctor Banner who apparently can turn into a mean giant green monster… huh… that’s cool.”

Tony entered the room again, quickly slipping on a t-shirt while doing so, then a blazer. He strode over to his boyfriend who still stood leaning against the kitchen island. Stephen automatically wrapped an arm around the brunette’s middle. Then there was a short whispered exchange.

“You’re almost out of shampoo, babe.”

“That’s because you always overuse every product.” Stephen kissed the other lightly on the cheek before letting go. “Just use regular soap.”

“No. It’s not hair soap.”

Stephen gave a half-hearted eye roll. “Same thing. They are all soap-“

“No, they are not. You complain when we’re out of 2% even when I just got whole milk.”

Sam and Bucky glanced away. It felt a little wrong to be gawking at a private display of domesticity. Bruce and Thor, however, didn’t bat an eye. Thor even let out a huff of a laugh.

“Well, there's couple more people and the team is always growing…” Clint went on almost nonchalantly. He was walking around the kitchen, opening a cabinet casually here and there.

“But you can’t tell me in detail.” Tony straightened his clothes, turning around to face them once more. His eyes darted around to various members who now either sat or paced around the large kitchen area.

“We just don’t know how things will be affected here,” Steve said hastily. “We’re probably already saying too much-“

But the brunette waved him off. “No worries, Capsicle. I get it.”

Unconsciously, the Captain smiled at the nickname.

Around him, however, there was a short pause. Steve definitely felt some of the others side-eyeing him.

It was an odd feeling hearing that old nickname after so long of just “Rogers”. Or having his explanation be taken in so easily without much questioning. Or having those warm brown eyes on him with… was that admiration?

_His childhood hero_ , Strange mentioned earlier.

Steve knew that…

At some point, soon after Avengers had deviated from SHIELD, after the whole Hydra and Winter Soldier mess, Tony had mentioned it to Cap during one of those late-night heart-to-heart. How with frequent mentioning from Howard, the genius had naturally grown up admiring Captain America. How he was bit of a fanboy. The whole nine-yards of dressing up as the Captain for Halloween when he was a small child, had posters, comics, and trading cards. Went even far as trying to dye his hair blonde as a teenager, only to realize he _“made a terrible blonde”,_ Tony had said. The genius also mentioned, with a hint of bitterness, it seemed to be the one interest during his childhood his father didn’t seem openly disapproving of.

Steve was sure the billionaire had probably told it to him then to make him laugh… at his own expense. Tony always had self-deprecating humor around those he liked. Because they had a long day, both of them were licking their wounds, Steve was just so emotionally tired and couldn’t get out of his own head. Tony always tried to make him feel better. And cared so little about himself.

He had been taken aback. Tony didn’t exactly give the impression that he liked him… let alone respect him. Especially in the beginning. Not at all being serious, always making crude jokes, the sassy comebacks, all those silly nicknames…

Then he _understood_. It took him a while but Steve finally felt like he understood a little bit better. All those things that bothered him, while Steve took them as being rude, insensitive, uncaring… for Tony, that was him showing that he cared, that he was interested, that he wanted attention, to be noticed.

Because Tony did care… probably more so than anyone Steve ever met. Cared too deeply to the point it kills him. ~~It almost did kill him~~.

Himself back in 2011, if this truly were Steve from 2011 and not 2024, he would hate the nicknames. He would be irritated, become cold. Wouldn’t see it as Tony simply trying to be friendly, an attempt to signal he wanted to be closer… to be friends. Steve would be blind to the honey gaze darting at him with each comment or joke, for his reaction… or perhaps even approval.

But this was Steve from 2024. Who understood all that. Dealt with the guilt of not understanding it sooner. Who already knew how it felt for all those nicknames to disappear. Who knew how much he would come to miss them.

  
How he would come to miss _this_.

But he couldn’t say all that, can he?

So he simply went back to pouring coffee.

By the time Tony approached the other end of the kitchen counter, Steve set a mug down for him. Figured it wouldn’t be right to hand it to him. After all, this Tony doesn’t even know him personally at the moment. Black, two sugar. Because Tony always took his first cup of coffee of the day with one sugar. Unless he knew it was going to be a hard day then it was two. After meals with cream and sugar, the rest of the day, black.

He assumed this was one of those days. Although, the way Tony was just staring at him, Steve was starting to question what was wrong. He and Tony met in 2012, and Cap was quite sure Tony had the same coffee habit since day one. The billionaire couldn’t have had been that much different couple of months earlier.

But just as he opened his mouth to say something, Tony picked up the mug.

“Thanks,” he said, the curious eyes still on the Captain.

Suddenly Steve’s mouth felt dry. It felt like he was waiting for what’s to come next. And judging by the way Natasha was giving him a look of concern and Strange’s glaring, he could guess it can’t be anything good.

But well, he amused, it was getting rather awkward having Strange being pleasant towards him. He was starting to not know what to do with himself. At least the glaring felt familiar.

“So are we friends?”

That snapped Steve's attention back to Tony.

“I… uh…” He took a subtle glance towards Natasha who seemed to be giving him a very hint of a nod. “…yes?”

A smirk now played on the billionaire’s lips. He appeared rather sympathetic to Steve’s nervousness. “I know. Awkward question. Was just asking because you seem to know me well for some reason. Unless the whole team is close enough to be accommodating to each other’s quirks and know everyone’s coffee orders…”

_Oh._ Steve swallowed hard. Trying to keep his face neutral. But at the corner of his eyes, he can see Bucky now looked at him with worry and knew he was failing dismally. “I…”

“Close friends.”

Many of their sights snapped to Natasha who took few steps forward. Steve didn’t want to admit it but he was holding his breath.

The redhead glanced from Stephen, then to Tony. “For a while, you and Steve were co-leaders of Avengers. Didn’t get along initially. A lot of butting heads but eventually I think you two worked well. You called Steve your work best friend…”

Tony drained the rest of his coffee before rinsing the cup in the sink. “What? Like a work-wife type of thing?”

Steve let out a huff. “I think Nat was still more of your work-wife.”

“Oh, Captain.” Tony turned around dramatically, a clear smirk playing on his lips. “Are you being sexist? Just because Nat is a woman…”

“What? No!”

“I think you’ll make a great work-wife, Cap-”

“I-…”

“Relax, Doritos, I’m just pulling your leg.” The smile didn’t fade but there was now a stiffness that was barely notable.

Steve blinked quickly, caught him a bit off guard. Wondered if Tony had always been this transparent. …Or was he just that dense that he was blind to it all.

Because, right then, at the moment, even he could see that this was Tony worrying. Waiting for Steve’s reaction. Trying to play it off but suddenly worried if he had gone too far with his jokes.

Steve smiled, couldn’t help it. “Of course you are,” he said warmly.

He definitely noticed how Tony relaxed a bit at that.

“Okay so,” Tony said surveying the room. “SHIELD first? I can drive… about half? And I’ll call Happy to drive the others… unless one of you-”

“I’ll drive.”

The brunette immediately turned his sights to his boyfriend.

Stephen rolled his eyes. “You’re not ditching me here. I’ll take the other half.” Then he pushed himself off the counter, straightening up. “…I’m taking Natalia.”

Tony shook his head in a short laugh. “What are we doing? Picking teams?”

“And Doctor Banner,” Stephen simply retorted.

That smirk, the uncharacteristic deviousness that Steve sees in this Strange, it was starting to become unsetting, foreboding.

“Oh come on!” Tony exclaimed. “Apparently we’re science bros-“

“Oh no. I’m going with Stephen,” said Bruce in a monotone.

They spun around to the other doctor. Tony feigning hurt. But Bruce merely let out a soft chuckle finishing the rest of his own cup of coffee.

“It’s because we are friends and I _know_ you, Tony. Too well. Stephen seems like a safer bet-“

“You sure about that?” It was barely audible. Mutter under her breath.

Bruce turned to Natasha in questioning but she had on a look that he doesn’t quite understand. The hint of a smirk that was playing on her lips was starting to make him seriously question his decision.

But before he can change his mind Tony went on loudly.

“Fine! Then I’m taking Capsicle.”

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “Then I’m taking his friend. Barnes, you’re coming with me.”

“I’ll go with Man of Iron.” Thor strode over to Tony, a hand on his shoulder with a grin on his face.

Tony smiled, “And I’ll take the two birdies.”

“Fine by me,” Clint called out. He seemed to have procured a bag of chips from somewhere and more focused on stuffing his mouth than listening in on the conversation.

Sam shrugged, although looking rather amused.

“We’ll get our coats,” Stephen said to the rest of them. He had a hand on Tony’s waist, leading him out. “Just don’t… touch anything else.”

The doctor’s eyes distinctly linger on Clint, who already was strolling around searching for the next shiny thing to entertain himself with.

But soon, Tony’s hand found Stephen’s forearm, squeezing it gently and whispering something with a cheery smile. Stephen’s irritation appeared to melt in an instant, the icy blue gaze turning soft as it lingered on the shorter male.

Steve watched them go, disappearing to the hallway that most likely led to the bedrooms. He couldn’t make out exactly what they were saying but a warm laugh soon resonated.

“So… they were very different back then,” Steve mused out loud.

Natasha blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

“Just… I…” He realized he had never been great with words. “I don’t know? More… affectionate with each other? More openly affectionate…?”

“They are still like that,” Bruce interjected. And next to him Thor gave a nod as if to agree. “I mean… honestly, I think this is them being mild. They usually can’t keep their hands off each other-“

Sam looked up. “Wait really?”

“Well… I’m guessing it’s more of the ‘us vs. them’ mindset now,” Clint said crumpling up an empty bag of chips and shooting it into the trashcan. “He sees some of us as ‘them’, ya know? Always on guard. Doesn’t want to display emotions in front of us that reveals his weakness and all that-“

Steve frowned, trying to take it in. But before he could say anything else Natasha was in front of him, standing close.

“Cap… Steve. You need to not mention about your past relationship with Tony. You guys were friends. That’s not a lie. Stick to that. And only that.”

His frown deepened as he stared at the redhead. Of course, he wasn’t sure himself what would be the right thing to do in this situation. It didn’t exactly feel good to lie or withhold truth …but at the same time, obviously didn’t seem like a great idea to blurt out, _“Oh by the way you disappeared for couple years and I dated Tony till you came back”_. He was not stupid.

But he had a feeling Natasha had other worries in mind that didn’t align with his.

“I mean… I wasn’t really… planning on it but-“

Natasha went on quickly, her tone very much serious. “Your relationship with Tony the years Stephen was gone… Siberia. Bucky and Tony’s parents...” Her eyes darted quickly at Bucky as well before focusing on the Captain once more. “I don’t care if you feel guilty. I don’t care of you think it’s morally… wrong. We all keep it silent. Along with everything else. The Accords, Infinity stones, Thanos, the snap...”

“Well,” Bruce cleared his throat. “I… have to agree on that one. We don’t want to affect this timeline if we can help it. I’ve seen too many sci-fi movies to know having knowledge of the future doesn’t end well most of the time.”

“...That and I rather not be carrying you out of here in a body bag.”

They all blinked, trying to process fully what Natasha had just said.

“Sorry… what?” Steve asked hesitantly.

Then it clicked. Soon he let out a laugh, shaking his head. “Seriously, Nat? Because of Strange? …You can’t honestly be telling me you are that scared of him.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Wait really? Come on, I mean, sure, I agree, we don’t want to unnecessarily upset anyone here. Especially people we need help from. Added with the whole we should try to keep as much information to ourselves as possible and all that because dangers of changing the past, time travel shenanigans blah blah blah- …But even something does happen and they find out… Strange doesn’t even have powers. What can he really do?“

Natasha gave them a stern look. “If you think Stephen Strange’s greatest power was magic, you are highly underestimating him. Steve, you don’t _get it_. I’ve seen what he can do without any superpowers at his disposal. This is Strange before the accident. Before the trauma. Before he developed any reserve or self-control. If you thought he was dangerous after he understood what it was like losing everything? … This was before he even knew what loss was. He has no fear. ...He’s extremely intelligent, calculating, manipulative… Cap, he will tear you apart before you even realize he started. And trust me, you _don't_ want to know what happens when anyone tries to take Tony away from him.”

Steve stood there stunned. It all seemed like a bit of an over-exaggeration personally. Eventually, however, he relented.

“…Okay… okay. Look… I… I also think …” he took a deep breath. “…you know- …what’s the point of upsetting both of them for what happens in the future…” _and it wasn’t as if they didn’t get back together eventually._ He thought bitterly but couldn’t really utter the word. “But…”

That was the thing. It also felt oddly… terrible just allowing both of them to treat them, especially himself, as friends. As if nothing had happened.

Of course, he wished for Tony’s forgiveness for a long while now and even pressed for it. It was definitely not as if he didn’t want it. And god, how he wanted it. He desperately hoped for this. To be back to how it was with Tony… for them to be on good terms.

But to have it this way...

“It… feels like we’re deceiving them. Somehow…”

Silence filled the room, many of them avoiding each other’s gaze. They must all be in a similar train of thought.

Bruce took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes briefly. “I… can’t believe I’m going to say this. But with all this considered, Cap? The situation we are currently in? … What good will it do to tell them? It won’t change anything unless we tell them everything. And by that _everything_. And who knows. If we did that, them having that knowledge, maybe their future would turn out harder. …They are happy in 2024. It ends okay for them in the end. Do you want to be the one to sabotage that? To risk that? Because I’m not going to let you.” He paused for a moment before going on. “This Tony still likes you. Sees you as a potential friend. Be selfish and enjoy it for now. For his sake too.”

Steve sighed. “...So we lie?”

Clint throws him a look. “Self-preservation, Cap.”

“Are we ready to go, children?”

They all jumped. Spinning around fast to face Tony who was back in the room, grinning happily.

Stephen, on the other hand, stood little behind, hands inside his coat pocket, surveying them suspiciously.

* * *

Self-preservation, Clint had said.

It sounded rather laughable now.

Because if any of them really had an ounce of self-preservation, none of them would have voluntarily gone into either of Tony’s or Strange’s car.

“Tony….” Steve muttered softly, basically bracing himself to the frame of what undoubtedly was an expensive sports car. “Uh… maybe you should… slow down a little…”

The engine roared loudly as they sped up. At the corner of his eyes, the Captain can see the needle of the speedometer go up, and up, and up… He chanced a glance at Sam, Thor, and Clint in the back seat. They all appeared to be fairing better than him, however. Or just a lot better at faking calm.

“Relax, Cap,” Tony replied, flashing him a grin. “Trust me I’m an expert.”

“I do trust you,” he muttered automatically.

That made Tony turn towards him. There was a surprise, disbelief in that gaze but not without a bit of glee. “Really?”

There was a second in which their eyes locked. It felt familiar. At least to Steve. How they used to communicate without needing any words.

“TONY!”

Steve swiftly grabbed the wheel, swerving it. Tony’s sights were back on the road and he stomped on the breaks just in time. They narrowly missed a car that cut into their lane.

“The little shit-“ Tony muttered, speeding up again. “Jarvis, call Stephen. Speaker.”

There were two rings before the familiar baritone of, _“Yes, darling?”_

“Don’t you darling me!” Tony snapped back in an instant. “You cut me off one more time, Strange-“

_“Oh sweetheart, but where is the fun in that?”_

“Well, _honey_ ,” he replied in a tone that practically dripped with honeyed sarcasm. “You better watch yourself before I get angry.”

A laugh could be heard over the speaker. Warm and lively.

Steve was sure he was not alone in getting startled hearing that from Strange. Actually, he was sure he never once heard the sorcerer sound so _playful_.

“You, mister, you’re going down!”

_“It’s doctor!”_

Tony shifted gears, the car speeding up sharply in the next second. He abruptly turns into the next lane, before soon veering in front of Strange’s car.

“Tony…” Steve swallowed. “This is dangerous-“

_“Be a good boy and listen to the good Captain.”_ There was biting sarcasm in Strange’s tone.

“Don’t worry your pretty head, Capsicle,” Tony said with a smirk. “I got this under control-“ But then his eyes met Steve’s. “… Okay okay, if you’re that nervous-“ His hand was on the control, about to slow the car down when…

“Oh nonono!” Clint was leaning over from the backseat as far as his seatbelt would allow. “I am NOT losing to Nat!”

Tony appeared momentarily surprised but then let out a hearty laugh. “Ohhh competitive, are we?”

But Clint was already leering on Sam. “Wilson! Do you want to lose to Barnes?”

There was a pause in which a slight frown came on Sam’s expression then just as suddenly. “…NO!” He was leaning over as well now, just as riled up. “STARK SPEED UP!”

“Thought so! Thor? Do you want to be on a losing team?”

“Oh god-“ muttered Steve. Although only Tony seemed to have heard him. The billionaire was soon snickering after glancing towards the blonde’s direction.

Thor had on his usual good-natured grin. Definitely enthusiastic as ever. “No! We shall be victorious or die trying!”

“Okay maybe not that far but,” Clint then turned back to Tony. “You get the point, Stark? Let’s go. I am NOT going to be on a losing team!”

The brunette threw his head back in a laugh, thoroughly amused by the antic. “Now I see why we are friends!” Then, after glancing towards Steve’s direction. “Come on, grandpa. Rest of the kids are on board-“ he said with a smirk.

The captain let out a huff. “I’m not that old! If anything you’re older than me!”

“I’m sorry,” Tony went on dramatically. “When were you born?”

“You lived life for longer!”

Tony laughed. A short pause followed before, “Do you trust me?”

Steve threw him a look.

“Oh come on! I thought we were like best buddies-“

Letting out another huff, Steve straightened up in his seat. “Fine, bring it, old man. Let’s see what you got.”

Tony smiled.

............

“I change my mind. You make Tony seem sensible.”

Natasha peeked over her shoulders at Bruce and Bucky in the back seat, throwing a look that definitely spelled out _told you so_.

Stephen let out a chuckle. “Relax, Doctor Banner. I have great reflexes. See, Barnes seems fine-“

“He panics internally,” the redhead said, her voice still neutral.

Bucky cleared his throat. “…I’m definitely panicking-“

Stephen peered at them from the mirror, although appearing more entertained than concerned. Then he set his attention back to Natasha. In the background, they can still hear the rowdiness of those in Tony’s car over the speaker.

“So. The future. You seeing anyone?” He said with a smirk. “Boyfriend? Girlfriend? …The Captain?”

She gave him a slight frown.

“Oh, I know. Told Tony that too. Too vanilla for you-“

The corner of her lips twitched although Natasha remained silent.

“But he does seem to take cues from you often… Then again, seems that everyone does. Are you secretly running the whole Avengers?”

She let out an amused huff of a laugh, shaking her head slightly in exasperation. She glanced away, out the window, leaning her head heavily on her hand.

“Come on!” he went on teasingly. “Since when did you become this boring? No sassy remarks? No quips? …Don’t tell me we’re this boring in the future-“

There was a pause in which Natasha’s sights fell back on the other. Stephen was going back and forth between watching the road and throwing quick glance in her direction.

“What?”

“…Maybe we matured a bit.”

“Ugh, dull,” Stephen retorted dramatically. “…Since when did you stop telling jokes around me?”

_Since you stopped finding them funny._ She wanted to say.

But that seemed to have been a rhetorical question since Stephen’s attention soon was back in racing with his boyfriend. Their car sped up. At some point doing some dangerous maneuvering as Tony refused to let them pass. Eventually, however, with yet again another reckless steering, Stephen managed to get ahead.

Now they sped up at a near alarming rate.

~~There were yelling, screaming… then crying. Tony. Tony was crying.~~ ~~~~

“…slow down,” Natasha muttered. It didn’t sink in at first, the sound of her own voice.

~~The beeping of the monitors. The dark bruises. The countless stitches. The broken hands barely held together.~~

“Oh come on, Romanov- I’m barely hitting 180. You know we’re going easy today-“

_~~“Please… I lost enough. I can’t… I can’t… lose him too.”~~ _

She swallowed, eyes fixed on the road. But she wasn’t really seeing it. “Stephen. Slow down-“

_~~“I… I love him. I can’t. I can’t imagine a world without him, Natalia.”~~ _

“Relax, Natalia-“

_~~“Because you took him from me for ten years. I had ten years to dwell on this!”~~ _

“I SAID SLOW DOWN!”

............

“AHHH THEY ARE GETTING CLOSER!”

“STARK GO RIGHT! NO NO THE OTHER RIGHT!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN OTHER RIGHT DUMBASS-”

“COME ON THEY’RE CATCHING UP!”

“STOP JUMPING UP AND DOWN YOU ANIMALS!”

Steve burst out laughing as Clint nearly toppled over. There were now undignified shrieking that could be heard from the backseat. As much as he hated to admit it, this was rather… fun.

It was contagious the excitement, the adrenaline. And he forgot how good Tony was behind a machine. He was in full control as they swerved back and forth on the open road. Steve mentally thanked, however, this was a remote highway with no other cars at the moment.

“FUCKKKK!!!”

“UGH, THEY PASSED US!”

“WELL IF ALL OF YOU STOPPED BLOCKING MY MIRROR!” But there was a definite smile fixed on the billionaire’s lips.

Then, something snaps their attention.

_“I SAID SLOW DOWN!”_

Nat?

Both Tony and Steve froze, eyes darting to each other before it locks onto the other car ahead of them. The next second, Strange’s car veers off to the side, coming to a screeching halt.

Without meaning to, they speed past them. Considering the speed that they were going at, they didn’t even get a good glimpse of what was happening in the other car as they raced by.

Half a second.

All it took was half a second.

Before Steve could even utter a word, Tony sharp turns the car around. The tire skidded, there were smoke, surprised yelp from Clint and Sam. The next, the engines roared loudly as they were on a fast track back.

His focus snapped onto Tony.

It was as if the air had changed around them. Steve could feel the tension radiating from the other.

Tony wasn’t looking at him anymore. Eyes fixed on the road, to the other car up ahead. Expression dead serious in the way Steve only has seen a handful of times.

When their car parks near Strange’s, it took the rest of them a moment to comprehend what was happening. Too dizzy still from the momentum.

Tony, on the other hand, was already getting out. Taking hurried strides to Strange and Natasha who was standing outside the other car, by the driver's side. Bucky and Bruce were standing a bit further away, appearing to be giving the other two some space, casting nervous glances.

Steve, Sam, Clint, and Thor, joined them hastily.

“What happened?” Steve said as Bucky and Bruce glanced up at them.

“Uh-…”

“It’s fine!” Stephen called out, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Natasha stood back turned towards the rest of them. They couldn’t make out her expression.

“She just wanted to drive. That’s all.” Stephen’s tone was definitive, didn’t leave much room for question. The icy gaze staring straight at all of them as if daring to say something.

Steve stepped forward with a frown. “I don’t think that’s-“ He couldn’t be serious. She sounded upset. Upset in a way they have rarely seen from the redhead. Strange was suggesting she should drive in this state?

But a hand stopped him. Steve looked to his side and saw Tony. The brunette had a hand on his upper arm.

There was a pause. But after another second, Steve closed his mouth.

Most of them simply watched, pacing after that.

Tony went back pulling his boyfriend aside. They exchanged words in a whisper. Steve could make out the expression of concern on the brunette, the way Tony’s hand held Strange’s forearm in a firm hold, as if scared to let go.

Right. Tony had always been rather protective of the doctor. And this was before he was the Sorcerer Supreme. He could only imagine how Tony must have been back when Strange was a normal human… no abilities, no protection…

Steve can distinctly recall the minute’s prior. The look on Tony’s face as he thought something was wrong… the intensity of it… As if he was ready to burn the world.

He wondered briefly if Tony ever was like that with him. ...Or was it just for the doctor?

Steve set his sights away. Trying to swallow down the jealousy he no longer has the right to voice. That was the thing, wasn’t it? Strange always had the right to voice complaint, the displeasure. He did not. 

Eventually, they all head back to their respective cars. For a moment Steve’s eyes lingered on Natasha as Strange appeared to be leading her back. The surgeon threw the keys at the redhead with a smile. She caught it effortlessly. Bruce and Bucky went into the backseat without another word.

“I-… should she be driving?” Steve said.

Tony was settling back into his car, closing the door behind him. “Don’t worry. Stephen knows what he’s doing,” he said flashing a smile.

“She didn’t seem okay.”

“That’s why she should drive.”

There was a short pause as Tony started the car back up, although seemed to be waiting. After the other car pulling out to the road, this time driven by Natasha, slowly speeding up once more but this time, at a more reasonable speed, Tony followed.

“…Don’t worry. Stephen knows what he’s doing. He’s very good with her. Probably sees a bit of himself in her…”

Tony’s voice sounded even, calm. It at least made Steve feel a bit better.

Although, he stared at the other questioningly still, a bit lost at the statement. Upon noticing it, Tony threw him couple swift glances, half his attention still obviously on the car ahead of them.

“They need control. Being in control makes them feel safe,” he went on explaining. “…So… she should be driving right now.”

Oddly enough, Steve supposed… as his eyes fell to the car in front of them as well… it made sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments & kudos are always appreciated :')
> 
> I also may be willing to take request - as long as it works within what I already had planned / makes sense I'll def try to accommodate lol


	3. day 1.2

The rest of the ride to SHIELD headquarters was relatively silent, each lost in their own thoughts. It seemed that there was some unspoken agreement amongst everyone to not discuss what had just happened.

But by the time they reached their destination, however, the mood had picked up again. There were small talks here and there, some jokes thrown around, though overall nothing of too much importance.

Tony led them through the private, back elevator. Of course, some of the agents they run into threw looks of questioning and concern. But considering such distinguished familiar faces in the group, mainly Tony, Natasha, Clint, none of it lasted very long. The rest of them, other than Stephen, tried to hide their face. Subtly trying to glance elsewhere, avoid eye contact, in fear of getting somehow recognized.

Fury ended up taking the news of this fiasco much better than expected. Perhaps it was the confirmation the Avengers initiative will be of success that softens the blow.

The conversation started with Tony sarcastically saying, “Hey great news for you! Your super secret boy band group worked-“. And then, naturally, turned to Tony, Fury, and Stephen bickering about why the doctor was here too.

“I drove half of them here! Plus, last time I checked it’s you who wanted me to keep contact with SHIELD, not the other way around.”

“If I knew you would somehow be a bigger pain in the ass than Stark, I would have considered not bothering.”

The rest of them simply watched as Tony glared, Fury rolled his eyes, and Stephen continued to give his best spoiled rich boy routine, that Steve was almost certain the surgeon specifically designed to get on the Director’s last nerves.

It did eventually become a more productive conversation when plans to get them back to year 2024 and accommodations were mentioned.

It was decided fairly quickly that Bruce and Tony would start trying to put together another time travel machine at the Stark Tower. For Bruce, for the second time, and this Tony, his first. Their biggest concern at the moment was how much longer it would take as they were confined to the technology of 2011.

But if all comes to worst, they were quite sure their Tony of 2024 was already working on getting them back as well and it was a matter of waiting. Laying low, away from the public, and for some of them, their past selves.

“…I’ll see to your accommodations. Somewhere quiet…” Fury had said turning to the team.

“Nuh-uh, you’re not putting them in shitty SHIELD housing-“

Of course, Tony to object to that. The corner of Steve’s lips twitched remembering how Tony did the same thing right after the New York Invasion.

He and Tony personally were off to a rocky start and yet Tony insisted on helping all of them with lodging if they decided to stay in the city. Making the excuse of all the reasons it would be easier on the team if they were together.

But he had to tug his mind back once more. Reminding himself that this wasn’t their Tony, his Tony…

Fury fixed the billionaire with a look. “Then what do you propose, Stark?”

Tony shrugged, he was typing away at his phone. “I already called Pep. And we’re getting the spare rooms at the tower ready. Plenty of room. Lot of cool stuff. They can all stay there. The tower is as safe as it gets.”

The director raised an eyebrow, “if they are comfortable with the idea-“

“Hey… Stark…” Bucky voiced, uncertainly. “You don’t have to do that- we can figure something else out…” He exchanged glances with Steve.

“Buck is right.” Cap stepped a little forward. “You really don’t need to trouble yourself. SHIELD has some safe houses we can probably use for the time being and-“

Tony let out a scoff. “All of you cramming into a tiny little safe house? You guys will either bring the whole place down or bore yourselves to death.” Then he finally looked up, meeting their eyes. “Come on! There are all sorts of shiny fun things at the tower. You said we’re friends right? You really going to reject your buddy?”

Steve had his mouth open but wasn’t sure what the right answer would be in that moment. Sure, it made some sense to just go with Tony. It would be comfortable. It was safe. They knew the Tower, once called it their home… But there was a gnawing feeling at the back of his mind.

His gaze was still fixed on the billionaire. But at the corner of his eyes he could feel Strange glaring at him once more and the Director surveying them carefully.

“Uh…” he glanced quickly at some of his teammates, although his sights soon fell on Tony once more. “Of course not, Tony. It’s not like that… just…” He cleared his throat. “…Uh-… Thank you. If you really don’t mind, we appreciate the help.”

Soon, the wide, cheery grin was back. The one Steve was so used to seeing back in the day. “Don’t mind at all. It’ll be fun!”

Then his attention fell briefly on Stange who definitely did not appear at all pleased. “…Uh… really-… is it okay?” He asked quietly to Tony, stepping a little closer to the brunette.

Cap realized the mistake only split seconds after. Even the polite smile that Strange chose to frequently wear till now was gone in an instant.

For a moment, their eyes locked. The clear blue gaze meeting the stormy gray. There was irritation radiating from Strange that seemed so… eerie. Steve had to remind himself that this Stephen Strange was not a sorcerer.

But the billionaire appeared to not have fully understood what Steve was getting at. And with his boyfriend sitting somewhere behind him and not within his line of sight, seemed to have not picked up on his displeasure. “Hm…?”

“Relax, Captain,” Fury said almost absentmindedly. He slowly stood from his seat, putting away some folders into a secured cabinet. “No need to be so polite. Stark has the resources. And I’m sure he’s just too in awe to have friends.”

He blinked, head snapping towards the Director in a frown. Part of him knew it wasn’t meant as a jab. Just a statement that was believed to be a fact. But the implication in those simple words had heat rising to Steve’s neck.

Was it always like this? Even when Tony does something good, something considerate, they all just take it as if it was something so ordinary, not a big deal? …Why? Because Tony _can_ so it’s nothing special? As if Tony should be doing all these things anyways that it didn’t even deserve a thank you?

But the next second, the answers, and with it, the anger, hit him like a freight train.

They all were guilty of it. Every last one of them to varying degrees. They have done this for years. At some point or another just got so used to Tony taking care of them… sometimes subtly with a smile, sometimes with an excuse of how it was just convenience, sometimes without a word. Eventually got spoiled enough that they didn’t think it was anything out of the norm. Expected it even.

Why was it so much easier to see it all from here…? From this perspective? 

Did he not know all this once? Was very aware of it that he made sure others knew not to... When he did forget?

Steve swallowed, trying to reign in his rising temper. He wasn’t sure at the moment if he was really mad at himself or at Fury. Or quite possibly, both.

And what was that about with the last comment?

To make matters worse, Tony did not seem at all offended. Shrugged the comment off as if… as if he believed it himself.

In seconds, Stephen rose up from the seat he had been lazily lounging in till then. Walking over with hands in his pocket, a distinct frown, about to say something.

But Steve beat him to the punch. Couldn’t stop himself, the irritation finally snapping his final resolve.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” it came out louder, harsher than he meant it to, cutting through the silence like a knife.

All heads turned to the Captain instantly. Most were familiar with that tone, one that was rarely used outside of the battlefield. Clint finally stopped his endless pacing, eyes darting from Fury to Steve. Natasha had on a neutral expression but clearly tense, standing perfectly still. The rest varied from a degree of surprise to dread.

“Seriously. Explain what you meant by that,” the frown deepened, Steve’s tone starting to become dangerously low. Arms crossing, he took several wide steps towards the Director. “…It’s not matter of whether he _can_. We’re not entitled to his help just because he _can_. How many inventions, how much help has SHIELD already received from him without so much as a thank you-“

Stephen quirked an eyebrow. Opting to remain silent to see the development of this situation.

“Cap…” Sam said warningly, stepping a little closer.

Still, Steve kept his hardened gaze fixed on Fury, back straight, jaws locked. The Director on the other hand seemed unfazed, surveying him with the usual scrutiny and a hint of amusement.

“Capsicle,” came Tony’s voice. It was calm and even. “Hey, buddy- it’s okay…”

“How is that okay?!”

This felt so wrong.

In Steve’s mind, Tony always stood up for himself. Capable of taking care of himself and not letting anyone get away with even an implication of disrespect. Why was he saying it’s okay? Did he honestly believe…

Tony’s sights fell for a split second before returning to stare at the Captain directly. “He just means I have the resources. It’s true. It’s not a big deal- I have the money and if that’s what I can offer-…”

“Wha-… who said-…” But the words die at his throat. Steve only gaped at the other for a long while. He wanted to curse but seeing the brunette already staring at him slightly wide-eyed, he thought better of it. He has seen enough of Tony flinching at his outbursts from the future and he certainly didn’t have the stomach for it at the moment.

So instead he turned sharply to Fury once more. “Apologize,” he spat out coldly.

In the dark corners of his mind, he knew how hypocritical this sounded. Maybe he was projecting a bit now. …Perhaps whom he really wanted to be yelling at was himself.

“Cap…”

“Stevie- calm down…“

“Hey seriously, Capsicle… Steve. I-… it’s not important.” One of Tony’s hands settled on Steve’s forearm. A firm hold as if trying to hold him back from stepping any closer to the confrontation.

That made Steve closed his mouth, taking several long breaths through his nose. Trying to calm himself as he stared back into those large doe eyes.

“I apologize.”

Both of them snapped their attention onto Fury.

The Director hadn’t moved, still standing straight, expression mostly unchanged, neutral. “I apologize,” he repeated evenly. His eye was locked onto Tony now, “I didn’t mean for it to come across that way, Stark.”

Tony shifted nervously as he pulled a face, though waving the comment off swiftly. It was subtle, the uneasiness towards sincerity, possibly only noticeable to Steve because of their close proximity at the moment.

There was a long uncomfortable silence that that followed before Tony simply went, “…Well... you wanted this boy band.” He shrugged towards Fury, letting out a small laugh before settling back once more to his usual smirk.

Fury gave a dramatic eye-roll, although simply preceded to a chat with Natasha and Clint on some SHIELD matters.

The Captain remained still for a moment longer. His gaze fixed on the corner of the opposite wall, not wanting really to look at anyone as he became lost in another train of thought.

He couldn’t help but to wonder if the exchange would have gone different if Strange had spoken up. Considering the dynamic may have ended up in more bickering. Or if Tony had… Did Fury back down so easily because he believed he was wrong of because the Captain America seemed visibly upset? The very thought left a bitterness in his mouth.

For it finally started to dawn on him what Tony had meant when he said he and Steve were treated differently. He grudgingly remembers how Tony, the future Tony… his Tony… once told him he should take full advantage of it, utilize it when necessary.

“Thanks.”

It was quiet, barely audible. Steve was sure he was the only one who heard it. Although when the Captain swiftly turned towards the brunette who uttered the word, Tony seemed determined to not meet his gaze. In some ways, Steve was grateful. He wasn’t sure if he could control his expression from contorting into one of disgust.

Not at Tony. No. …Definitely, not at Tony. …At himself.

After another squeeze at his arm, Tony let go completely as he walked off. Steve felt his stomach twist at that word of gratitude he knew he didn’t deserve. But before he could go further into a spiral something snapped his attention back to reality.

The room had been relatively quiet now except for low conversations here and there… then…

Stephen was back on his seat little away from the group, leaning back heavily as he fidgeted with his phone with one hand. Tony was next to him, half-sitting on the arm of the chair. One of the doctor’s arms, one not used on his phone, was safely around Tony's middle.

“You are… my fire.” It wasn’t loud, but most in the room seemed to have still heard it. Said almost like a statement, with a flat expression, except the end sounded almost like a tune.

Steve frowned, fixing the neurosurgeon with a look of confusion. Not really understanding the comment. But before he could state a question at the randomness…

“The one… desire…” This time, it was Tony. Mostly muttered, not looking up. Also in the same indifferent tone.

The Captain first figured it might be some inside joke for the pair. But what really threw Steve off was when Sam joined in, “Believe… when I say-“

“I- want- it- that- way-“ Bruce, Tony, Stephen… even Natasha.

It clearly sounded like they were singing now, although a bit half-heartedly. Thor, Bucky, and himself were the only ones out of the loop, completely at a loss.

Fury, on the other hand, was visibly exasperated. Irritated by the interruption it brought to his undoubtedly important conversation. If Steve had to categorize it, it was an expression worn by a grade school teacher as they deliberated retirement just to get away from a particularly unruly group of teens.

Then, to make matters worse, Clint dramatically yelled, “TELL ME WHY!”

Which the rest responded in unison, “Aint nothing but a heartache-“

“Tell me why!!”

“Aint nothing but a mistake-“

“Tell me why~”

Steve’s head snapped from Clint who seemed thoroughly enjoying himself, to Tony who was grinning from ear to ear now. Both, he had to admit, had quite the resonating voice.

“I never want to hear you say~”

“I- want- it- that- way~”

A silence.

“What…?” Steve surveyed the room. Eyes landing on Clint, Natasha, Bruce Tony, and Sam who looked ready to burst out laughing any second. Thor and Bucky, however, looked just as perplexed as he did.

But Strange, on the other hand, appeared very smug about the whole situation, watching the Director with a wide smirk. As if very keen on not missing any of the other's reaction.

Fury took a deep sigh. His sight turning upward as if praying to the heavens.

“OUT! ALL OF YOU!”

* * *

“You just had to didn’t you?”

They were walking down the hall at a quick pace. Natasha, Tony, Strange at the front while the rest of them hot at their tails.

“Getting kicked out is by far the easiest way to end those tragically dull meetings.”

Natasha smirked, “You could have left any time. You weren’t even supposed to be in there.”

“Ouch,” Stephen feigned hurt. In which Tony simply let out a sympathetic laugh, patting his boyfriend on the shoulder. “…But it would not have been nearly as fun. Besides, went along rather well with the boy band joke-“

Tony shook his head, smirking. “Okay well… I’m off to the tower to get final things set up. Maybe take Brucie-bear here-”

They all stopped as they stood around the exit.

“We have to take care of something for SHIELD,” Natasha said nodding to some opposite direction.

Tony turned to her with a small frown. “A mission?”

“Yep, just a quick one,” Clint said. “Very simple. Some ambassador’s kid got kidnapped and held ransom. Not what we usually do but apparently some personal friend of Secretary Pierce. Probably only will take an hour or two.”

“Some of us can also go as backup just in case,” Steve suggested.

Clint nodded simply. “If you want, sure.”

But of course, nothing can just stay simple...

The next moment, Stephen was staring directly at Natasha. “Can I come?”

And from everything he had seen so far, Steve had a dreading sense that it was not actually a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo it's been a while -  
> I did mean to update sooner but damnnn things have been hard and hated everything I wrote;;;;
> 
> Thankx for sticking around tho :')
> 
> ~~**Edit 2/18/20: SORRY I HAVENT BEEN RESPONDING TO COMMENTS STILL - been just having severe down moods...;; I will def in the next ~2 days tho and have been reading them ;__; its what keeps me going so thank youuuu ♡** ~~


	4. day 1.3

“Shouldn’t this be work for the police? FBI…?”

“Again, a personal friend of Secretary Pierce. What? You think we shouldn’t go rescue the kid?”

Sam let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. “That’s not what I’m saying. I just didn’t know SHIELD handled this sort of things-”

“We don’t,” Clint replied with a shrug. “But there is apparently just a lot of politics surrounding this excreta, excreta… They just want it done quickly, the kid safe, kept quiet…”

“-And it’s not even a rescue. What you guys are suggesting is that we literally negotiate with terrorists.”

“And that is why we’re doing it and not the FBI.” But when silence fell, Clint finally looked up from his monitoring of the building, turning towards both Steve and Sam who clearly appeared apprehensive about the whole situation.

The team was situated on the rooftop of a building over from where the exchange was supposed to take place. Patiently waiting for Natasha to bring the agreed amount from the Ambassador for the ransom. Clint had been doing minor last-minute surveying of the perimeters while Steve and Sam stood not far away, crossed arm. Bucky, on the other hand, remained quiet about the whole issue, almost neutral.

Clint took a deep inhale before continuing. “Look. It’s just math. Negotiate the ransom, make the untraceable payment, retrieve the victim safe and sound. You get a rescue team, sure no money spent on the ransom but the victim’s chance of survival drops to 50% in any rescue scenario. There are weapons, the panic, too much uncertainty. If it makes you feel any better, we’re giving this kid the best chance at survival. Plus, the Ambassador has the money-”

“Ambassador doesn’t have the money.”

They all turned to see Natasha and Stephen walking towards them from the stairs. Natasha had been carrying a large duffle bag which she threw down in front of them.

“At least, not all the money anyway,” she said crossing her arms.

“How much?”

“Two million short.”

“Okay, that’s it,” Steve stepped forward. “Look we’re not just any task force, we can figure out how to rescue the kid safely without making this exchange-“

“You’re assuming the kid is here-“

“He’s not?”

  
  
“Probably not if they are being smart.”

“We’re the Avengers! We’ve done rescue missions before successfully-“

“Come on, who are they? Some Russian crime organization? We can take them on easy-“

“KGB.”

“Or more like shadow organization that is connected to KGB…”

“…Wait, what? KGB was disbanded in like… 1991-“

“Guys…?“

“…KGB was definitely not disbanded-“

“Wha-“

“Look, SHIELD has it handled-“

“What kind of mess is this? What is Fury trying to cover up this time?!”

“ _Guys_ -“

“We just have to do the exchange, get the kid, and everything will be okay-“

“This isn’t about the kid at all! This is about trying to keep this whole situation quiet! What is really going on!?”

“GUYS!”

All sights snapped onto Bucky then. The soldier rarely raised his voice and certainly never sounded this rattled.

“Where’s Strange?!”

A sense of panic swept over them as their eyes darted about. Stephen for sure arrived just moments ago with Natasha. The surgeon was just here… Just here along with…

Clint swallowed. “….Uh… who has the money…? _Please,_ someone tell me they have the money-“

The bag that had definitely been lying about on the floor between them… was gone.

The color started to visibly drain from Steve’s face. “Oh god-“

Bucky, next to him now, had an eye-wide stare, muttering, “…Stark is going to kill us-“

Steve's eyes snapped onto his friend, paling even further, now completely white as a sheet.

In the end, Natasha recovered first, darting towards the direction of the staircase.

“NAT!” soon the Captain called out after her. But when no answers came, not even a pause in movement, he hastily tried to follow. “Hold on! You can’t just- …NATASHA!” He managed to grab her arm, turning her sharply.

“TWO YEARS!” She yelled. She actually yelled right back at him.

Perhaps it was the utter shock that had Steve closing his mouth in an instant.

Natasha blinked, quickly, as if trying to collect herself once more. But her voice still held an edge, speaking fast. “I kept that idiotic, impulsive, egotistical maniac alive for _two years_. Not even a scratch on him for two fucking years… till-…” Her voice trailed off for a split second. “…Don’t tell me how to do my job. Not with this.”

With that, she was gone. The door that led to the staircase closing once more in a loud bang.

Steve didn’t know… how to respond.

He turned around sharply, to Clint. But the archer gave another shrug.

“…We’ll… we’ll intervene if things get out of hand?” he suggested hesitantly. Then, after clearing his throat, held out the earphone. “I already bugged the place… want to listen…?”

Cap ran a hand over his face, groaning. _God, what the hell was with everyone?????_

* * *

Stephen crossed the abandoned room in long efficient steps, the handle of the heavy bag still held tightly in hand. It doesn’t take long before he reached the elevator, stepped in quietly, pushing a button to couple floors up. The doors started to close when… someone stopped it.

Stephen smirked as he saw the certain redhead getting in.

There was a lingering glare but eventually, Natasha let out a short sigh, simply standing next to the surgeon in silence as the elevator started to lift up.

“They were being idiots,” he said. “It was taking too long.”

No response.

“…No lecture…?”

Natasha stood still, arms crossed. “I don’t like wasting my breath.”

A pause.

The next second, they both took a sideway glance, their eyes meeting. Then, a snort of hushed laughter.

“So are you going to let me do this?”

She stared at him then. Her eyes direct, expression quite blank once more. “You know if something happens to you, Tony will have our heads.”

A smirk still played on the surgeon’s lips. “Nothing will happen to me," he said with sure confidence. "You’re here.”

The corner of Natasha’s lips twitched, but she quickly darted her gaze to the floor number that was steadily rising. She let out a deep breath in and then out. “...First sign of something going wrong, you run. Deal? You don’t try playing the hero. You run.”

Stephen let out a dramatic sigh, almost childishly, almost playfully. But, “Deal.”

Though, the smile, the softness of it, was gone the moment the elevator opened once more.

The floor looked abandoned, bare, just like the rest of the building. There was hardly any furniture, tearings or graffitis covering most sections of the wall, quite dark due to no artificial lighting.

Two men stood at the further end, one leaning against a random office desk, the other standing a bit off to the side. Both well-dressed in what Stephen definitely recognized to be quite expensive, well-tailored suits. He kept his eyes on them, walking a half a step ahead of the redhead, drawing their attention. There was no need to be darting his gaze all around, assessing the situation, evaluating the threats. He knew, in this field, that was better left for Natasha.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” Stephen said as he approached. His voice carried, loudly, clearly, resonating in the large space. He wanted full attention on him. 

“You got the money?”

“Of course,” he flashed a smirk, throwing down the bag to a random desk that was nearby. It doesn’t go amiss that there was a folder already there. He exchanged a glance with Natasha but neither was stupid enough to reach for it. Not yet.

Instead, Stephen fixed his attention back to the Russian that was leaning against the desk. One that seemed less practically dressed, more flares to the suit.

“All three million.”

The other continued to stare at the doctor, raising an eyebrow. “We said five.”

“Did we?” Stephen replied with feign confusion.

“Yes.”

“Well, I have three million.”

“That’s a problem.”

“That is all the Ambassador had on such short notice.”

At the corner of his eyes, Stephen saw the second man drawing a gun, although he simply held it, not taking aim. God, he really hated empty threats. _Ugh…dull._

Behind him, however, Natasha shifts, standing a bit closer.

“Leave the three million,” the other continued with a strong accent. “And when you come back with the rest? Then we have a deal and give you the location of the child.” He tapped at the folder.

But the smile doesn’t falter from the surgeon’s lip, soon letting out an amused huff. “That’s not going to happen,” Stephen said smoothly, evenly. Perhaps a bit overconfident given the nature of the situation.

“No?”

“No.” He stood a little straighter, hands falling into the pockets of his coat as he paced leisurely. The piercing gaze fell from each man to the other. “…See, what’s going to happen is you’re going to take the three million, give us the location of the child, and you boys are going to run along, right now, to JFK. Which is all just good common sense..." a hint of faux laughter underlined his tone now. "...since you need to give yourself enough time for international check-in. Because here’s the thing…”

He took a step closer, noting how the tension in the room suddenly flared. He doesn’t doubt both Natasha and the other Russian reached for their gun. But the man currently in front of him, the one he’s talking to, stood completely still.

“In about little over four hours, your names and your associates are going to suddenly pop up on FBI’s no-fly list. Lucky for you, your flight leaves in three hours and twenty. So if it were me, I’d much rather spend three million in St. Petersburg than here in New York state prison. Way more bang for your buck. In fact, it’ll even feel like five million once you are there.”

Silence fell, no one moving an inch. Stephen kept his eyes locked on the other, neither of their gazes wavering. Then, after another second, then two, the Russian took a deep breath.

Stephen took a half step back. “Good?”

A curt nod.

“Good boys,” the smirk stretched further as Stephen finally reached for a file, looking inside. “Since we have a deal I’m going to take what we paid for.”

Noting the location in his head, he tossed it to Natasha, who caught it without trouble.

“Pleasure doing business with you,” he called out as they turned to leave, quickly making their way back to the elevator. “I thank you. The Ambassador thanks you. And we all hope to never see you again.”

And as Stephen pressed the button to the ground floor, the doors soon closing once more, he doesn’t miss the smirk on the redhead’s lips.

............

Sam let out a scoff, turning to the rest of them. A clear amusement was written on his tone. “Did he just fucking pull that off?”

Clint was smirking, shaking his head a little. But…

“He’s lucky,” Steve said, crossing his arms. “That was reckless.”

But before the Captain could go on a hand was at his shoulder. When he glanced to his right, Bucky was smirking at him.

“Come on, punk. You have to admit, he’s got style.”

That… really did not help. But before the irritation could settle in…

“GET DOWN!”

Steve had just enough time to throw his weight to the ground, an arrow whizzed by him, hitting the target dead on. There was a loud groaning and Steve looked just in time to see an unfamiliar man hitting the ground.

“Nat! We’ve been spotted-“

Then, from below, over at the next building, a loud bang that awfully sounded like a gunshot.

Steve didn’t hesitate then, drawing his shield. “GET ME EYES ON STRANGE!”

* * *

Luckily enough, no one was hurt.

When the team engaged full-heartedly, it was hardly an even fight. Within twenty minutes flat, the Avengers managed to locate and disarm all enemy associates both openly engaging with them and hidden in the surrounding area.

That was... _after_ they were able to stop worrying about a certain civilian’s safety.

Because truth be told, the real and only concern from the beginning had been extracting Stephen safely away from what soon became a full-on battlefield.

Natasha had managed to keep the doctor out of harm's way initially but after narrowly missing a bullet herself while pushing Stephen out of the way, Steve took the initiative to drag the surgeon out. Depositing him in a safe location a block away before running back in to help.

Stephen definitely did not appreciate the condescending glare the Captain laid on him before leaving the scene but considering the situation they had been in, did not utter a retort.

But in midst of the chaos, Natasha still somehow found the time to alert couple SHIELD agents the location of the Ambassador’s child. Which, led to a safe rescue.

So in the end, everything ended well enough. It wasn’t as quick and quiet of a mission as they would have liked and expected but no real lasting damage. Even Fury gave a resigned sigh when they returned and let them off without a lecture. Although made it clear he expected a full report from Clint and Natasha by morning.

The issue there, however, was that the two former SHIELD agents weren’t quite sure about the details as to why things went wrong.

“What happened exactly?”

Natasha and Clint stood a little further away from the rest of their teammates. All of them were now back at the Stark tower, in one of the communal floors they were told to wait in. Bruce had messaged them that he would meet them there then show them to their rooms while Tony still dealt with other last-minute arrangements.

“Not sure,” Clint said leaning against a wall. “One of the stray agents found us listening in. …They may have thought of that as a threat but… they had people surrounding the building too. It shouldn’t have been enough to start an open fire. They wanted a quiet exchange and we were giving them one-…”

Natasha let out a huff, crossing her arms. “So what triggered them?”

“I mean…” Clint nodded subtly towards the rest of the crew. Mainly Steve, Bucky, Sam who were still in their flashy Avengers getup. They were situated more towards the middle of the room, some pacing, others lounging on the couch. “We did have some very… notable people in this group. Obviously not a standard team. But… well, in this timeline, they shouldn’t even know who Avengers are yet so-” He ruffled his hair, shrugging.

Natasha sighed, heavily, stepping closer to lean on the wall next to Clint. This whole situation had been weighing heavily on the redhead. It didn’t make sense. The exchange was basically made, they were nearly out. Everything pointed to all parties wanting a painless transaction, which was in successful progress.

Just because they realized she and Stephen had backup watching a building over shouldn’t have automatically merited a shootout. Especially how little in number they were. Of course, that mattered very little considering who they were but the Russians didn’t know that. And again, Clint was right. Their mere presence shouldn’t have triggered such a response either. After all, at this timeline, this time of the year, Avengers did not even exist. No one even knew that Avengers was something to be threatened by.

But before she could finish entertaining her thoughts, something snapped her attention back to the situation at hand. The conflict that was happening right then and there.

“That was reckless! You are a civilian. You shouldn’t have jumped in let alone have even been there!”

Most would have been intimidated with the biting tone that belonged to the Captain, paired with the searing gaze, all straight posture.

But apparently not Stephen Strange.

“Relax, Captain,” the surgeon replied, leisurely walking to a couch, throwing his weight onto it without a care. “It all worked out in the end.”

“And it all very well could have not! That was luck.”

“That wasn’t luck. That was calculation. …Also, if you morons didn’t just stand around bickering amongst yourselves due to poor leadership-“

“And what about what happened after?!” Steve stepped closer, the frown settling in, jaws locking. “You could have died! Your decision to go rogue landed you in the line of fire with no weapon, no training-“

Stephen rolled his eyes, “Well I’m alive!”

Steve let out a harsh scoff, his hands falling to his hips. “You really don’t see a problem with this, do you? You’re arrogant, Strange. You think you can just do whatever you want-“

“So are you. Isn’t that why you are this worked up over this? Because the little civilian here solved your problem? Proved to be better with solutions you couldn’t ever dream of? Proved I was smarter than you?”

“In the end, you created problems by being there. We couldn’t engage properly because everyone was concerned for your safety! …Because we all know if something happened to you Tony would have been devastated. At the very least you should care about him enough to not to be so selfish-“

That made the playfulness disappear from Stephen’s voice. The piercing gaze hardening as they stared directly at the Captain. He let out a huff of laughter but it was deprived of any warmth.

“Oh _please_. Stop boring me with your sanctimonious speech,” he spat out coldly. “You think too highly of yourself. That may work well for your little worshipers here and but don’t delude yourself into thinking I care about what you have to say.”

A long pause followed those words. Everyone in the room remained completely still, eyes on the fuming Captain and the brazen doctor.

Eventually, however, Steve took a deep breath, in and out. He shifted his gaze away for a moment, as if contemplating, then turned his attention fully back onto the surgeon. There was a newfound calmness in his tone.

“…You’re right. I’m not going to get through to you. But you know who will care about what I have to say?” His expression was completely blank, serious still but impressively blank, calm. “Tony.”

Clint muttered a curse under his breath. Only Natasha seemed to have heard it. And quite frankly, she shared the sentiment. She briefly shut her eyes closed, mentally sighing. The rest shifted around nervously wondering if they should intervene before this undoubtedly imploded.

  
Just then, the elevator opened as well, Bruce striding in with a tablet. Though sensing the obvious tension, stopped dead in his track. His eyes scanned the room hastily, eventually turning from Steve to Stephen, then at the rest in silent question.

But neither Steve nor Stephen appeared to have comprehended what was happening around them. Their sights fixed on each other in a heated glare.

Then soon, Stephen rose from the couch. Once again standing at his full height right in front of the Captain.

“ _Excuse me_?” In two mere words, it held so much bitterness, so much outrage, resentment that had many around flinching.

Though, perhaps unsurprisingly, Steve stubbornly held his ground. “I’ll tell Tony what you did today. Exactly how it went down. Maybe you’ll care when it’s your boyfriend worried about you, disappointed at you, angry at you that you so carelessly risked your life.“

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

The two remained directly face-to-face. Silent as both parties waited for what was next.

A smirk playing on Steve’s lips. Pleased that this time, finally, it appeared he won. Knew he found the pressure point.

It was so apparent this time, Strange was so obviously in the wrong. Rushed into a mission on his own that he should not have been involved in in the first place. Once Tony hears this, the genius would undoubtedly be upset. And the doctor, as uncaring as he was to most people’s opinion, definitely would care whether Tony was happy with him or not.

And sure enough, after another short minute, Stephen did something they never saw him do before.

He stormed off without so much as a backward glance.

As soon as the surgeon disappeared from sight, Bruce stepped forward. “ _What happened_?”

Cint threw him a look that very much conveyed something along the lines of _I’ll explain later_.

Bucky sighed, leaning back once more on the opposite couch. “…Stevie… was that really necessary?” Though, seeing the hint of smugness lingering on his best friend, he rolled his eyes, not bothering to wait for the answer.

"You shouldn't have done that," Natasha said.

Steve turned to her, almost immediately, with a small frown. "You saw him! He wasn't taking the situation seriously. Couldn't even own up to his mistake."

The redhead remained expressionless, her voice still completely even. "He was wrong to have jumped in on the mission. ...But you shouldn't have threatened him using Tony."

“Are you seriously going to tell Stark?” Sam asked with a sigh of his own. “…Okay… but to be fair… I suppose it was kind of dangerous. Maybe Stark should know…”

Steve gave a short nod, settling finally onto one of the couch seats close by Bucky. “I’ll… I’ll tell Tony.”

Clint and Natasha exchanged a glance.

* * *

Unlike their previous, although future, more permanent stay at the tower, they did not get their own floor. As Bruce explained briefly that that would have taken a longer time to arrange and he had told Tony not to bother when their hope was not to stay for too long anyway.

So each Avenger had their own room on the shared floor, which obviously meant a shared kitchen and living room. None of them had any complaints. It was overall a quite comfortable arrangement after all. And frankly, it was quite clear Bruce wasn’t about to let them.

They didn’t see Tony till late evening rolled around. By which, all of them had settled into their own rooms, washed up, and had been lounging in the shared living space. Then, around 8 pm the billionaire waltzed into the room, a huge grin on his face.

All of them looked up, some calling out a quick greeting, although most soon glanced at Steve. Waiting to see if the Cap would really carry out his earlier threat.

“Hey there. Everyone settling in okay?” Tony strode over to the mini-bar, pouring himself a finger or two of an amber liquid before turning back towards the group. “I’ve ordered take-out for today and it’ll be here in like fifteen.”

All eyes definitely snapped back onto Steve as the blonde stood to his feet. Slowly walking over to where Tony now stood, rubbing the back of his neck in slight anxiousness. “Tony… I… I have to talk to you actually… It’s about today-“

Funny enough, the Captain expected his teammates to bolt. Make some excuse or another to leave the room.

But they didn’t. Even as some like Natasha and Bucky had a book or newspaper in their hand, their attention was dead focused in his conversation with the brunette. Even Thor turned away from the TV and Clint stopped chewing his chips.

Steve suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn’t sure why he thought his teammates would have offered them privacy honestly. Considering years of being around them he should have known they would all stay to spectate.

What was surprising, however, was…

“Oh- Yeah, Stephen already told me.”

Steve blinked, trying to let the words sink in. “He did…?”

“Yeah, he told me how you saved him,” Tony replied easily. “…So I have you to thank for my boyfriend coming back safely unharmed, huh?” He took a swig of the alcohol, a warm smile on his lips as he took a couple steps forward.

Soon the warm hand settled on Steve’s shoulder.

“Thank you. Honestly. Really.”

Steve felt his brain short-circuit. Suddenly too confused but too focused on the genuine fondness in the brunette’s eyes to start figuring it out.

“…You know-,” Tony let out a small huff. His gaze lowering for just for a second before staring directly into Steve’s baby blue. “Everything today… I- uh…” There was a soft chuckle, a passing nervousness. “You really are everything I hoped Captain America would be.”

Steve swallowed, trying so hard to simply find his voice. “…Y-you’re welcome-” He barely managed to stop the words from coming out as a question.

But Tony seemed to have not found any of it odd. Perhaps chucking it up to the blonde being flustered over genuine gratitude. Another grin and he turned back to the rest of the team. “How about we all eat together today? I’ll go start setting up the table…”

Steve would have smiled but…

At that moment a certain doctor entered the room.

Tony’s attention seemed to automatically gravitate to the other. “Oh, hey babe. Can you help?”

“Of course,” Stephen replied with a soft smile, as if not a care in the world. “I’ll be right there.”

They all watched as Tony disappeared into the dining area.

And various levels of confusion settled as to what had just happened. But no one was as confused as Cap.

Stephen leisurely walked closer to the group. And Steve continued to fix him with a glare.

“What did you tell him?” It came out harsh, irritation emphasized in every word.

He couldn’t have told Tony exactly as how it happened. Tony would not be this unconcerned about it if…

The pleasantness, the easiness disappeared in a split second from the doctor. There was a newfound coldness to Stephen’s expression now. Still in his usual composure but what underlined it that was definitely ominous. As if all the previous volatile anger was shifted, molded, into one singular control.

“Exactly how it happened,” Stephen replied with a hint of laughter. “Things got out of hand… I may have been a little reckless, your words not mine… But the Captain America saved the day…” The last bit was exaggerated, painfully sarcastic.

“…and me. But the good Captain seemed a bit upset- …most likely because he was just concerned about the civilian’s, being me in this story, well being.” With that the surgeon took a step closer, then another, and another. “…Why? I thought you’d be pleased.”

“You-“ Steve honestly didn’t know how to respond to this, slowly things starting to click in place. The bastard must have…

“It’s all about how you frame a story, Captain. Perception.” Stephen continued. “Oh and I apologized to him already, by the way. For being rash, being in danger. …Although considering how I led with how I nearly died, Tony seemed relieved I’m unhurt. More upset at those firing the guns than at me. …And after all, things do get out of hand so fast during missions. Hardly can be my fault, he said.”

Steve let out an exasperated scoff, arms crossing. He couldn’t believe this. Strange seriously somehow, with arrogant overconfidence and smooth-talking, found a way to weasel his way out of trouble… even with Tony. Then again, he probably shouldn’t be shocked.

“You get to be the hero. I’m off the hook. …I got it right, didn’t I? Appealing to your vanity.”

Then Stephen paused for a moment, his gaze following to the last spot they had seen Tony before he disappeared behind the dividing wall. There was a slight softening in his eyes, though his tone still held the same harsh weight. “…You were right about one thing though. I do care if he’s unhappy with me. …But from what I gathered… you are the same. You care a great deal as to whether he likes you or not.”

There was an uncomfortable shift around the room. Steve doesn’t doubt that many may have side-eyed each other.

But that was currently the least of his concern.

He gritted his teeth, trying fast to figure his way out of this, the next right move. But part of him knew, on the back of his head, this was far from his wheelhouse. This was basically psychological warfare, Strange’s playing field not his.

“…And what if I just go in there and tell him everything. Details about how you jumped into the mission, alone, without so much as letting us know-“

But the doctor cut him off, the smirk stretching across his expression fully. “Oh, you wouldn’t want that. As I said, you seem rather thrilled to be in his good graces… for some reason. You _love it_ when he likes you. And he certainly sees you as a hero right now. Protected me, his favorite person in his life.”

“Will you really throw away all that? Risk looking petty by highlighting certain details? Tell on me? Try to make me look bad? Shatter that image of you as the good, honest hero in the process? For what? Small percentage chance that he _may_ be displeased with me for reason I already technically apologized for?”

Steve pursed his lips, his hands falling to his hips as he continued to glare.

The frustrating thing is… Strange was right. Steve put himself at a disadvantage by letting Stephen tell the tale first. Especially considering how the doctor clearly had a way with words. Knew exactly how to tell a story, calculate which details to emphasize, lay out each word precisely in what way that would ultimately best suit his needs.

At this point, it was a total gamble to argue his side of the story. Steve may even come off as defensive… obviously trying to portray Strange in poor light. It may even appear petty considering Strange painted him as a hero, even apologized for his own faults… though the doctor most likely didn’t fully acknowledge everything he did wrong, that Steve was sure of…

And if Tony ended up focusing on Steve’s behavior on the situation, the Captain’s unwillingness to move on …and Strange somehow spins that to say it showed unreasonable vindictiveness or… God, his head hurt. This definitely was not his typical battlefield.

But…

He took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. “You were being reckless. If he knew how you tried to overtake the mission-… Tony is not stupid. He will see that you nearly sabotaged the whole mission with your arrogance and nearly died in the process.“

“Maybe in your timeline, he would have. Maybe in your world, your words would have mattered more, I wouldn’t know. But see, here’s the thing, Captain…”

He stepped closer then, now the pair of them only mere feet apart. “This is _my_ timeline. He is _my_ boyfriend. As much as he has taken a liking to you right now, he hardly knows you. Me? He is in love with me. Has been for years. Really want to bet whose words, whose story, whose feelings would ultimately matter more?”

That made Steve freeze, completely still in place.

He gritted his teeth, trying to swallow back the curse he was formulating in his head. But ultimately he knew. If there was one thing he knew Strange did, he didn’t exaggerate, didn’t bank on speculation. He spoke of facts.

And that one hurt.

“Oh and one more thing…” Stephen went on. Then the next second, even the fake smile, even the amusement… was completely wiped clear.

It was as if the air around them had shifted. Once again, Steve had to remind himself that this Stephen most certainly could not be using magic. However…

It felt like the temperature had suddenly dropped. As if someone took half the air around him. A shot of tension reverberated up his spine. The warning Steve usually feels just before a battle, right in front of danger.

He blinked quickly. Somehow, he had unconsciously taken a step back without even realizing.

A shot of embarrassment came over him but he didn’t have much time to dwell on it. For the next words uttered by the other, the harsh warning that was etched into it, had the Captain snap his attention right back.

“ _Do not threaten me again_ ,” it was all but a growl. The sharp gaze holding so much intensity, so much rage, that seemed hardly possible. “Do not dare to ever use him to threaten me. I am not your subordinate. I am not in this team you are in charge of. I do not have you on a pedestal. Do not make that mistake _again_.”

Stephen took another wide step forward.

And Steve, once again without really meaning to, stepped back, swallowing hard.

“I don’t like throwing his name around …but I will make an exception for you.” Stephen was talking faster and faster by the second but surprisingly still very articulate. “After all, it was you who brought him into our disagreement. And you seem so..." he let out a harsh laugh, dipped in utter sarcasm. "... _confused_ as to the situation here. Where my place is in Tony's life and where is yours.”

“Tony Stark is _my_ boyfriend. Check his will, any documentation of his asset, all authorization to make decisions on his behalf when he is unable to… you will find _my_ name. That is how much influence I have here. _With him_. _My_ timeline. _My_ world. _My_ boyfriend. _Mine_.”

The next Steve stepped back, he nearly stumbles.

“…All the _privilege_ you have right now, it is because I _allowed it_. Tony’s time, his attention, his kindness… that is all privilege to you that you are _allowed_ because I let it. One complaint from me, couple whispers of how I don’t trust you, how I don’t like you… and it can all end for you. So I have one rule I suggest you follow from here on out. Do. Not. Piss. Me. Off.”

Bitter silence washed over them.

For a moment everyone was frozen in place. It seemed that at some point Bucky and Natasha stood from their seats, in case they needed to restrain the two away from each other. But at this point, no one dared to move.

Then, slowly, Stephen straightened up, taking a step back and another…

One breath in and out, and suddenly the surgeon appeared composed as ever. The borderline murderous intent that had been striking just seconds ago completely disappeared.

Then, a pleasant, what appeared to be a well-rehearsed smile and he turned to the rest of them. “I’ll be helping Tony set up. Food will be arriving soon if one of you will be so kind as to go downstairs to pick it up.”

Clint nodded hastily. His eyes a bit wide and the forgotten chip still in his hand.

Stephen doesn’t comment on it. Blatantly ignores the rest of their equally stunned expression. He simply said thank you before heading towards the kitchen.

And Steve… let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Thor… started chuckling. “Now I see why he gets along so well with my brother-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry from now on there probably would be one chapter per “day” of the rogue’s week but shorter
> 
> *the inspiration & partial quotes from the ransom exchange scene is from American TV show called Scandal- I've only skipped around through few episodes but its good & close friends love it 
> 
> Btw thank you for the amazing continued support both on the main fic and here ;___; ♡  
> As of recently, the main fic actually got little over 2400 kudos 🎉🎉🎉...Which honestly I never thought would happen so waejksld 
> 
> I've also been hearing a lot from readers how they think their comment & kudos don't matter much but quite honestly, truly, they matter A LOT. If it wasn't for you guys I probably wouldn't have gotten back into writing honestly. 
> 
> ♡x3000
> 
>  **Edit 3/18/20**  
>  ~~I still have yet to individually reply back to the comments in this chapter~~ \- and I definitely want to (because I like doing it;;) & will soon. But just quickly, thank you for the amazing responses to this chapter! Glad so many people enjoyed it LOLOLOL


	5. day 2

“I’m just saying that is a stupid way to get rid of a body!”

“No, it’s true. As far as acids go hydrofluoric acid is weak-“

“And bodies don’t dissolve that way either-“

“What’s going on?” Steve asked as he made his way to one of the couches by the large flat screen.

Bucky automatically scooted to make room, still smiling as his eyes darted briefly to his best friend then soon back to Clint and Sam who seemed transfixed on the large monitor. It appeared that they had been watching a show of some kind. As to the exact title, the Captain was not familiar, however.

Sam sat on the opposite end of the couch and Clint, as usual, half lying on the floor with various snacks within reach. Thor stood not far but near the entrance to the kitchen. The god must have walked in a little before him, possibly to check on what the entire racket was about. Steve could guess perhaps the rest of the team must be in the kitchen. It was nearing dinnertime…

“They are ruining the plotline with their expertise,” Bucky eventually replied. Everyone else was obviously too distracted. Then, said a little loudly to the rest of them,“…So how would you get rid of a body then?“

Sam and Clint turned. The latter opened his mouth, as if about to respond when another voice cut in.

“Ever since I was a child-“ Stephen started, though not looking up from what appeared to be case file of some kind.

The surgeon had the other couch to himself, settled comfortably in the middle, crossed legged, a pen in hand. There were x-rays, diagrams, and many pages of notes sprawled all over his lap, overflowing slowly to the space next to him.

Steve tensed at the voice. Just a bit.

…Okay, maybe a little more than a bit. Enough for Bucky to give him a sideward glance with a particularly irritating, knowing smirk. Steve immediately shot back a glare. In which the brunette simply shook his head, chuckling under his breath as he turned his attention away.

Luckily, it appeared no one else noticed their little exchange. At the very least, no one commented on it. Thor, however, had a suspicious smile playing on his lips.

Steve and Stephen haven’t really spoken directly since their spat the night prior. Although, Strange was awfully pleasant enough during the dinner that followed.

The doctor, once again in front of Tony, mentioned in passing how Steve had got him to safety earlier that day. It was definitely an insult masqueraded as praise. Even Steve, who didn’t often play in mind games, could tell that. A dig at how the Captain couldn’t tell his side of the story at this point, how he was outsmarted… Emphasizing that Stephen Strange was leading the show, painting the story exactly as he wanted it seen, and he, Steve, had no choice but to follow. How “good” or “bad” the Captain appeared in Tony’s eyes were apparently up to Stephen’s whims.

Steve had felt a shot of annoyance then. After all, he was never the one for fake pleasantries and certainly not as good of an actor as Strange obviously is.

If he didn’t like someone, Steve was upfront about it. Believed in not hiding behind some double meaning conversations and carefully crafted insults but confronting it head-on.

Yes, any other night, he would have most likely snapped out a retort, right then and there. Called the smug bastard out on the whole stupid performance...

…If it wasn’t for how Tony threw him a fond look.

All smiles and how grateful he was that his boyfriend came back safe.

And the words, the anger, died.

How long has it been since Tony stared at him in such a way? With such admiration and warmth?

Quite frankly, Steve, perhaps selfishly, didn’t have the heart to give it up.

And Strange… probably knew that.

By the end of the night, Steve had decided to avoid Stephen all together. At least, temporarily till he figured out next plan of action. Believed it to be not hard considering his previous experience with the doctor, the sorcerer evidently seemed hell-bent on avoiding all of them since they arrived back at the compound.

But weirdly enough, and unfortunately for the certain Captain, this Stephen Strange didn’t seem keen on the idea.

The surgeon stayed the night yesterday at the tower. Actually spent the night at the Avengers-… no _Stark_ Tower. Which frankly, was something that never happened in the future.

Steve found that out the next morning upon return from his morning run. Strange had been cooking breakfast for he, Tony and Nat… soon turning into a little group activity once Clint and Thor shuffled in at the prospect of food.

And that was the other thing. Strange was actually including himself. He interacted with the team. Started small talks with Sam, Thor, and Bucky… bantered quite well with Clint and Natasha... made plans with Tony that included Bruce…

Steve honestly couldn’t figure out what exactly was going on or what game Strange was playing… but whatever it was, this definitely felt like a whole different kind of warfare than his clash with the sorcerer the first time around in the future.

And he definitely didn’t miss how Stephen was, once again, here at the tower. _With them_. The surgeon seemed to have come directly from the hospital, appeared to have no plans on leaving any time soon. Even left work early judging by how early into the evening it currently was.

“…I always thought perhaps the smart way to hide a body is to keep it somewhere temporarily. Frozen, of course.”

Steve blinked quickly, suddenly snapped away from his private thoughts.

Peering around, however, he appeared not alone is being a little stunned by the words that were coming out of the surgeon’s mouth.

But Stephen paid no heed to the mortified stares, the surprised exasperation. Simply picking up another paper from his folder, he continued talking in the same even tone.

“…Then I would leave an anonymous tip about a certain location… How I’ve seen someone with a shovel nearby an area… perhaps it’s buried there, excreta. They would dig the place up but when nothing is found, they would surely move on. After all, false tips come in all the time. Then I would bury the body in that exact place. The freshly dug soil won’t be suspicious and the police wouldn’t look there again because they already have.”

With that, the surgeon glanced upwards, a blank expression.

Soon enough, Sam broke the silence. “…Did you seriously start your dead-body-hiding scheme with _ever since I was a child_???”

A smirk playing on his lips, Stephen leaned back onto his seat, giving a light shrug. As if daring them to believe it to be a joke or exaggeration.

Clint burst out laugh, shaking his head, soon followed by Thor. Even Bucky seemed rather amused.

But before any of them could make further comments, a loud thud could be heard from the direction of the kitchen.

Thor, who stood in the viewpoint, was already craning his head, trying to get a glimpse of what was happening in the other room.

“Someone hurt?” Steve made a motion to stand.

“No,” Thor replied quickly. He was slightly squinting. “…It appears Man of Iron was trying to acquire the utensil beyond his reach-“

Clint rolled over, laughing, while Sam strained over from the couch, trying to get a look as well.

“Shouldn’t you go help?” Bucky asked, nodding towards a certain surgeon.

Stephen, on the other hand, hadn’t bothered moving at all. “Haven’t you heard?” he said sarcastically. It was paired with a fitting pleasant smile. “As a tall person, I cannot offer to reach something on the high shelf for Tony. Yet if he ask, I must oblige.”

They all gave him a look.

“That is the law,” the doctor continued with the same satirical flat tone, though the smile dropped quickly.

Clint gave him a look of skepticism, “Seriously?”

Stephen stared back, impassive. “I like sex.”

“What does that even have to do with-“

“I would like sex tonight and I have a far better chance of getting it if Tony is left in a good mood. Height complex has always been a touchy subject. …But then again, I suppose a good mood or fucking terrible one… either will do for Tony-“

“TMI, man!” Sam exclaimed.

Stephen simply replied with a smirk.

Sam picked up a cushion, making a motion as if to throw it at the doctor but then…

“STEPHEN!”

All of them automatically let out a snort, knowing full well exactly whose voice that had been from the kitchen.

Stephen gave a loud, dramatic, “Yes dear?” as he started to organize the files, setting them carefully aside.

“COME HERE! I NEED HELP!”

The surgeon gave the rest of them a look, one that plainly displayed a silent, melodramatic, “ _see?”_ before rising to his feet. They would have believed the fake annoyance the doctor wore if it wasn’t for the genuine smile lined his lips subtly. That was definitely not part of the act.

“So you do need me after all,” Stephen said gleefully as he headed quickly to the kitchen. It was loud enough for everyone still in the living room to hear.

And Tony doesn’t miss a beat. “I can replace you with a step ladder!”

The doctor shook his head, chuckling as he disappeared fully into the next room. There were more banters being exchanged but muffled now, no longer audible to most who remained.

“We should all go help,” Clint said eventually, groaning as he stretched.

The rest nodded. And one by one they swiftly made their way over.

A second passed. Then another. Then eventually…

“You coming, punk?”

“…Yeah,” Steve muttered, his eyes snapping onto Bucky who stood next to him now. It finally occurred to him they were the only two remained. “…Go ahead. I’ll be there in a minute.”

But the other was giving him a stare. And Steve knew that stare. One that paired with the opening and closing of the mouth, clearly wanting to say something but holding back.

He sighed, heavily. “I’m fine, Buck. …I’m-…” The rest of the words soon escaped him. Wasn’t really sure how to describe what he was feeling really. Couldn’t really define them even if he wanted to.

“…He sure knows how to make an impression, doesn’t he?” Bucky's voice was impressively blank, his expression too.

But the unspoken implication already had Steve snapping his sights back at his best friend, frowning. “That’s not-“

The other shrugged. “…We already knew that about him, right? He’s charismatic. And smart enough to know how to get people to like him…”

The blonde didn’t look away but slowly closed his mouth.

Then, after a small huff, he threw his weight back fully onto the couch seat. Leaning back, letting his head settle heavily on the soft cushion.

“…Yeah. …I just-“

“Wasn’t expecting everyone in the team to get along with him?”

“…Maybe.”

A hand settled on Steve’s shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. Perhaps if it was anyone other than Bucky, he may have been at least a little embarrassed about the juvenile admission.

“…I also wasn’t… It’s hard. Seeing… all that… you know?” He let out another sigh, trying to sit upright again. His eyes were on the doorframe that led to the kitchen. He could hear voices now, laughter from the next room.

He… never had to see this. He never saw any of this.

Certainly not when they returned to the Avenger compound after Thano’s defeat but also not during when Tony and Strange had first dated.

Clint was probably right in the assumption. The Sorcerer probably very much had the “us vs. them” mentality upon the rogues’ return after the war. Sure they can visibly see the tall tale signs that Tony and Strange were a couple but the doctor never let his guard down around them. The intimacy, the affection that they are seeing now probably was limited to when the couple was in private. When the rogues, aka people Stephen Strange didn’t like, were not around. After all, it seemed Banner and Thor were completely familiarized with the display of affection.

But the odd thing was… and why the situation was so much more… daunting… was that Steve never saw this even when Tony first dated Strange. Before him becoming the Sorcerer Supreme, before his departure, before the accident.

After the original Avengers were first formed and moved into the Avengers tower, there was about a year gap before the then surgeon’s accident and departure. Of course, Tony spoke frequently of his then-boyfriend but, oddly enough, Strange never bothered to even say hello. Apart from Natasha, none of the team ever met this boyfriend of Tony’s. Steve did remember on some occasions it was clear Tony brought his boyfriend over to his floor at the tower. There were signs. But Jarvis kept the floor on locked until Strange apparently left. There was never even an accidental run-in except… _way_ in the beginning, after Loki’s invasion, when Steve ran into them-

The team never questioned it much at the time. Natasha mentioned at some point that Strange was a workaholic like Tony. And Clint threw in that maybe it was for the better… not having a civilian too involved with the team unnecessarily.

But truth be told, Steve may have… hopefully, told himself… it may have meant that things weren’t so serious after all. That the happy couple may not be that… happy.

Avengers mattered to Tony. The genius dedicated his life to it. What type of boyfriend of his would opt-out… and quite frankly, seemed to avoid… even getting to know the team that played a significant role in Tony’s life? Either the relationship wasn’t serious or this definitely would eventually become a strain on the relationship. Sure, Tony did act like he was very much in love with his boyfriend, acted like everything was perfect… but who knows, this was Tony they were talking about. Not a far-fetched story for their residential billionaire to be looking at his lover and perhaps the whole relationship through rose-colored glasses.

Especially after hearing about how the couple broke up, hearing a bit of what Strange apparently had said to Tony at the end… and especially when he, Steve, and Tony had gotten together… Steve had told himself, most likely, Stephen Strange and Tony Stark didn’t have some perfect relationship as Natasha believed.

So to be seeing _this_. To see this domestic bliss…

And he also always believed… apart from Strange being the Sorcerer Supreme, the doctor didn’t have a chance of being involved in the Avengers. Not in a good way anyway. If it weren’t for his magical abilities, he wouldn’t really belong on the team. Sure, Strange clearly didn’t want to get along with the team in the first place but even if he did, he wouldn’t be able to.

But now…

“…It just… stings… a bit.”

There was a sigh. And this time, it wasn’t him. Bucky was now giving him a sympathetic, knowing look that Steve always sort of appreciated and hated at the same time.

“You have your friend back. At least for the time being. The one who… likes you. We don’t know how long this all will last before we go back to our time so… enjoy it. And don’t ruin it by unnecessarily squabbling with his boyfriend.”

Steve shot back a tight smile. “…Yeah… I know…”

“…Also, I think a good portion of why he adores you right now is because Stark thinks you are good at keeping Strange alive and safe…”

He gave a resigned stare, grimacing at the ironic humor of the whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> missed me? :')  
> please say yes. 
> 
> Sorry, it has been a long while - I had full intention of trying to get this story mostly finished out by May but it has been a very, quite frankly, insane couple months (and the virus thing didn't help;; amplified all my problems by tenfolds and threw in more curveballs). 
> 
> But thank you everyone who checked up on me and the words of encouragement or simple kindness ;___;  
> honestly, I really didn't expect that from... ya know, mostly strangers? ahahaa;;; And I didn't expect so many people to show interest in a new chapter ♡ 
> 
> & I definitely will try to start updating again. Life hasn't fully calmed down but I think if I don't start forcing a bit of hobby time, I'll slowly become numb .-.
> 
> Hope you are all staying safe and well as you can be in this ordeal ♡x3000  
> 


	6. day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because I've gotten a lot of positive feedback recently & people kept saying they wanted this updated soon 🤣

Two knocks and the door opened.

Without really entertaining the questioning look the redhead was giving him, Stephen just pushed past in. He did toss a small box over his shoulder, however. One that Natasha caught easily.

“Your Christmas gift,” Stephen said simply as he made his way towards the other’s bed. He threw his weight onto it, letting out a groan as his back met the comfort of the soft mattress.

As expected of Tony, he supposed. Even with the last-minute arrangement, spared no expenses in getting the best for his future teammate’s temporary accommodation. The doctor closed his eyes for a brief moment, trying to determine if he liked this mattress better than the one in Tony’s room. Debating if he should entertain the idea asking his boyfriend to change his to this model.

“Isn’t it a bit early?” A hint of knowing laugh.

Stephen opened his eyes, taking a deep breath in.

But even before he could say anything else, she went onwards. “You know… you don’t need an excuse to come here to the tower.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” he replied flatly.

Natasha completely ignores the half-hearted denial, soon settling down to sitting at the foot of the bed. “You can just say you’re here to see Tony.”

The surgeon let out a scoff, turning his gaze to the ceiling. “I _am_ here to see Tony.”

Convincing. ...As if he always frequented the Stark Tower. As if it wasn’t Tony who usually stayed at Stephen’s flat because the doctor felt more comfortable staying in his space, his home. As if it wasn’t odd that for the second consecutive day, he cut his work hour short, rushing back here. For the truth of the matter was…

“…And keep an eye on his team,” she finished his thoughts for him.

Stephen turned towards her, glaring. “You think you know everything because you’re from the future-“

She wasn’t fazed in the least, however.

The redhead soon shrugged, turning over the box still in her hand absentmindedly. “Actually… You’re acting completely different than the first time I’ve been through this. You never… came by to the tower this frequently when the team was formed. Didn’t even meet the Avengers for a very long time.”

That caught his attention. Stephen slowly pushed himself up, propping himself to the side to get a better look at the other.

_Really?_

From Natasha’s words, it could be implied that the Avengers basically moved in with Tony soon after it was formed. Stephen had a strong urge to roll his eyes but well… he supposed he should have expected that from Tony. Also would make sense why none of them put up that much of a fight moving in temporarily and somehow knew their way around without much explanation.

_But really?_ He, Stephen, didn’t bother to keep an eye on any of them? Didn’t bother to check if they weren’t taking advantage of his boyfriend’s kindness?

That didn’t sound like him.

“Why?” he blurted out, a frown starting to settle on his expression.

Natasha gave him one of her usual impassive stares. Her voice still even and calm. “When asked, you just said why bother. …Maybe it was because you didn’t like the team. The idea of Tony being part of something that constantly involves life-threatening situations… You knew you couldn’t stop him but at the same time didn’t want to condone it.”

He let out a huff. Now that sounded like him.

“…When you don’t like something but can’t do anything about it, you just ignore its very existence.”

The next time Stephen met her gaze, there was a lingering smile. A sympathetic smile.

“The only thing different this time is that you couldn’t ignore it, I suppose. We literally showed up at your doorstep. …And because of that… we forced your hand. You saw for yourself how… Tony is with the team. …Along with the implication that the team still exists in the distant future. Not a passing phase…”

“He always wanted a family,” the words escaped him without really meaning to. He hoped it sounded neutral, just a statement. But frankly, knew it came out cold, harsh.

It was times like this Stephen wished he wasn’t so damn selfish.

He honestly did. Definitely wished he was simply happy for Tony. And he was, for the most part. Knew very well that Tony never had much of… this. This oddly dysfunctional, but none-the-less, a family. A family that was chaotic and weird, but that’s precisely why they fit into Tony’s crazy lifestyle. Share with him the hero life. 

A friendly atmosphere in his home. The laughter, the warmth that was severely lacking for much of the billionaire’s life.

Quite frankly, Tony was over the moon at the Avenger’s arrival. Got up in the morning with a bounce in his step, didn’t complain while heading to work… apparently finished all his obligation with the Stark Industries early, according to Pepper, so to come back home as soon as possible.

It was nice seeing his boyfriend so... happy.

And Stephen was happy that he was. …For the most part.

He loved seeing Tony happy. But…

“And you don’t want to be left out.”

He didn’t even dignify the redhead’s deduction. Not with a reply. Sulking that she was right on the mark.

Yes, he wanted Tony to be happy. So much. He was happy that Tony found this team, this family.

But after seeing it, being at the front row seat in seeing how much they will probably come to matter to his boyfriend... basically shoved in his face…

Stephen didn’t want to be left behind.

He wanted Tony to be happy… but he wanted to be part of that happiness. Desperately.

Was it so selfish of him to want that so goddamn much? To the point, he’s forcing his way in? Trying to pitifully include himself into this superhero group he knew he didn’t really belong in?

“…I don’t want him taken from me.” Then let out a sigh, realizing just how juvenile this was all starting to sound. He knew that. He really did. And yet-

He blames one person for this whole nonsense.

“…And I hate your Captain who seems to think he has any say-”

“Steve knows he can’t,” Natasha cut in abruptly. And she let out a soft sigh as the surgeon shot her another glare. “He’s not stupid you know-“

“Between me and him-,” he said flatly. “Who would you choose?”

She silently raised an eyebrow, the amusement still on her lips.

“Seriously. Whose side?”

“Now you’re being childish.”

“I’m being practical,” the surgeon pressed flatly, although the sarcasm was quite evident now. “I need to know if I end up killing him... accidentally... whether you will help me hide his body.”

Natasha snorted out a laugh. “You’re not going to. You’re a doctor. And you don't do accidents.”

Stephen simply rolled his eyes giving a dramatic _ugh_.

“…And that’s not the real question you want to ask.”

He turned away again with a groan.

“I’m not the one that matters,” she still went on. And after a brief pause, seemed to have taken pity on him. “Tony will always choose you. … It’ll always be you. He’ll always love you.”

And with that, a long silence fell between them.

Eventually, Stephen cleared his throat, an attempt to say the words that lingered at the tip of his tongue. But he supposed, saying words of gratitude was never really his forte. At least, not for these types of topics where it felt like he was left bare.

So he tried to change the subject. And his eyes fell to the box in Natasha’s hand. “…You’re not going to open it?”

A second, and a twitch in her smile, she handed the box back.

Stephen took it, giving her a questioning stare.

“It’s for your Nat,” she said. Although that smile no longer quite reached her eyes.

“Right…” He tried to play it off, keeping his tone light. It had become a game of some sort. Trying to get information about the future as much as he was allowed. Testing the boundaries. “You already know what it is, don’t you?”

“Emerald pendant.”

He hummed, softly under his breath. “I thought it would bring out the color of your eyes.”

“…It’s beautiful.”

“Really?” he teased. “You’re not wearing it. Should I get it exchanged?”

Another second and then, “I… used to.”

And that was the other thing that had been bothering the doctor since this whole thing started. The hints and breadcrumbs that were left that seem to suggest…

“What happens in the future?” Stephen tried to focus on the small details. The little changes, the split-second reactions that will appear just before they were wiped clean. “…What happens to us?”

The silence that followed was almost unnerving.

And she doesn’t look away. The redhead always had a habit of not looking away when she wanted to. As if unconsciously forcing herself to face the things that she didn’t want to. “I do something… you can never forgive me for.”

He scoffed. “Neither of us are saints.”

“I know.”

“I don’t think there is much I wouldn’t forgive you for… Unless… Tony…”

Another pause.

The smirk faltered from his lips. “…Does it hurt him?”

“…Yes.”

“…Why?”

“It was necessary.”

He sat completely still. Just staring for another minute. Replaying everything he knows, everything he has seen so far, all the words that were said. “…Then why do you look so guilty?”

This time, there was no reply. No emotion, not even a whisper of a sentiment. Completely blank.

“Was it necessary?” Stephen asked evenly. But it wasn’t much of a question anymore. “Or do you need to believe it was?”

A second, then two. The seconds slowly turned into a minute. Then another.

“…I thought… it was necessary. …At the time.”

He debated on stopping there. Wondering if he truly wanted to know the answer to the next question.

“Are…” he started slowly. “Me and Tony… are we… happy? In the future?”

“Yes.”

That… was the most straight forward answer he had gotten so far. Quick too. No hesitation.

Stephen let out a huff. Letting the relief wash over him. It must have been obvious, however, his train of thought. The light smirk was back on Natasha’s lips as she watched him. He almost wanted to tell her off.

But he didn’t. They just sat there for a moment longer.

Then, suddenly, he stood to his feet. Letting out an exaggerated groan as he stretched.

Tony should be back by now, he supposed.

“I forgive you. …But I don’t think it’s me who you want forgiveness from." A short sigh then, "…I’m not your Stephen, am I? …And my guess is that you never asked for his forgiveness… the future me.”

There was a split second of hesitation. “Are you going to ask me why?”

“No. I already know why.” Because it was the same reason why he avoided asking certain questions. “There is an answer you are scared of. …Because it matters.”

With that, Stephen crossed the room, opening the door. One last backward glance.

“The thing is though. I’m sure he knows that. Because he’s me… and I know you.”

* * *

“…I mean I was kind of kidding when I said I wanted a cheeseburger… Okay no, not really. I really was craving cheeseburger but I could have sent a runner if I really wanted to. Or more like have Pepper send someone I guess-“

Stephen simply sat there. Sat silently at the foot of the bed, legs crossed, jaws locked, the piercing gaze following Tony as the brunette moved swiftly around his own room, unpacking the day and changing clothes.

Tony was halfway into his story as to why he came home with a certain Captain that day. Apparently a joke of some kind turned to Rogers playing delivery boy.

“…Yeah, I guess I made it sound a bit like the end of the world but I mean… didn’t expect him to take me seriously. But he really showed up with cheeseburgers. You would have thought the poor guy believed Pepper was actually starving me or something… as if Pep ever has the heart to do that- …just because I was complaining I wasn’t allowed-…”

Stephen really wanted to roll his eyes.

Hated himself for it too. But he was honestly already getting sick of how much of their conversation was starting to turn into Avengers this and Avengers that… or worse, Steve this and Steve that.

He hated this. Hated how he was already starting to see just why Rogers so arrogantly thought his words mattered so much to Tony. That there may have been logical reasons as to why the Captain assumed he could challenge Stephen so easily on that first day.

Fortunately, Stephen had been sure then and he is still certain now, that he came first. That regardless of how much Tony appeared to have taken an interest, liking, towards the Captain, he, Stephen, still came undoubtedly first.

At least, for now.

But would that change in the future…?

Tomorrow, the future, was a fickle thing. Even if there was no indication today. No sign, no warning today… things can change tomorrow.

“…Then after the meeting, I gave Capsicle a tour of the facility. Went down to the development lab, showed him all the new projects we’re working on. I rambled… a lot. Took at least a good thirty-minute to realize he really had zero clue what I was talking about… He was just following around, smiling. Still listened though… which was odd. I expected him to just zone me out if he didn’t get it, you know?“

Stephen vaguely entertained the thought of what the future was like. Natasha had firmly stated that he and Tony were still happy…

So where did Steve Rogers fit into all this? Just how much influence did America’s golden boy have in Tony’s life? Another best friend? Like Rhodey? …Work buddies… his teammates said.

It didn’t go amiss to the doctor just how attentive Rogers seem to be towards Tony since the beginning. How those perfect baby blue eyes always seemed to land on the billionaire when he believed no one else was looking.

And then there was that temper thrown at Fury. How he seemed very relieved and invested in keeping Tony happy. It was all adding up to a conclusion Stephen wasn’t sure he would like.

“He really was trying to understand. Asking questions. Actually seemed interested even though it clearly wasn’t his thing. …He’s a good guy. Pepper liked him. ...Hey, do you think there’s a chance we can set them up? What do you think? Someone like Cap would be good enough for our Pep, right?“

Stephen blinked. Trying to bite his tongue now.

From the beginning, Tony seemed oddly convinced Steve Rogers was completely straight. Little old fashioned, 40s mindset, traditional… Stephen couldn’t really blame his boyfriend. It may have been some odd combination of growing up with a certain image of Captain America drilled into his head by Howard Stark and if judging on outer appearance and surface-level traits alone, even the surgeon could see the logic of it.

At this point, he was unsure how to break it to Tony that he was quite certain Rogers was definitely more into…

Did he want to do that though..? 

Sure. In all fairness, Stephen didn’t have any proof. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure and perhaps he was just being overly paranoid… petty jealousy in combination with irritation from the rocky start.

But part of him just knew… Rogers was bad news. As if somewhere in the pit of his stomach, his instincts were telling him he shouldn’t want the Captain America near Tony.

Was that just some overblown jealousy? Or-

Still, for now, he supposed… yes, he didn’t have any proof.

Stephen pushed himself up, crossing the floor quickly to the brunette who had just finished drying his wet hair from the shower. He snaked an arm around Tony’s middle, spinning him around. Tony had on a knowing grin as their eyes met. One that Stephen quickly sealed with a languid kiss.

He took his time with it. Slowly deepening it. The free hand tracing over Tony’s jawline then settling at the back of the other’s neck. Smiling as Tony gave a satisfied hum.

And when the doctor finally pulled away, he tried to coat his tone with all the sincerity he could muster. “You are so beautiful I can barely hear the words coming out of your mouth.”

Tony simply fixed him with a look. “You don’t want to hear any of this, huh?”

“Nope.”

The billionaire let out an exasperated huff. Although a distinct smirk soon settled as he shook his head lightly from side to side. “Well? Are you staying here tonight too?”

“Are you complaining?” Stephen tried his best at a pout. “I thought you would be delighted having me in your bed every night…”

“Oh, I am. But third night in a row, doc? You here and not at your beloved apartment? Without me coaxing you at all too… What’s the catch?” Then squinting a bit, “What did you do?”

“Nothing like that,” Stephen half-heartedly rolled his eyes. “…Well, you have guests here. I figured you wouldn’t want to leave them and figured you can use-… some familiarity with all the sudden change.”

That wasn’t a lie. He just casually, conveniently, overlooked some of the other… personal… reasons.

But the way Tony was beaming at him now, he felt like he made the right call.

The warmth Stephen felt now seeing the other’s smile… Well, at least one thing was for certain. He really, truly, was happy when Tony was happy.

“Thank you,” said the brunette as he reached up to give another quick kiss. “…And I really do appreciate you trying to mingle with them, you know. I know new people are not really your thing. …And I’m honestly… really happy you’re here too.”

_Yep. And there it was._ Stephen thought bitterly while trying to maintain the neutral smile. _The guilt._

Tony let out a soft laughter, “…I really never thought… I’ll- …have it all, you know? This… team… and you. And-… I just… have a lot of hope… for the future. Our future.”

With another squeeze at the other’s shoulder and a cheery smile, Tony started making his way back to the master bathroom, soon rummaging for a brush undoubtedly.

Stephen stood there, simply staring at the opposite wall now. _Our future_ , Tony had said. ...That sounded nice. He liked that. Liked that a lot.

Maybe he should… make more of an effort with Rogers. Actual effort.

After he established some ground rules though. After he made his point clear to the Captain that should he ever overstep again-

“…I really thought… I wouldn’t like him, you know?”

Stephen blinked quickly, trying to tune his attention back to Tony who seemed to be going off again on one of his rambles.

“…I mean, sure... I guess I did love Captain America when I was a brat but… God- …I hate to say it but my old man was right. He’s… perfect. Like actually good perfect. Not annoying perfect-”

_Yep. Definitely after establishing some ground rules._

“And Fury was right too…”

Oh, Stephen can already tell he didn’t like where this was going.

“Maybe I didn’t deserve to be part of this. …I feel like I somehow cheated my way in. It’s kind of pathetic really-“

“Stop that,” the surgeon snapped. “You know I don’t like you doing that.”

Tony let out a playful huff, waving his comb at the doctor. “Why can’t you be a more supportive boyfriend-“ 

“I am. I’ll be happy to hear your troubles but doesn’t mean I will condone you hating yourself. And it’s not good for you. You say those things enough times and it won’t be some insecure slip. You’ll believe it-“

“Well, too late! I can’t help it anymore. It’s already a habit.”

“Then start trying to fix it.”

“It’s not that easy,” came the muttered retort.

Silence followed. Tony went back to looking at the mirror and Stephen went to rummage in a drawer. His designated drawer in Tony's bedroom.

“I think I have something that will help with that.”

Tony chuckled, though still fixated on his own reflection. “Alright, doc. Hit me with the psych rotation cra-“

He didn’t even have a chance to finish his sentence.

“What the hell?” The billionaire was staring straight at his boyfriend now, wide-eyed. A hand covering his left shoulder where he had been hit. “Did you just _shoot me_? What the fuck is that-“

It was rhetorical, of course. He knew exactly what that was. Tony glared at the nerf gun now in Stephen’s hand, pointing directly at him, a new foam dart loaded. 

“Cognitive-behavioral therapy tool,” Stephen replied sarcastically.

“The fuck-“ Tony took a couple steps closer to the surgeon, a bit cautiously if he was being honest. “…Where the fuck- why do you even have that?!”

The other had on an amused smirk. “I asked one of the interns to get me one today. Barton and Wilson may start a war soon. I suggest you arm yourself as well. ...Anyways-”

Tony just continued staring, arms crossed.

“So what were you saying about you being in the Avengers?”

The brunette tapped his foot for a moment, lips pursing, staring suspiciously at the toy gun that was never lowered.

“I…” he cleared his throat. “…I… Well- …they are actual heroes you know? I feel like I don’t belong on the team… I mean what am I really? I’m nothing-“

The next dart hit him squarely on the collarbone.

“JESUS CHRIST!” Tony jumped back. Then, regaining composure, glared again at Stephen who was laughing now. “…Are you seriously going to keep shooting me?!”

“That depends entirely on you, doesn’t it?” Stephen replied, bit smugly. “...So go on.”

“Okay FINE! I’m not-…” he hesitated. “…I’m not _nothing_. …I’m trying. I’m-… smart. I’m… Iron Man. I add some value to the team… but…” There was a short pause as he quickly darted his gaze to a certain device. “…It… _feels_ like… I don’t sometimes. I feel like I’m not doing enough and I don’t measure up. And that’s frustrating.”

No dart this time.

There was a mixture of relief and annoyance behind the large doe eyes.

And soon, the few short seconds turned into a minute, and minutes turned into an hour. Couple darts were launched several more times with incredible accuracy but with longer and longer times in between.

Then, after near an hour and a half later, Tony stopped. Becoming silent.

He actually felt better. And maybe… just maybe… he started liking himself just a bit.

Now, what was infuriating, however, was the definite smugness Stephen was wearing as he finally lowered the weapon.

Tony narrowed his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” But the smile on his lips told a very different story. “…I am going to make my own gun. And I’m going to _SO_ own all your asses.”

* * *

So Stephen made up his mind.

He will try to deal with Steve Rogers.

Tony was happy after all.

And if this Avengers team was so important to his boyfriend’s happiness, Stephen can _try_ to be on a more… amicable term with the Captain. Leave their little squabble behind, try to move forward. At least, if that arrogant asshole learned from his mistake and knew his place from now on. Plus, Natasha seemed to like the blonde well enough. Stephen supposed he can… give Rogers a chance.

Yes, he did decide on it. For the most part.

He just didn’t realize he would have to act on it so soon.

“Uh… hi…”

The Captain was staring at him now, seeming a bit startled at the unexpected run-in.

“Evening,” Stephen greeted back curtly.

Noting the obvious cold attitude, Steve rolled his eyes, letting out a huff.

_Keep rolling your eyes, darling- you won’t find a brain back there…_ Stephen thought automatically. _Nope. Bad. Can’t say that._ He was supposed to try-

For Tony.

But…

Stephen quickly stepped out of the elevator, darting around the other as he made his way to the double doors.

He can start being nice tomorrow. Tomorrow is good.

“Uh- where are you going?” Steve called out. “…It’s nearly 1 am-“

He halted his steps, following it with a brief sigh. “A bar.”

Steve swallowed, hesitating for a moment before, “…Tony...?”

“Upstairs. Long day for him. But my mind is awake so-…” Feeling like he had done the bare minimum of obligated politeness, Stephen tried to walk away again.

“Uh- …Alone?”

And he stopped again. Definitely felt the flare of irritation now. “Yes.”

Quiet. It suddenly got quiet.

The surgeon turned around, curious now. But when his sights landed on the other, Rogers actually seemed…

Then a thought occurred to Stephen.

The Captain was actually nervous. He was concerned. He cared because... he really had to care.

If Stephen left now, and out of some dumb luck something happened, Rogers would have been the last person to have seen him. Didn’t stop him. He may be held accountable. Undoubtedly, the good Captain would hold himself accountable. That leader of the pack mentality. 

And in combination of this whole hero act the blonde seemed to define himself to be and how much Tony fondness for him was generated because the Captain kept him, Stephen Strange, Tony’s boyfriend, out of trouble and safe…

A smirk started to form on the doctor’s lips. Oh, this may be fun after all-

“Well, I’m going either way. So either you pretend you saw nothing or come along if you are so worried.”

Then, Stephen spun on his heels, taking long leisure steps to the door, out into the open.

Three…

Two…

“Dammit,” muttered the voice behind him.

And hurried footsteps followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh- I really need to finish this as soon as possible to have them back at the main fic- 
> 
> The [main fic: definitions of indefinable things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742357/chapters/44457961) is (most likely) on hold till this is done btw;;;
> 
> As usual kudos and comments are very much appreciated :')
> 
> **edit 5/6/20: sorry been having a lot of stress and major on and off head-splitting migraines;; delays on next chapter and responses to comment ;___;**


	7. day 4

“Relax. I’m not going to do anything.”

Steve returned with a look that obviously spelled out his disbelief. The doctor seemed to not take any offense to it, however. Simply giving an amused huff before taking another swig of the expensive cocktail.

They sat at the corner of the still lively bar. Well, more like Stephen sat comfortably, leisurely, as if not a care in the world. While the Captain, nearly half off his seat, ready to bolt at any given moment.

Steve bitterly wondered why he didn’t just call Natasha down the moment he ran into Stephen in the lobby. She would have been better suited for this, probably had experience in it too. Wouldn’t feel so out of place in this… he didn’t even know what this was… high-end bar? It felt very exclusive. No, he knew it was. He caught a glimpse of Strange flashing a gold key at the entrance for them to be let in.

Everything pointed to the fact Steve didn’t fit in here. The way it was just the right amount of busy, perfect amount of low light, the precise amount of laughter to be pleasant. All adding to a carefully curated experience down to the fancy, too perfect lettering on the cocktail menu.

And everything about the place… ironically reminded Steve of the surgeon sitting next to him.

Right down to the way it made him feel very unnerved to even breathe.

Quite frankly, the Captain wanted to leave as soon as possible. But the good doctor was already motioning to the bartender, ordering seconds.

“…You said one drink.”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “I need it to make nice with you. Why do you make it so hard for me to play nice with you?”

“This is you playing nice?” Steve retorted flatly.

Stephen was half-convinced at this point that the somewhat condescending tone was actually just the Captain’s default mannerism. “Have I insulted you in the last hour for being a stuck up killjoy?”

“No. But I’m sure this counts.”

“…Fair enough.” Stephen leaned back a little, a smirk playing on his lips. “Come on! Seriously. Loosen up, have a drink. Maybe you’ll be more fun when you’re not so sober. Besides, I need to figure out how to like you-“

“I can’t get drunk. The serum. …And what do you mean you have to like me?

“Really? …Huh. That… sucks.” He actually sounded pitying… for once. “No wonder you always have a stick up your ass.”

“What do you mean you have to like me?” Steve repeated a little louder.

Stephen was just about to snark a reply when a certain voice made both of them pause.

Cap literally saw the exact point in which the surgeon’s eyes completely lost what little humor, the good mood, there was.

“Wow. Wow wow wow wow- …Fancy seeing you here, doc… Where’s Anthony?”

Steve cursed mentally. He can already foresee the train wreck this is going to be.

“Hammer,” Stephen greeted coldly at the newcomer before sharply turning away. Just in time, the bartender slid him the second drink. The surgeon quickly took a particularly large gulp.

Of course, the Captain also knew who this blonde was. Even if the other didn’t recognize him at this point in time. He had the misfortune of running into the Hammer Industry CEO on several occasions at those fancy parties he accompanied Tony.

Quite frankly, for once, he wholeheartedly agrees with Stephen’s current sentiment. He was personally, definitely, not fond of the annoyance that was Justin Hammer. And considering what he was told by Tony in his future, he can guess what this was about.

Right then… in the year 2011, this was right after…

The surgeon placed the glass back on the bar with a harsh thud. “I heard you managed to somehow pin everything on Vanko.”

Stephen wasn’t even bothering with the fake pleasantness. And the feeling was mutual. He and Justin didn’t exactly leave things on the best of note during the Stark Expo incident.

“You know what they say, doc. If you have the money-” Justin let out a scoff. “And I do have the money-“

He gave a short hum, the bare minimum of acknowledgment.

And with it, Hammer’s attention was soon elsewhere, to the new and unfamiliar face. “So who is this?”

If he was expecting an introduction, he was disappointed.

Steve kept his mouth tightly shut, silently running through how bad this will end up being if Hammer somehow found out who he really was. What unexpected effect will it have on the future of this timeline?

Without really meaning to, he unconsciously flickered his gaze towards Stephen’s direction. Stephen, who had his eyes fixed on Hammer till that point, expression perfectly neutral.

It didn’t take long before Cap realized his own mistake. For that simple action seemed to spur some idea inside Hammer. The gears turning rapidly. And whatever it was, couldn’t be good.

Steve was suddenly reminded of Tony’s many complaints about this man in the past… well, “future” technically for Steve… the annoying presumptuous tendencies of Justin Hammer.

“…Oh.” A smirk started to form on the billionaire’s lips. “…Oh sorry, I didn’t realize. I’ll just pretend I never saw this, shall I?“

Steve frowned, trying to figure out where exactly this conversation was heading.

Stephen, on the other hand, was well ahead, however. Anger practically radiating off him. “Whatever you think you know, for your sake, I hope you realize how ridiculous it is before blabbing that cheap mouth-“

But the other went on rather easily. “Trouble in paradise? I actually read that article about you and Anthony in the Rolling Stone the other day… Great piece. Even I was convinced you two are the new perfect power couple but clearly…” A nod towards Steve’s direction. He had on a mock grimace before continuing on in a lowered voice. “…seeing you here this late… with a _friend_. …Really doc. Younger, blonde… this is too classic-“

_Oh God._ Steve barely had enough time to let the words sink in before hurrying to pull Stephen back.

Stephen glared but Cap refused to let go, giving the other a stern look. Any other time, Stephen would have been infuriated at the other’s hand on him but in that moment the anger was better focused elsewhere.

“Choose your next words very carefully,” Stephen snarled, rounding back on Hammer. “You make any more insinuation that insults my relationship-“

Steve silently prayed that Hammer would have enough sense to back down, for this to blow over. He just might. He remembers Hammer being mostly talk but pretty much first to run when things get heated.

But unfortunately, uncharacteristically, Hammer soon chose to say perhaps the only thing that could make the situation even worse. “Oh I wasn’t judging. I mean- I get it. You’re young, successful in your own right… it would be easy for you to land someone on the side if you’re bored of-“

“Don’t. Insult. Him.”

None of them had to question who exactly Stephen was referring to. At least Steve didn’t.

If there was one thing that seemed still ever the consistent with this Stephen compared to the Sorcerer Supreme Cap knew from the future, it was that he was extremely protective when it came to Tony. And well, if Steve recalled correctly, Justin Hammer had a particular knack for making jabs at their brunette billionaire.

“…I’m sure you remember what happened last time you did so to my face,” Stephen hissed out. “Do you really need another broken nose?”

Steve grimaced, more to himself, unconsciously firming his hold on the doctor’s forearm.

So Strange actually decked Hammer at some point before. That was new. He never heard of that part. But no matter how much he wanted to throw a good punch at Hammer himself, always have, getting into a bar fight was not on his to-do list while time traveling into 2011.

What was surprising to both of them, however, was how at ease Hammer seemed to be even with the quite sincere threat. Not even a flinch or stepping back. The usually jumpy CEO simply held his place, smirking smugly now.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Justin shifted his weight casually to the other feet, sipping the drink in his hand.

It made Steve look around, quickly scan of their surrounding. They seemed to have attracted a fair amount of attention. Several other patrons were stealing glances, some subtly pulling out their phone already.

But more importantly, there were several men dressed in dark suit nearby, eyes fixed in their direction.

Right. Hammer has the money. Private security detail wouldn’t exactly be out of his price range.

“You’re smart, doc. I’m sure you’re smart enough to know when you are outnumbered. Leave the physical fighting to Antony and his suits. Plus I’m sure you don’t want to ruin that pretty face of yours or your strain your precious hands.”

Stephen was careful in not letting anything obvious show in his expression but he could feel his jaws locking, heat rising to his neck.

Yes, he was not an idiot. Was completely aware of the state of the situation. Sure, he could very well handle Hammer on his own but not a handful of professional bodyguards.

And what was completely infuriating was just how smug Hammer was being about the situation. Completely convinced he has the upper hand. Just a doctor and…

_Huh._

Stephen took a quick sideward glance at Steve. Who stared back frowning slightly in question.

Hammer was only so sure of himself because he didn’t even know who Captain America was. The Captain America, the First Avenger… who currently got dragged by Stephen, who he didn’t particularly like, to a bar he couldn’t get drunk in… because…

There was the tiniest shift in the surgeon’s expression. One that Steve didn’t like one bit. Oddly enough, it resembled the look Tony always had right before pulling a plan Cap was definitely not going to like. But before he could say anything on the matter, Stephen already was closing in on Justin once more.

“I feel sorry for you, Hammer…”

“Strange…” Steve muttered warningly.

But it was ignored. Stephen snapped his arm away from the Captain’s grip, all the while his sharp gaze still fixed on Hammer. “Always going out of your way to tear down Tony’s life. Trying so desperately to convince yourself he isn’t all that. I hate to break it to you but… he is. He is, in fact, better than you. And everyone knows it.”

There was a short pause. A familiar smirk was settling on the doctor’s lips. On the other hand, Hammer’s smug smile was beginning to fall.

“…Why always so desperate to overcompensate? What? Got bullied too much when you were younger? Never the popular one? The stronger one? Do you have some twisted narrative in your head that you think you are some hero of the story? This is you finally standing up for yourself and taking what is rightfully yours? In your head, I’m sure you think Tony is the bad guy.” He let out a cold, harsh laugh. Sarcastic, melodramatic. Although the fake amusement soon disappeared in the next second. “Well, you’re wrong. You are delusional. Stop trying to see an injustice when there is none. Tony isn’t stealing a life you deserve. He’s just is better than you. …So just be like the rest of us, Hammer. Grow up. Get over it. “

Stephen saw it coming. Perhaps emboldened with a false sense of security, Hammer actually threw the first punch. Poorly aimed, however, and lacking finesse. But Stephen didn’t bother reacting. Didn’t need to.

He was shoved backward before he could even blink. And the next second...

Hammer was on the floor.

And all hell broke loose.

It was as if everyone decided to move all at once. The dozen of Hammer’s bodyguards that were sitting all around suddenly darting forward, Hammer cursing wildly still clutching his face, several flashes of cameras.

“Stay back!” Steve yelled to Stephen before swiftly deflecting the punches and kicks thrown in his way.

Although, it was completely unnecessary. The doctor was already taking a couple leisure steps away from the commotion, possibly the only one who is still calm within twenty feet radius. Face mostly neutral except the hint of amusement at the corner of his lips.

Maybe it was the assumption this brawl between one unknown man against a full group of pros was going to end as quickly as it began, no one in the crowd seemed worried. Not in a hurry to leave. More or less most people were standing around watching, cheering, entertained.

Well… it was certainly going to end quickly. Just not in the way the crowd was presuming.

At first, it was clear Steve was undeniably outnumbered. Two of Hammer’s bodyguards quickly managed to hold the Captain down. One from behind choking him, another locking down his right arm, and three more closing in.

They managed to land few punches, a particularly nasty one to his jaws that made Steve’s head snap to the side briefly. Some of the sounds from the impact harsh enough to make Stephen actually grimace.

But the blonde soon brushed them off as if they were nothing. Didn’t take long before Cap managed to pull free. The next second, two of Hammer’s men were already knocked to the floor. There was a disturbing sound as Steve twisted another man’s arm. Then as another tried to lunge forward, kicked him hard in the stomach. Stephen was willing to bet that was Cap controlling his strength but still, the poor guy flew back several yards.

Many of the spectators were suddenly backing away, stunned.

There were hurried footsteps now, some of the onlookers trying to flee to a safer distance. Few frightened shouts as another attempted to subdue the Captain only to be thrown spectacularly onto a nearby table, crumbling it in two upon impact.

Screams, and more yelling. And in the chaos, Stephen simply leaned against the bar, reaching for his drink once more, tipping it back to finish it. All the while, enjoying the utter shock in Hammer’s expression.

A scoff to himself, clearing of his throat, Stephen crossed the floor towards the other. Relishing in the way Hammer flinched when he noticed the surgeon closing in.

Stephen leaned in, ever so slightly. Hammer was still clutching the left side of his face where Cap’s punch landed earlier.

“Not my friend,” he stated simply.

Justin frowned slightly.

With a smirk, Stephen nodded towards Cap’s direction. “Tony’s friend. …You just pissed off the other person in this bar tonight who probably would want to snap your neck for saying anything about Tony.”

Stephen definitely would treasure this horrified expression.

* * *

“Relax.”

A sigh.

“It’s going to be fine-“

“You said that before. About not going to do anything.”

“He threw the first punch.”

Steve shot him a glare. “Because you provoked him. You knew exactly which buttons to push. How is it that you know how to push everyone’s buttons-”

“I’m observant. I’m smart. Smarter than you. Not all of us were gifted with superhuman strength.”

“If you were smart you would have talked your way out of that situation.”

“I could have. I just didn’t want to.”

They stood at the opposite side of the elevator, each against the opposite wall. It was as if they… or more like Steve was trying to stand as far away as it physically possible.

“This is serious, Strange. What happened tonight is probably all over the media by now. I’m not even supposed to exist here!”

Stephen rolled his eyes dramatically before stepping forward, pushing the emergency stop button. The lift came to an abrupt stop. Another sigh and he turned to face the Captain once more, wearing a well-rehearsed smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“I’m sure SHIELD already took care of it by now. This can’t possibly be the first time you had to deal with damage control,” he said in a bored tone. “So let’s get to what actually has to freaking out. Nat or Tony?”

The frown settled more heavily, though Cap stood a little straighter now. “What?”

“Who are you worried being mad at you that has you this…” Stephen made a vague motion in the air. “…freaked out… Nat or Tony?”

“I’m not-“

“I’m guessing its Tony then.” There was a distinct nonchalance to his tone. One that made Steve grit his teeth, praying for patience.

“Don’t worry. Just say you were trying to keep them from messing up my pretty face-“

Steve ran a hand to the back of his neck, letting out an exasperated scoff. The next time he looked up, the frustration was plainly etched in his cold stare.

“You know what I really don’t get?” the blonde took a step forward, both hands soon settling to his hips. His voice was steadily rising. “I’ve had problems with you before. In the future. But this? This is new. This recklessness? Impulsiveness? …This is something I never imaged from you. You’re right. You are clever. Calculative. You think ahead. Play to your strength. You don’t go recklessly starting unnecessary bar fights where you’re at a clear disadvantage!”

Stephen simply stared back, expression unchanged. “I had a plan. I knew you couldn’t possibly show your face back at the tower if I got hurt under your watch. And they couldn’t possibly take on the Captain America.”

Steve hung his head for a moment, obviously trying to calm his own annoyance.

Though the doctor hardly seemed bothered, continuing easily, “…But quite honestly, I had thought you would do just enough for us to run for it.”

“As if you would have ran,” came the quick retort.

“I thought you’d make me.”

Steve snorted, throwing the other a look that seemed to say, _are you kidding me?_

Stephen shrugged. “Or at least tried to.”

Another glare and Steve simply paced back to his spot in the far corner. Silence fell. One that was only broken with another one of Steve’s heavy sighs.

“…The thing is…” The doctor leaned against the opposite wall, the sharp eyes still following Steve’s every movement. “Hammer set you off too. Enough for you to go at it full-on with his lackeys. You don’t seem the type to try punching the lights out of people just to end the fight. At least not some petty bar fights. You would do just enough to deescalate the situation…”

There was a flicker in the baby blue gaze. A brief moment before he looked away. “…It may have been a built-up thing. It isn’t the first time I’ve seen him be… like that about Tony.”

“So you two are close. Tony and you.” It didn’t seem to be a question. A statement. “…In the future. Enough for things like that to set you off.”

Steve cleared his throat, pacing a bit in place. An awkward tension settled that he wasn’t quite sure how to place. “Yeah. Probably… was… sort of my best friend… on the team.”

“What about Barnes?”

“Bucky… wasn’t always on the team,” he replied simply, uncertainly. “He wasn’t… found alive for another couple years after Avengers were formed.”

“I see. …So you’ve gotten fairly attached to him.”

Steve hesitated, suddenly unsure what should be the response. It almost felt like an interrogation. Similar to the unnerving conversation he used to get into with Natasha. One where you couldn’t figure out exactly where you’re being led to in the conversation before it’s too late.

Did Strange finally catch on that something happened between him and Tony in the future? Was this the part to he’s forced to admit-?

“Tony…” Steve paused for a moment, trying to find the words. But eventually simply settled on a truth. “He… he helped me adjust. He helped me feel… like I belonged. It was a completely new world when I woke up…”

Stephen let out a short laugh. It caught Cap by surprise. It sounded warm, earnest. “That sounds like him…” the doctor muttered under his breath.

Steve stared for a moment. Trying to gauge, trying to figure out…

No. Perhaps this wasn’t about him at all.

“…We had things… in common. …After the ice, I couldn’t handle the cold. Didn’t understand it fully. Tony was the first one to notice… or more like… tried to help I suppose. Explained to me about PTSD. Told me about… how he had similar issues with water and enclosed spaces after Afghanistan…”

Silence.

And that… That was odd. Silence didn’t fit Stephen Strange. The doctor had a response for everything.

Then it finally hit him.

“I-,” Steve straightened himself up a little, focusing on the sudden stillness in the other. “…He… he didn’t tell you.”

Stephen snapped his attention back in a glare. Although it was far from having the same death threat weight Steve was used to from previous experience.

“I knew he had PTSD.”

“Yeah… but… he didn’t-… he didn’t _tell you_.”

And of course, he wouldn’t. Not the PTSD, the palladium poisoning, which was still fresh to this Stephen Strange... 

Steve let out a sigh, hanging his head for a moment collecting his thoughts. Tony probably wouldn’t have wanted to make his boyfriend worry. But Strange… he wouldn’t have taken something like that well. And now with the sudden arrival of the Avengers, it added fuel to a fire.

“That’s… what this is about… isn’t it? Is that why… you’re doing all this?

“Doing what?” Stephen retorted harshly.

Steve blatantly ignored that tone, the half-hearted warning. Because it definitely sounded half-hearted in that moment.

“…Being actually at the tower. Trying to get to know the Avengers. Involving yourself.” He waved a hand, making vague jester in the air. “…This… recklessness, throwing yourself headfirst into dangerous situations. This is… you trying to prove to him… in some weird way… that you can handle it.”

A pause. But when Stephen made no effort to retort, Steve took a half step forward.

“You think… he doesn’t trust you-“

“I know he trusts me,” the other cut in briskly. That… that definitely was a warning.

Stephen didn’t waver, still holding direct eye contact. For the most part, his expression hadn’t changed. If anything, everything, the look, the body language, appeared more emotionless. Too disinterested… that clearly spelled out that it was the opposite.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. He swallowed hard. Then, lowered his voice. “Yeah, he does.”

Stephen frowned slightly. And Steve let out a small sigh.

“He can’t lose you.” he started simply.

Strange looked as if he was going to speak but Steve went on before he could.

“He relies on you. More than you know. You give him a reason to fight tooth and nail to survive, to come home.”

He remembers all the talks during missions, the things Tony let slip between jokes and wit. The late-night conversations, confessions during the low points.

“…It’s not that he thinks you can’t handle it. It’s because he thinks you’re the only one who can. Can handle every aspect of his life. To be his partner. …That’s why he can’t-… he’s scared to lose you. Why… he being protective…”

Stephen let out a scoff. As if to suggest disbelief.

“…He told me,” Steve added quickly.

Perhaps it was the absolute earnest in the tone, the fact that it was clear by now the Captain absolutely did not have a talent for lying, or both, Stephen closed his mouth.

Steve tried to smile, though it quickly fell a bit short. “He wants to share the good with you not the bad. …I’m not saying it’s _right_ for him to do that but… it’s not coming from some idea that he thinks you can’t handle it.”

“So stop… doing this,” he continued after a short pause, much more firmly now. “He may not be saying anything because he doesn’t want to be the one to hold you down in any way, doesn’t want to keep you from doing what you want… but stop being needlessly reckless. He can’t lose you.”

_I was there._ He wants to say. _I was there trying to pick up the pieces and wondering if he’ll ever recover._ Perhaps he never did. Not truly. Not until Strange came back.

Steve sighed, his gaze darting from different corners of the small enclosure. Just a few months back, it would have killed him to say these words. Perhaps his own pride wouldn’t have allowed him to even if he understood them. But well… things appeared much more clearer now.

“You don’t… need to compete with the Avengers. You may not understand this right now but… you already won. You already have everything. You already have him. Don’t… don’t do anything stupid.”

The complete silence that followed was unsettling. Steve wasn’t sure what to say next, awkwardly shifting his weight. Strange was still staring.

Then there was a deep breath, in and out. A familiar smirk and, “Oh look at you trying to use your head instead of flexing your muscles.”

Steve let out a disgruntled huff.

Although, he supposed the other had a point. If he hadn’t been so set on just outright telling Stephen to be less reckless, ordering him around… If he just paused for a second, gave thought to why the doctor may be acting so uncharacteristically rash…

“Well geesh, sorry I’m not some genius like you,” Steve snapped back very sarcastically.

“As long as you acknowledge it.”

He frowned, facing the other straight again once more, a particular annoyance rising to the surface once more.

“What is your problem with me? Seriously-” After all, he can see the reason why the future Stephen Strange hated him… but here, Strange seemed to have something against him from the start. Even before their argument, the combustion.

Cap waited for the mocking, some smart-ass response. But Strange was facing him with a seriousness that caught him off guard.

“You say anything and no one questions you,” the surgeon said grimly. It wasn’t even accusing in tone, just statement, completely sincere and… perhaps worried. “You say jump and people say how high. For better or for worse, you are not even doing it intentionally. You don’t even fully know how much power you have. The power of being always seen as _right_. People to have faith in you just because you are you.”

A pause and, “…You sound like you speaking from experience.”

For a moment, Stephen seemed like he was debating a response.

“…I never had to apologize,” he eventually went on, flatly. “At some point, after I became Doctor Stephen Strange… I never had to apologize. …Till Tony. Didn’t even occur to me I had to. Didn’t even notice. Even if I made a mistake it was so easily overlooked by everyone. People even made excuses for me. …That kind of power… you become arrogant before you know it. …Tony was the first one to demand an apology. Didn’t back down. Didn’t let me just get away with it.”

Steve looked away, clearing his throat. “…At least you listened...”

Stephen continued to stare, the silent inquiry.

“…There’s a lot of things… I should have listened to him about.”

He half-expected questions, demands of answers, or even straight just jumping to accusation or threats. But none came.

When Steve set his sights back to the surgeon, he appeared rather calm.

“My working theory… is that you are so keen on Tony liking you right now… here... because in the future… something happened. And you two are estranged. Like me and Nat. And by the way… Nat had made better attempts in hiding that than you.”

There was no question there. But Steve was starting to understand that is how Strange generally spoke. Certain, statements rather than questions.

And he didn’t know how to respond to that. So he stayed quiet. Although, the silence probably was the final confirmation.

“…He forgives easily, you know. …Tony… he is quite incapable of abandoning people. Even when he probably should. He cares too much. Once he cares, he gives a piece of his heart. One that he doesn’t know how to take back. Just give him time…” Then a smirk settled back once more. “If anything play up that guilt-ridden, wounded puppy dog act-“

Steve made an offended sound. “I don’t-… I’m not-”

“Even better,” The smirk was only getting wider, obviously teasing now. “So it’s natural. You’re not even faking it. Just play it up. Practice.”

Steve simply huffed, before settling heavily against the cold wall once more.

He doesn’t have the heart to say… he’s unsure if that day would ever really come. Sure things were improving back in the future but it still felt far from being okay.

While he was lost in his own thoughts, Strange must have pushed the button. The elevator was moving now once more.

Steve searched for a change of subject. The quiet felt a bit odd now. No longer as comfortable as it was before when the two choices between them were silence or argument.

Then his mind wandered back to something Strange said earlier. Or at least, what was inferred. 

“…You were bullied?”  
  


He huffed a laugh. “Is that so hard to believe?” Stephen replied, matter-of-factly. Then gave a quick glance to his side. “What did you think I was like in grade school?”

“Not bullied,” Steve retorted sarcastically.

Stephen laughed under his breath. “I was a smartass. Of course, I was bullied. Couldn’t keep my mouth shut. …I was thin too. Awkward. …I was bullied right until towards the end of senior high. Then I realized… I was smart. Can manipulate a lot of things. Even people. If you can just think- Really think-“

Cap mulled that over for a second. “…So what happened?”

“I made sure they couldn’t even show their face to the graduation ceremony.” And the satisfaction was quite clear in that sly smile.

Steve raised an eyebrow, letting that sink in, before letting out a chuckle shaking his head.

But the rare joy was short-lived.

For when the elevator door opened, it appeared the whole teams were awake, waiting for them. All heads turned to their direction, some standing to their feet, mostly wearing a look of relief. Except…

“Nevermind. They just got back,“ Tony said briskly to the phone before sharply removing it from his ear.

Nope. He really did not look happy. Yes, there was relief. But he did not look happy.

Both Steve and Stephen flinched when Tony threw the device was harshly onto the table. And the Captain definitely doesn’t miss the smirk and laugh that Clint and Sam managed to hide in a cough.

Steve swallowed, eyes darting about. Then, took a half-step back, making Stephen stand very prominently ahead and closer to one very unhappy Tony Stark.

Stephen shot him a look of disbelief.

“…I'm acknowledging it. You're smarter than me.”

Only Stephen heard the statement. Letting out a huff of exasperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi - it's been a while. Hope everyone is doing well as they can be?
> 
> I personally just... needed a break;;  
> At some point, the... unnecessary negative/ critical comments and anon or just odd comments in general... was a little too much. I've been deleting the weirder ones, didn't respond to a few I didn't particularly feel like engaging in, haven't really made any of the anon remarks I got public... For the most part, I tried my best to ignore a fair share...But yea, eventually, it can get grating. Admittedly, after a while, it gets to you. And kills your mood to write. 
> 
> I really would like to reiterate, this really is a hobby for me. Sure, maybe some people are on here for different reasons but for me, it really is just for fun. And as soon as it becomes not fun, there kind of is no reason for me to continue. I'm also here to share _my_ take on a story. Not someone else's preference, what they believe in, what they believe as "should" and is "correct"... MY take. And obviously my preference. Also just saying, I write to explore OVERALL ideas, topics that are in my head or I find interesting. I never claimed one character (and definitely not all) reflects my every personal opinion or belief. 
> 
> ... I'm... still confused why some still seem to not understand that by reading _fanfic_ , you are obviously reading someone's take on a ship, what they choose or want to have in it. There are a million ways to go about every detail. The fics you read will not always be in line with what YOU prefer and believe. Please keep that in mind. If a fic is not for you, just closeout. Don't _continue_ reading just so you can inflict them with your needless opinions about what you don't like??? 
> 
> ....
> 
> With that said, on a bit happier note... I'm trying (hard) to get back into regularly working on my longer WIP (especially this series) so encouragements or even just shoutouts that you're still reading would be very appreciated if you are willing to spare the time?  
> The next chapter is planned to be heavily on Tony&Stephen relationship dynamic so hope you stick around ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_w_space) | [tumblr](https://wspaceblog.tumblr.com/)  
> (^ and in case anyone was interested- ...I was drawing ironstrange for the past couple months)


	8. day 4-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **I’m really sorry about the lack of reply to comments in the last chapter;;;;**  
>  Many were very supportive - some even took the time to message me on tumblr and twitter & I appreciate it more than you know ;___; ♡♡♡♡
> 
> But I just really didn’t want to burden anyone with any further unnecessary emotions so thought better about making any replies on more public spots;; And I think I needed a bit of time to cool off from the whole situation in general (maybe i'll eventually be able to reply back?)
> 
> …But hey, in that time I couldn’t touch this fic, I ended up starting up a lot of new fic ideas – hopefully, I’ll get around to finishing them up so they can be up here on Ao3 😂

“Good morning-“ said a cheery voice. “Ooh, pancakes-“

And without further warning, Stephen snatched the plate Steve had intended for Clint.

The archer voiced complaints loudly of course but the doctor already had a mouthful of the food in his mouth. Steve only let out a small huff, shaking his head, simply going back to adding more batter to the pan.

“I was in desperate need of carbs,” the doctor said, a tad bit dramatic. It didn’t take long before he situated himself on a seat next to Natasha. “Wanna know why?”

“No,” Sam answered quickly, waving a fork in a warning.

“Why I’m _so_ tired-“

“Everyone knows already.” Nat didn’t even bat an eye, not even looking up from her plate. Though a hint of a smile was forming at the corner of her lips.

“The sex.” Stephen brazenly ignores them, the smirk only widening. “I feel like I ran a marathon. Only without someone handing water every couple miles- …Although… that would incredibly be useful-“

“Man! My breakfast does not need to hear about what you and Stark get up to at night-“

Stephen chuckled, seeming rather amused with the groans of complaints. Nat merely shook her head with a smirk next to him.

“Where’s the other two?”

“Thor and Bruce are probably still sleeping-“

“Maybe they ran a marathon too-“ Bucky muttered, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Sam choked on his orange juice.

“Someone go bring them water bottle-” Stephen threw in casually.

There were shouts, laughter and groans.

In midst of that, Steve quietly took a seat next to Sam and Bucky, his own plate of food in tow. A pair of eyes were still soon on him, however.

“You are awfully silent today,” Stephen said with a smirk. “No disproving words for me, Captain?”

“Nope,” came the flat reply. Cap cut a piece of his pancake with his fork before shoving them into his mouth. “Do whatever you want.“

“Ohh-,” it was practically dripping with sarcasm. “Lame duck’s done quacking-“

Cap fixed him with a look. “If you quack, they shoot at you.”

Snorts of laughter filled the room, mostly from the underlining implication, including both Stephen’s and Steve’s. Bucky gave a pat on Steve’s shoulder with faux sympathy 

“And you are also responsible, punk. Why he had to go through…” Bucky nudged at Steve’s side before throwing the doctor a smirk. “…all the trouble of making Tony happy again-”

Steve waved a hand at Stephen’s direction. “He started the fight-”

“Oh, hold on- …did you see?”

That made the blonde turn his attention back to the other. Stephen already had his phone pulled out, typing away before holding up the screen to his direction.

“You got him good-“

The surgeon appeared quite pleased. A huge grin stretched on his lips as he held up a picture of Justin Hammer. A paparazzi photo from a gossip site. The man looked disheveled, definitely grumpy, sporting a terrible black eye.

“He’s definitely not going to be able to hide that for the holiday party tonight,” Stephen continued, grinning.

Steve chuckled as he shook his head a bit before going back to eating.

This was nice.

He couldn’t exactly pinpoint what changed but… well, it wasn’t so uncomfortable being around Stephen anymore. Perhaps, for the most part, the previous night at the bar was some sort of breakthrough for them.

Sure they were far from being buddy-buddies, sure most of their interaction were still mostly banter and jabs. But overall, it wasn’t so bad. It was rather pleasant actually. Steve didn’t even feel out of place as he did in the past couple of days.

And yes. As much as he didn’t want to admit it and despite how ridiculous that may sound, he, Steve, did feel out of place with _his own team_ since this Stephen Strange entered their lives. And quite frankly, Cap was willing to bet it had been completely intentional. In some subtle details and manipulation, some he probably couldn’t even identify even if he tried, Strange probably made sure the Captain felt unwelcomed, left out, just to prove a point that _he can_.

_~~“…That is how much influence I have here. With him. My timeline. My world. My boyfriend. Mine.”~~ _

Well… the doctor definitely doesn’t make empty threats that’s for sure.

So perhaps what changed was much more simple.

Strange didn’t hate him anymore.

Sure the doctor may not necessarily like him but doesn’t hate him either.

The notion should probably bother Steve. At the very least, exasperating. But… annoyingly enough, Cap felt like he finally, fully understood what others meant about Strange having a certain amount of “charm”.

When the doctor genuinely wanted you to like him… Well, that was that. You are going to like him. Simple. End of story.

The man had a way with people. Knew how to get inside people’s heads, knew exactly how to wind you up, make you feel good. Had a way of making people _want_ to be liked by him.

“Can you make more of those-“

That snapped Steve away from his own musings. Stephen was nodding towards the pan that still sat on the turned off stove.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “You have hands.”

“If I say it’s for Tony will you make more?”

He stared at the other flatly. A look that very much displayed the silent, _Really?_

Stephen rolled his eyes. “I’m only trying to help, Captain. I’ll say they’re from you. I paid my apologies in full last night. It’s your turn. …If anything, he’s definitely not coming down here and I’m sure you do not want him to starve.”

Steve tried to play it off, trying to remain neutral. But as he darted his gaze about the table most of them already seemed to be betting against him. Natasha was definitely hiding a smirk and both Sam and Bucky were not even trying to be subtle.

He let out a resigned sigh before standing to his feet, making his way to the stove once more.

“Tony likes blueberries,” Stephen added loudly, the smirk stretching wider.

_Oh, what the hell._ Steve rolled his eyes before pulling out the blueberries from the fridge.

* * *

They are in love.

Strange and Tony.

It showed in the little things.

Like how they seem to be able to sense the other’s presence when one enters a room, eyes coming just a bit more alive. How they communicate subtly, sometimes with no words at all.

They unconsciously matched each other’s steps as they walked the red carpet. Breathed practically in sync.

Stephen had a hand on Tony’s lower back, a pleasant smile to his lips. Tony was heavily leaning against his boyfriend, once in awhile whispering something against the other’s ear as they both laughed and grinned.

The rest of the team sat on the couch watching the scene on the large flat screen.

They had intended to play a movie, the Incredibles, Stephen had insisted they watch.

…But not pirate it because _that’s bad_. The surgeon had said it in the most patronizing tone while looking directly at Steve. Cap had snapped back “Of course not-” only for Bucky to snark next to him going, “he doesn’t know how.” Steve had glared at his best friend while the doctor laughed. Though seconds later luckily, Tony stepped into the room, dressed to the nines in an elegant tux asking Stephen if he was ready to head out.

So the pair left for the party and the rest sat comfortably on the set of couches, waiting for Bruce and Thor to come join them before they start the movie. In the meantime, the TV was turned to a news channel. It, like many other channels that night, depicted New York’s biggest holiday party of the season.

Of course, Tony had suggested they found a way to get all of them to be able to attend, have a little fun. But in the end, they thought better of it. It was too much of a risk considering the amount of media attention the event received.

“So this was what their life was like, huh?” Bucky muttered as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Someone made a reply. Probably Natasha. There was a conversation going on but for Steve, it all felt like background noise. His eyes and attention focused on the couple on screen.

The camera zoomed in on the pair as they stopped for photos. There were endless amounts of flashes as Tony leaned in a little closer to the doctor. Stephen gave a quick kiss to the brunette’s temple before turning to fully face the cameras.

“Get his good side, gentlemen,” Stephen was saying to the photographers, a smirk in place, briefly throwing a fond look at the brunette.

“Focus on him,” Tony retorted, nodding in the doctor’s direction. “He’s prettier.”

The onlookers around them all laughed. The reporter was saying something about the happy couple still going on strong after two years.

It’s in the little things.

Like how Tony subtly reached out his hand. But before it was even noticeable, Stephen was there to hold it. As if he already knew.

Steve definitely remembers when Tony used to reach out for him in public, in front of the similar flashing lights, millions of people watching, the cameras and reporters closing in. He thought it was for the optics. Sure he never doubted they wanted to hold each other but… he didn’t really realize…

It’s so clear from where he sits now. An outsider, the observer.

There is a flicker in Tony’s expression before he reaches. Just a glimpse, a twinge of anxiety poking through the otherwise the well rehearsed cocky smile.

But Stephen already knows that, doesn’t he?

* * *

Bucky gets along rather well with Tony.

After all, he always had a lot of fascination with new technology, the mechanics, the ideas. And Tony, he was an embodiment of just that. Their personality mashed rather well. Easy conversations, quick banter.

There was awkwardness at first. Probably caused more by Bucky’s guilt over the past and their state of things in the future. But Tony is nothing if not insistent. Most likely assumed Bucky was being polite or shy turning down all his invites to the lab for a tour. And well… Steve definitely knew Bucky had a soft spot for stubborn, hotheaded personalities. His best friend will definitely crumble at some point. He’s also very confident Tony can wear Bucky out.

So Cap’s not even shocked when after about the tenth time of saying a polite _no thanks_ to Tony’s offer to show him the inventions downstairs, Bucky is shooting him a dejected look.

“…You want to go, huh-“ Steve said, glancing up from a sketchbook.

“I do…”

Steve sighed. Knowing what the other was silently asking. “…TONY! Wait up-!”

So all three of them ended up at the workshop. Tony and Bucky had quite a few stories to exchange about their days of being the residential playboy. Steve honestly didn’t know how to feel about that but he’s half sure the two of them were doing it for his reaction. Eventually, they end up on the topic of flying cars. Tony making the claim how if this was a question of whether he’s smarter than Howard, he’ll figure it out in a week. Bucky also effortlessly manages to get Tony to confide surprisingly a lot on his issue with his father. Delicately maneuvers the conversation with a lot of tact and even humor. But Steve supposed... the other had experience in dealing with a friend with a terrible father.

Tony opened Bucky’s arm too. Somehow managed to stop all the little things that had been malfunctioning in a couple of hours. Probably could have been done under a shorter time if the billionaire didn’t insist on a trade of embarrassing stories on the two Brooklyn boys for each problem he fixed.

As fun as it was and as much as Steve would treasure this moment… It’s a stab to the heart.

Because as Tony and Bucky burst out laughing again, he’s reminded… this is what he hoped for in the future, their future.

One that never had a chance.

* * *

It’s in the little things.

Like how there is apparently a candy Stephen always brings back for Tony from the hospital reception desk.

“Christine almost took the last one,” said the doctor as he held out a colorfully wrapped sweet. “She relented when I said it was for you-“ He looked rather smug about it. As if genuinely pleased with himself. "She does want us to do brunch with her soon though-"

“Aw- thanks, babe-“ Tony said, leaning in to accept a kiss on the cheek from the other. “Yep. We will do that. ...Can you open it for me? Hands full-“ That was an understatement. Grease completely covered both his hands.

Stephen chuckled fondly, unwrapping the candy and popping it into Tony’s open mouth.

“Do you need me to order dinner?”

“No- I’m going to cook. I’ll be up in a sec.”

“Okay. …Then I’m going to head up to wash up-” And with a quick squeeze on the shoulder, and a nod to both Steve and Bucky, Stephen started towards the elevator.

They waited for the soft chime of the elevator. Then Bucky turned his gaze back onto the brunette. “You’re a billionaire. Couldn’t you just buy a ton of those?”

Tony glanced up for a moment, a smirk tugging at his lips. “It’s not really about the candy, Barnes…”

The other continued to give him a quizzical stare.

So Tony went on. “I like the candy sure. But I just like that he remembers to get it for me. Secret to a good marr- …relationship.” There was a quick clearing of the throat. “…Take joyment in the little things.”

Bucky let out a soft chuckle.

“…Besides, this way I can get a hint if something is wrong. He usually doesn’t forget anything so… when he does, usually he’s under extreme stress. Last time he was so sleep deprived he was losing time and didn’t even notice-“

Steve could feel Bucky subtly eyeing him now. He pretended to not notice, however. Like how he doesn’t mention he also heard the little slip in word.

He remembers hearing from Nat some time ago about Tony first proposed to the doctor around this time, right after the battle of New York.

He also pretends he doesn’t see the receipt for a hefty price, from a famous jeweler, peaking out from under the mountain of paperwork.

* * *

“So… why Natalia?” Sam asked one evening as few of them sat around the living room, unwinding from the day.

“Because that’s her name,” came the flat reply of Stephen Strange. The doctor didn’t even glance up from his magazine.

“Everyone else calls her Natasha-“

“Well technically,” Clint chimed in, pressing the pause on the video game Tony and he had been playing.

There was an annoyed, “hey!” exclaimed by the brunette.

“…neither is technically wrong. Well… Natasha was a diminutive form of Natalia…”

Sam turned to him. “You call her Natasha…”

Clint shrugged. “…First name I called her by.”

“So… Natasha? Natalia? …Nat?” Bucky was looking around the room at them.

Both Steve and Bruce kept quiet, shrugging.

“I don’t know,” Stephen said suddenly, almost exasperatedly. “Why don’t you just ask her what she prefers?”

Something about that tone already suggested he probably already had.

* * *

“SURRENDER MY LEAP BREAD!”

Steve darted his gaze up from his sketchpad, focusing for a second on Thor. Then, on Stephen who had just entered the room.

The surgeon usually ended up being the last to arrive in the kitchen during mornings. Couldn’t be helped considering a good portion of them were early risers and the surgeon generally got completely ready for work before breakfast.

“What’s wrong with him?” Stephen asked as he walked over to the large kitchen island where Steve and Natasha already sat.

“Thor really wanted a pop tart.”

Steve tried not to laugh as Stephen turned his attention back to the group around Thor. The questioning look soon turning incredulous as he eyed Clint, Sam, and Bucky lingering as the god continued to shout.

“Seriously?” the doctor muttered. “Takes four fucking Avengers to figure out how to work a toaster?”

“…and failing,” Natasha adds with a smile from other side of Steve.

Stephen gave them a look before huffing a laugh. Then, only after a brief pause, “….Tony?”

“Uh…” Steve darted his gaze about. “He was here a minute ago-…”

As if on cue the brunette in question walked in with an arm full of vegetables. But before either of them can speak…

“Tony! Thor broke the toaster again!” Clint yelled dramatically with a grin. It was deliberately childish. 

“I did no such thing!”

“Oh for god’s sake, seriously-?"

Stephen walked over leisurely, wrapping his arms firmly around Tony’s waist, nudging him around till they were facing. And as the other’s sights landed on the doctor, a smile immediately formed replacing the faux agitation.

Steve quickly lowered his gaze. Trying to do the decent thing and not gawk at the pair exchange what he realized by now was their usual greeting. He swallowed hard, trying but failing to will down the superhuman hearing, the twinge of emotion he still hadn’t fully reconciled with.

“Well, aren’t you looking handsome-“ Tony said, pulling back a little from the kiss, his arms still loosely hanging around Stephen’s neck.

The doctor had on a teasing smile as he leaned down once more, stealing another quick peck on the lips. “I try not to but it just keeps happening-“

The brunette let out a warm laugh.

“And you look particularly radiant-“

“Oh shut up Stephen,” Tony gave a light smack on the chest in which the doctor feigned a little _ow_ that was hardly convincing. “You already have me. …And I know I look like a mess. Didn’t even wash up properly yet-”

Then, he spun around once more to the others. “Why are you even eating that right now? We’re going to eat soon! You’ll spoil your appetite-”

“I just wanted-…!”

“Technically I think it was more Barton’s fault-“

“Hey it was Wilson’s brilliant plan to-“

“If it helps at all… I’m sure Thor can still eat like ten omelets just fine after this-…”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Ugh. Fine! Here- …just hold on a minute and I’ll fix-“

“ENOUGH!”

Instantly, silence fell.

All their attention snapping onto one very exasperated surgeon. Or at the very least he appeared to be.

“Stop babying them,” Stephen said to Tony evenly before rounding on the rest. “You can all wait half an hour for food. _Behave_ or I’ll see to it all of you starve.”

There were awkward shifting, muttering. But it didn’t take long before all of them made their exit from the kitchen. Mostly herded by Nat.

Tony simply watched them go, rather amused.

Stephen, on the other hand, only gave another quick glare before taking off his blazer. Then, with a sigh, rolled up his sleeves, taking the assortment of vegetables Tony had set down on the counter to wash in the sink.

“…Wow…” The brunette had on a grin as he strode over closer, leaning against the counter nearby the doctor.

“Seriously. Stop babying them.”

“Okay okay-“

But that hardly sounded convincing. And it seemed to not satisfy the doctor as well. Not really. But Tony proceeded to crack the eggs and Stephen rolled his eyes.

It’s in the little things.

Like how easily the comfortable quiet settled in. Only the occasional clanking of pans and utensils, smell of food pleasantly filling the air.

And how, after all the vegetables had been cut, Stephen proceeded to take off his tie, casually stepping over to tie it around Tony’s neck in a loose bow from behind.

Steve eyes it for a moment, trying not to think about how that reminds him of a kitten with a large bow.

Tony doesn’t seem to mind. He never seems to. Most of the time doesn’t even react to this habit Stephen has. And it’s definitely a habit. Because Steve had definitely seen it occur many times in the past several days.

Nat had tried to explain it had something to do with how they met.

Today, however, Tony let out a soft laugh. “You’re going to wrinkle it, you know. You’ll have to get a new one-“

Steve shrugged. “I think I already splattered something on my shirt. I’ll have to change anyway after this.”

“Aren’t you going to be late? You can go-”

Stephen only let out a snort, muttering, “…I wonder if this is what it’s like having kids- it's exhausting.“

Tony chuckled, “And that's why you don’t want kids-“

Now Steve froze.

“Ha!” There was definite sarcasm in that tone. “Well-… me as a parent? Really, Tony…”

Steve tried to stay completely quiet, unmoving, trying to go unnoticed as he kept his eyes fixed on the sketchpad once more. He should have noticed, however, he was unconsciously tapping nervously away at the table with his pencil.

Recognizing the sudden odd silence, Cap looked up, cautiously. And both pairs of eyes were on him.

He cleared his throat, rushing to stand from his seat. “…I-… I should go with Bucky-“

“….Cap-“

“ROGERS COME BACK HERE!”

Yes. Things were pleasant most of the time.

They even got into a nice little routine of things.

Now if only Steve can get the doctor stopped using him as a human polygraph to get hints about the future…

* * *

They are in love.

Stephen and Tony.

He sees that here.

They love each other. Deeply, unquestionably.

Steve knew that. That was a part he never questioned.

But quite frankly, apart from passing mention of name here and there, the first real significant memory Cap has of Stephen Strange was… well, when the man broke Tony’s heart. The fateful accident, being at the hospital with Tony all night, the breakup that started the brunette’s spiral down into a new low.

Seeing that, he never doubted they were in love. Tony wouldn’t have been in such a wreck after Stephen’s departure if there was no love.

But considering just how bad that breakup had been, what Tony eventually confided as the last phone call he received from Stephen, the aftermath… He assumed they wouldn’t have been this… perfect before. That they must have had problems that led up to it.

But they were.

Right now, after several days of unfiltered observation, it was so clear the two were… perfect together. As much as Steve didn’t want to admit it at first, they just worked. Complemented each other in ways that were undeniable to anyone watching.

Being here, it was hard to imagine that in just a little over a year, they will fall apart. In little over a year, Stephen would walk away from all this, this relationship that he claims to mean the world to him. Leave Tony the near-impossible task of piecing his own heart back together.

Sure, they knew now Stephen Strange will eventually return. As the Sorcerer Supreme, rekindle their relationship, happy with the addition of two sons…

But why did he even leave in the first place when things were… like this?

Because from where Steve stood right then, this doesn’t seem like a relationship that would fall apart just because of an accident, no matter how traumatic, life-altering, how difficult that had been.

He really had to wonder, what happens from here, this time, to then. What could possibly happen for this to all… dissolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY IT'S ALMOST DONE 
> 
> I'm even thinking about cutting a section off this so it'll just be the "finale" left and over lolololol


	9. day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure why but I've recently received some very thoughtful comments (even for things I have not updated recently)  
> Just wanted to say thank you so much ;___; ♡ it honestly made my day.

Even the happiest couples fight once in a while.

Which they finally got a glimpse of by Friday evening. Glimpse, because they certainly didn’t see the full argument that probably happened throughout the day, or perhaps even days, behind closed doors…

The team had been lounging around in the living room at the time. Involved in various activities. Clint, Natasha, and Sam had been playing a video game. Sam had been complaining loudly how the two were ganging up on him secretly. Steve was drying the last of the dishes from dinner while half-listening to Thor and Bucky who sat nearby chatting. Bruce had been the only one missing from the room but the doctor had mentioned earlier he was turning in a bit early. Tired from all the work he and Tony did earlier that day trying to get them all back to 2024.

And Tony and Stephen had gone out for dinner. Date night apparently. Considering the way they had been dressed when leaving, most likely to somewhere fancy. Quite frankly, none of them expected to see either of the pair for the rest of the night but…

“Why is this suddenly a big deal?! Why are we suddenly splitting hairs with every dinner check?!”

Most of them paused what they were doing. Suddenly concerned with the tone of that voice coming from the direction of the elevator. They could not see the couple yet, they hadn’t turned the corner. But that didn’t stop most of the team from staring warily at the wall they would inevitably appear from.

“Look I get-“ Tony came into view first. The brunette looked disheveled. As if he ran his hand through his hair too many times out of frustration and tried to halfheartedly loosen his tie. “Fine. You didn’t want me to buy you some big fancy gifts all the time. I get that. It’s too much. But once in a while, I want to do something nice for you! You didn’t need to flip out just because I paid while you went to take a call! I am allowed to take care of you once in a blue moon!”

Then he spotted them.

The doe-eyes locking with several of the teammates. It appeared that momentarily the billionaire forgot that people would most likely be up and about still.

Tony opened his mouth as if he was going to say something to them. Perhaps an apology but…

“That’s the problem,” snapped Stephen.

And it immediately drew back Tony’s full attention.

“What?” he retorted back with a frown. “Taking care of you? You take care of me all the time!”

The doctor let out a huff as he harshly unbuttoned his blazer, his hands soon settling on his hips. “It is wrong when you can’t seem to control it!”

“What are you-“

“You apparently can’t control it. You give and you give and you give and you think I should just keep taking?!”

“YES!” Tony automatically shouted.

“NO! That’s wrong!”

Most of the Avengers flinched a bit.

At least taken aback. Most in the room had yet seen the two shout at each other this bitterly.

They probably should leave the room but none of them really knew how. It was like watching a train wreck. Couldn’t look away.

Steve dried his hands in a hurry, stepped cautiously closer. Wondering if they should intervene…

“Well, it feels _wrong_ to suddenly be splitting every little financial thing! Keeping track of who paid for what! …The way you’re going we’re going to divide our assets on paper and sign a prenup!”

_…Or… not._

Stephen didn’t even blink. “Of course we’re signing a prenup.”

“What-?!”

_Nope. Definitely not._

“If-“ Stephen paused, only closing his eyes for a split second. “…When we get to that point, of course, we’re doing a prenup.”

His voice was much more leveled now. More composed. But that did nothing to calm the brunette. In fact, the Avengers definitely knew that look. That pursed lips, locked jaw, eyes a bit wide in a fixed stare. One more push and Tony was going to lose it.

“You can’t be serious. …We’re not getting a divorce!”

“We haven't even married yet! And that’s not what I mean-!”

“And even if… something does happen…” That sentence came out through greeted teeth. As if the billionaire was grudgingly pulling out the words. “You don't need a prenup! I don’t need your money! I know you make bank, doc. But I’m Tony Stark.”

Stephen let out a dramatic sigh, raising his arms just a bit before letting them fall to his sides. “Of course you don't! That’s exactly why we’re doing a prenup! It’s for your benefit! You trust too easily-!”

But Tony cut him off sharply. “That is the first fucking time I’m hearing it!”

“You like someone, even just a bit, and you let them walk all over you.” He took a step closer. Stopping only feet away from Tony. “Honestly, if you just think clearly for just a second, if we do get married, Tony, _you_ should be DEMANDING _me_ for a prenup. YOU HAVE A COMPANY! YOU HAVE A LEGACY TO PROTECT! What about the Iron Man armor?! What if I’m marrying you for your money or your company, to take advantage of-“

“You’re clearly not! We’re having this fight!”

“BUT I COULD BE! THAT’S MY POINT!”

“WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR POINT EXACTLY-“

But instead of answering the question, Stephen rounded on the rest of them. It seemed that the surgeon finally noticed those in the room, front row witness to this fight.

“Get out,” he hissed.

Tony quickly stepped in front of his line of sight. Putting himself between the doctor and the team. “Stephen,” he said sternly. “Leave them alone.”

But the sharp gaze didn’t leave the team. “OUT!”

That snapped their trance. Most of them hurried to their feet, ready to walk out of the room.

“No, it’s fine!” Tony said turning to the team briefly. “You guys stay. We’ll leave-“ Then he tried to reach for Stephen’s arm. “Babe. Come on, let’s go upstairs…”

Stephen instantly stepped back, away from reach. “No. This is _your_ home. They should be walking around _you_ not the other way around-“

“We’ll go,” Steve interjected loudly. Nudging at the rest of them to start moving. “We’ll give you guys some privacy-“

“Guys, stay. Seriously,” Tony replied evenly. Then after throwing another apologetic look, spun around back to his boyfriend. “Stephen, what’s gotten into you-”

“Leave!”

“Don’t take it out on them! You’re mad at me! This is our problem. They are not the problem!”

“OF COURSE THEY ARE THE PROBLEM!”

And the whole room froze.

A second, then two…

Stephen groaned into his hand, though sounded more like a muffled scream. He sharply turned on his heels, turning his back on the rest of them. He seemed to be desperately trying to even his breathing.

Tony stared, unable to look away. “…What-?“

But he barely got the words out. The next second, the doctor whipped right back around, a hand waving towards the team’s direction. Though the stormy gaze stayed with Tony.

“I don’t want to be like them! Look fucking around! Leaching off of you with hardly any shame.” Then he pointed directly at Tony. “And you! They have been here for mere days and you’re here paying for every goddamn thing! Bending over backward to meet their every whim!” He let out a laugh, cold and definitely sarcastic. “And they basically just expect it! What does that say about the future?!”

“What…? …Okay. You don’t want me to pay for you? Fine. We can talk about that. That’s between us. But you don’t have the right- …You can’t possibly be telling me whether I can or cannot spend money on my friends! That has nothing to do with you!”

“Of course it has something to do with me. You’re involved! And I’m your boyfriend!”

“Oh yeah?” Heated again, Tony took a wide step closer, drawing himself to full height. “So we have to keep our money completely separated, we’re gonna draw a prenup if we get married but suddenly you have the right to say what I can or cannot do with my own money?! What kind of contradicting logic is this!?”

He stopped. Taking a deep breath in and then out. But when no reply came from the other, Tony went on. “…That’s what people who care do, Stephen. I’m happy that they let me take care of them. At least someone lets me. …If you aren’t so goddamn insecure you would be okay with letting me do that for you too without turning this into a whole-“

“The insecure one is you,” Stephen hissed out. “Because you think you don’t deserve them. So insecure you think you have to buy their love. Can’t even say no because you’re so afraid they will not like you anymore- Desperate for their affections!”

Both Steve and Natasha stepped forward. This wasn’t going to end well if the look on Tony’s expression now was an indication.

“…I just-… I just want to take care of-…”

But perhaps it was the faltering in the voice, a small crack in the other’s tone… Stephen flinched back. He dropped his gaze, the shoulders losing a bit of the tension. “…Well, I rather you took more care of yourself.”

There was a sigh. Heavy and uneven. Stephen ran a hand over his face, covering his mouth for a long while. Eventually, however, he shook his head, as if at a debate with himself.

“…But you don’t,” he said in a mutter. “…You don’t establish the boundaries. So I will. And god help me I will not be another leech in your life.”

Tony let out a huff, exasperated. “You’re not!”

“My problem isn’t the money! …Not really. It’s… you. Your-… this… tendency of yours that is attached to it. To give and give and give without so much as a thought. …Your inability to recognize what this can all lead to.”

And before Tony could make a sound, Stephen pressed onwards. He needed to say everything now. Get it out there before he backs out again.

“If I ask you to name all the things that are important to you in your life… what you love. How fast will you name me?” Then he nodded halfheartedly to the side. “Them? This team? …Top of the list? …And how long will it take for you to name yourself? …If you do at all.”

Tony blinked. He thought to say something but couldn’t find the words.

“…I may not always like myself but I goddamn think highly of myself. You? For all your display of arrogance to the public… you don’t even regard yourself. And that is my problem. That mentality. Your ability to constantly devalue yourself. It’s dangerous. Mixed with your childhood worship for _him_ , everyone thinking he can do no wrong-… It’s dangerous for you to be with them like this! It’s just paying for everything now… and fine. You’re Tony Stark. It won’t even put a dent in your wealth. …But what else after? What more will you give? …How many sacrifices will you make? How many times will you sacrifice yourself mentally, physically for them? …What if this all ends with you not coming home to me!”

“I-…Stephen-…”

Then he sees it. Up close again, Tony can finally see something behind the anger. The tears that were threatening to fall. But as if realizing the other had noticed, Stephen turned away.

“…So no. I’m not going to keep taking from you. I can already see where this can all lead so… And I may not succeed in stopping that. … But at the very least I will not be like them.”

It was quiet for a bit. A second or two of pure silence.

But as the pale gaze settles on the rest of them. Focusing a bit on the Captain then Natasha. As if seeing them completely for the first time since he entered the room. …Something seemed to have snapped.

“You say the world needs him. You say the team needs him…” It started out in a whisper. But the next moment, there was a 180 shift in the tone. “Well screw this world! Screw the fucking team! Screw you too!

Maybe it was the shock, none of them reacted at first.

“Don't you understand? He will give everything till there is nothing left. Will give every part of himself! …How can you ask me to allow that? How can I?!”

Stephen was definitely shouting at full volume now.

It occurred to Steve then that he had never seen the doctor liked this. It was always the carefully controlled anger, the measured annoyance. Even at worst there was something about it that… it wasn’t like this. Not raw emotions.

He pursed his lips, looking away. He found he couldn’t meet the surgeon’s gaze.

“Stephen-“ Tony whispered softly.

“…He’s all I have.”

* * *

Steve eventually found Tony alone, brocaded to the corner of the study. He wasn’t even sitting on a chair, opted for the floor, his body leaning heavily against the wall, a glass of whiskey in hand.

It had been an hour since the fight that had imploded. Stephen had fled the scene first after apparently having said everything he wanted. Most of the team dispersed shortly after to their own rooms. Minus Natasha, who followed the doctor and Steve who kept an eye on Tony.

“Hey,” Steve whispered softly as he lowered himself onto the hardwood next to Tony.

Tony glimpsed at him, letting out a small huff of acknowledgment. Then returned to leaning his head against the wall. “…Hey.”

There was a short pause of silence. Then…

“…I know. I’m an asshole. Fucking terrible boyfriend. I didn’t even realize… he was spiraling that far…”

Steve reached for the glass in the brunette’s hand. It was threatening to fall, so half-heartedly carried.

Tony let go of it easily without protest. And Steve set it onto the ground.

“You couldn’t have known, Tony. He’s not exactly an open book.”

“God I… I thought things were great, you know?”

“This doesn’t mean that it isn’t.”

“I… I was going to propose-“ He swallowed, his fingers angrily ruffling through his hair. “Not tonight but… just sometime soon? …Now I don’t even know if he’ll-”

His heart dropped. He felt it. Steve managed to keep a straight face but he definitely felt it. He internally rolls his eyes. At himself. He really wished his body would stop doing that.

He took a deep breath in, licking his lips. “Tony. You guys will work this out. You two survived worse. …He’ll be back. I promise you. He always comes back.”

“…Really?”

“Yeah,” he said a bit firmer. A small smile forming at the corner of his lips. “He will. Tony, he… loves you. He’s only upset because he loves you. He’s… trying his best to do what’s best for you, to protect you… and probably just upset some things are… beyond his control.”

Tony let out a huff of a laugh. “You always know what to say.”

“…I didn’t always.”

For a minute they just sat there in silence. Most likely both of them lost in their own thoughts. Wrapping their own mind around the situation. Letting it sink in.

Then Tony straightened himself a bit, throwing a quick glance. “…Look, Cap. Sorry, you all had to… see that.”

“It’s fine,” Steve replied hastily. “Really. You don’t have to apologize for that- …He’s… right. We’re just guests and he had every right to be upset over-“

“For the record, I really didn’t mind. I don’t mind. You guys being here or me paying for things-“

“But it’s not about that.”

“It makes me happy that I can-“

“I know, Tony. I-… I appreciate that. I’m so happy that… you care about us. More than you know.” A pause. Then he let out a sigh. “…But he’s right. He’s right about all of it. We need to… keep appreciating that and not just… We-… we’re so used to you taking care of us. It’s so easy for us to just slip right back but… We shouldn’t expect it. He’s right in a month or two… maybe even weeks, we’ll probably stop even saying thank you all together. And it’s not right.”

Tony gave him a look. The look that usually followed with a tight smile that seems to suggest _don’t worry about it_.

“Cap. …Steve. I don’t want you to be guilt-tripped over this and-… Look, Stephen just- …I’ll talk to him and we’ll figure this out. He just needs time to adjust to the whole Avengers thing. He likes Nat now. He used to not like her at all. He’s being cautious but that’s his nature. Once he trusts you guys, you’ll see, he won’t be upset anymore about these little things-”

“He also right… about not trusting us,” he said in a mutter, his eyes not leaving Tony. “…Mainly… not trusting me.”

And Tony laughed. Actually laughed. “You can’t mean that.”

Steve stared at him for another second, his expression still dead serious. “I do.”

“Oh come on, Cap. Stop that. This team only has room for one self-deprecating member and I called it first-“

“Tony…” he said sternly. He waited for a moment. Just enough for the brunette to realize, letting it sink in. Then, he shook his head, just slightly to each side.

And when their eyes finally meet, Tony’s smile finally faltered.

“…But you’re-… we’re getting along. I mean… truthfully I had doubts. I didn’t exactly… I had this hate-love thing for you because of… some things-… But you had my back even from day one. We’re supposed to be best buddies. …You-“ there was a slight uncertainty embedded in the tone now. One that took a stab at Steve’s heart. “… I thought you even liked having me around-“

“I do, Tony,” he said immediately. And is glad that he sounds as sincere as he feels. “I really do. And I… care about you. So much.”

“I know.” A small frown settled on the other’s expression. “So why are you lying now?”

That… caught Steve a bit off guard.

It wasn’t even _are you lying_? It was _why are you lying_?

Not _why can’t I trust you_? But _why do you mean I can’t trust you_?

“I…” Steve tried to find the voice, the words. It took a bit but he finally managed. “…This is exactly it. You always had too much faith in me. But I didn’t have enough faith in you.”

Tony looked as if he was going to argue.

So he went on. “…And I hurt you because of that. It’s not… it’s not that I wanted to, or meant to, Tony. But that doesn’t matter because I did. Strange is right. About all of it. I was so… happy that we’re back to… this here. Because we lose it where I come from.”

“…Why?”

“We… fight. Emotionally… physically. I should have… listened to you more.”

Silence. Then…

“I probably deserved it.”

“No,” Steve snapped. “You didn’t. No matter what happened… I shouldn’t have… done-… You didn’t deserve any of it.”

He can see the gears working in the brunette’s brain.

“…You… probably had your reasons.”

Steve let out a laugh. Couldn’t help it. It came out so empty, so sad.

He forgot this. With a pang of guilt, he realized he forgot this for a long while.

If Tony felt like he didn’t have anything to hide, didn’t have to put up a front, all the defense mechanism. If he had just made Tony feel safe to be around him… Tony would have been this open, easy.

He always fell back on this idea that Tony gave him no choice during that time. By the time things with the Winter Soldier hit the fan, Tony didn’t trust him enough, didn’t listened to him enough, wouldn’t have cared enough to let go of his own personal vendettas.

But he forgot. All it took was Steve being just a bit kind, being just a bit patient, just a bit more open and… Tony always folded.

Strange was right. That was always the danger.

“I… I'd say we’re good.”

Steve looked up, snapping away from his thoughts.

Tony was watching him with a sad smile. “…That… it’s okay but… like you said… I guess it’s not… I don’t know everything and… it’s really my place to forgive, is it?”

He stayed silent. Not sure how to respond to that.

“…Did you…” Tony went on slightly hesitant. “…apologize to him? Future me?”

“…Yeah.”

“And… he doesn’t forgive you?” That sounded a bit critical, a bit harsh.

Steve tried to smile, though it didn’t fully reach his eyes. “No. …But how can he? I didn’t even exactly understand what I was apologizing for.”

“But… you do now?”

“Yeah… I think so.”

“So… just try again?”

Steve lowered his gaze. He couldn’t explain fully to this Tony. Why none of this was as simple as he thinks. Why it shouldn’t bother Tony that his future self doesn’t forgive Steve.

But just then, a chime came from his pocket. He hurried to retrieve the temporary cell. A text alert.

He cleared his throat, turning back to Tony. “They are on their way back… Nat followed Strange out… just in case, you know. They are heading back now.”

“Oh.” Tony looked instantly relieved. The tension, the muscles, visibly relaxing. “…Okay…” he whispered with a small nod.

They both stood to their feet, straightening their clothes, heading for the door.

“Steve?”

He glanced back. “Yeah?”

“…I know I don’t… know everything. But I think… I’ll always want us to be friends. If that’s possible. So… can you… keep trying? Even if the future me is super stubborn?”

They both stood there for a moment. A long while just staring at each other. Eventually, however, Steve smiled.

“…I will.”

* * *

They tiptoe around each other.

They change out of their clothes finally. Wash up. Tony pretended to busy himself with something on the tablet, giving Stephen a chance to shower first. Then once the other stepped out and was in front of the mirror, towel drying his hair, took his own turn.

It was an awkward affair. No words spoken. No direct eye contact. Barely any glance at each other. And yet somehow things still ran smoothly in terms of routine. Already so used to each other’s habits.

When Tony finally stepped out of the bathroom, Stephen had been still shuffling with the linens but without much of a clear goal. At least that was an indication Stephen was planning to still sleep here. Not on the couch or the spare room. The other couldn’t be that mad then.

He leaned heavily against the wall, his arms folding over his chest as he stared at the ground for a long while. Then, cleared his throat, loudly. “…Look… I’m sorry you were… feeling this way. I didn’t know. I’m… really sorry. So whatever that will help… if we’re seriously going to divide every check or…”

“Do you want a kid?”

That shut the brunette back up. Tony stared directly now, completely confused. That came out of nowhere.

But Stephen was still not looking at him.

“What…?” he said cautiously.  
  


“We can… adopt or… something.” The doctor didn’t sound angry. His voice was back to its usual composure. Nonchalant even. As if commenting about the weather and not a life-changing decision. “…You are fond of children when you come across them-“

Tony blinked quickly, unsure how to make heads or tails of this.

“You don’t want kids. I don’t want kids. Why would we-“

Then… it clicked.

But not noticing the change in the other’s expression Stephen continued casually, “Well considering the bits of breadcrumbs they all keep leaving, it seems that there is some type of child in our future. Can’t be so bad-“

“I-… Stephen. Honey. …Is it because you actually want kids? You changed your mind? …Or because…”

And the doctor finally looked up.

When their eyes meet, Tony knew.

“They are not-“ he said calmly. But there was still sternness that underlined each word. “… A child is not some glue to hold our relationship problem together.”

Stephen glanced away. Turning his sights to the opposite wall. “I know that. …But maybe you would think twice. Be less… reckless…”

“Stephen, babe…” A sigh. “Look at me. Please.”

And he does.

“…You are enough. I will always try my damn hardest to come back to you. You don’t need to add a child to… I don’t know- add to my motivation?”

Stephen lets out a huff.

But he doesn’t argue. Doesn’t even try to deny it.

“What you said earlier… you’re wrong about one thing. I mean… you’re right if you ask me to list what’s important in my life, your name is the first thing I'd say. But that’s it. Because of that… I won’t give them everything. Yeah, I will… probably give as much as I can to the world, to the Avengers… but I won’t give everything. I can’t give them you. I won’t risk us. I can’t give that part of myself. I promise you that. …Okay? You. Are. Enough. Always will be.

For a while, there was silence.

But eventually, Stephen nodded.

* * *

“You alright?”

Steve glanced towards the voice. His sights landing on Sam.

“Yeah,” he replied as he leaned heavier onto the railing.

The other gave him a skeptical look. “Really?”

Steve gave a scoff, half of a laugh. “…I will be.” He said with a small smile. “…Eventually.”

He had thought everyone had gone to sleep. After Natasha came back with Stephen, both he and Nat quietly tried to slip away to their own rooms.

Steve had tried to sleep. Lay on his bed, eyes shut closed desperately hoping he’ll just doze off. But it was soon very obvious he was still completely wired. And so he opted to come out to the terrace. Watching the cars still wising by on the streets far below, the city lights blinking in the distance as if they were stars.

“You did good.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. Sam smirked back.

“…Barnes says he’s proud of you by the way. Gave a whole speech about how you’re all growing up-”

Steve rolled his eyes. But joined in on the laugh.

“…But it still hurts, doesn’t it?”

He looked away, fixing his gaze into the distance. A small patch of darkness. “It’s… the right thing to do. Stepping aside.” He cleared his throat. “…They belong together. Anyone who isn’t blind can see that.”

Sam soon stood next to him, glancing around at the buildings as well before setting his eyes back to the Captain.

“We used to say that about you too, you know. …You and Tony,“ he said with a small smile. “Sure things got bad. It’s bad still in 2024. …But when it was good. It was good. You’re not delusional. You didn’t imagine things. You guys are not together anymore but it’s not like that somehow erases… everything.”

“…Thanks.”

And he means it.

But then a thought.

A pesky thought that kept clawing at the corners of his mind.

“Hey… me and Tony… Were we like this too? When it was good?”

Sam stared at him for a moment. Then, “Sure, at a point.”

“At a point,” Steve repeats. “But not when the Accords happened.”

“You guys were at a rocky patch then. After… Ultron. I mean I wasn’t there for all of it but by the time I came back you two seemed… strained. Not like usual bickering once in awhile. More like… things seemed rough. And you know, other things that happened after…”

Steve let out a sigh. Rough didn’t even begin to explain that time period if he was being completely honest.

“…If we were like… them. If we, Tony and I… were like how Strange and Tony are right now… If the disagreement with the Accord, with Bucky… if that all happened when things were good between Tony and me. Do you think we would have… survived it?”

There was a significant pause before Sam answers.

But he does eventually. In the same calm manner. “I would think so. I would think at the very least things would have gone better than it did. Maybe avoided some of the… bigger catastrophes.”

“Yeah…” Steve muttered. “I think so too.”

“Cap. …This is not going to end well for you if you think-“

“No,” he said quickly. “This isn’t about me and Tony.”

Sam gave that same unconvinced look. But Steve ignored it.

“It’s more about _them_. …I think they… their relationship… could have survived Strange’s accident.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this was the chapter I almost cut out LMAO  
> ...but obviously it's here now. I think it's my guilty pleasure to write some dramatic scenes;; I try not to but yea 😂
> 
> & If anyone wants to help?  
> I'm trying to figure out something new to write/start. This fic is gonna end soon and I just finished my other fic. And my other ideas I started sort of... fell apart because of reasons or I'm holding them off. So if anyone has any prompts or ideas? I would love to hear it- I admit I'm looking for simpler things that can be max of two chapters? But I admit I'm sucker for twists and heavy plots so;;;;


	10. day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend :')

“Did you two make up or should the rest of us prepare for your bad mood all through dinner tonight?”

Stephen rolled his eyes as he pressed his thumb unto the scan pad. “We’re fine… mostly.”

Natasha let out a soft hum, following the other through the door and into the large lobby. Lobby that was unusually vacant. Their footsteps echoed loudly as they approached the private elevator.

“Everyone off for Christmas eve?”

“Tony was in a good mood,” replied Stephen while pressing the up button. He tried to disregard, yet again, the slight annoyance he still felt about how his boyfriend’s particular good mood as of late was largely due to the arrival of the Avengers. “…Apparently everyone is getting paid leave till New Year.”

Considering the emptiness of the building, the lift arrived almost immediately. Both stepping in quickly as it opened. But he didn’t press for the upper floors that were the residence area, instead, two floors down. The redhead gave a questioning glance but Stephen gave a short explanation of needing to pick up something from one of the conference rooms for Tony.

So Nat continued back on the previous topic. “Is that even possible for the business?"

He shrugged. “Well, some essentials and skeleton staff seem to be working a few days or working from home. Pepper mentioned having more than enough volunteers after realizing the compensation…”

The doors opened again with a soft ding. Stepping out, Stephen headed to the large double doors on the left.

“So…” He easily spotted Tony's tablet at the far end of the conference table. Picked it up, then turned back around to the redhead. “Did everyone actually have a legitimate reason to be away this morning or are they all avoiding me?”

Natasha stood leaning against the doorframe, arms folded. “You did say some things last night. I drew the short straw.”

Stephen let out a huff. “You love me.”

“But Tony definitely wasn’t lying when he said he wanted to grab materials in the old LA warehouse. As you know. …And Bruce and Thor really are looking into… another method of getting back in case things don’t work out. Clint and Sam did want to go grab pizza from that place that closed down for us by 2024.”

“And your Captain and Barnes?”

Natasha opened her mouth to respond but…

Quiet.

She didn’t say anything. Eyes still on Stephen but her focus clearly was elsewhere. The surgeon tilted his head slightly, was just about to question when...

“GET DOWN!”

* * *

“Hey, tell Sam to bring me back a slice- Actually two.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to eat both?”

“No, but you’re going to want one,” Bucky retorted back flatly.

The blonde frowned. “I don’t want one.”

“Yeah, you say that now but you always take mine!”

“Fine, fine!” Steve went back to typing out the rest of the text message, letting out a huff as he rolled his eyes. “Cheese or pepperoni?”

“One of each? We can split.”

Steve gave a short hum, a nod. Then suddenly, “…Marshmallow-“

It was Bucky’s turn to frown. “Marshmallow…?”

The blonde grimaced as his gaze fell onto the grocery bag he was carrying. “I forgot marshmallow. Tony likes them on top of yam.”

“Ugh. You remember that now, punk? We’re almost back at the tower- Why do you always do this to me?"

"Sorry sorry-"

But just as Bucky gestured to the tall building not far from them, there was a loud boom.

Both snapped their heads in the direction, eyes wide.

Smoke was emitting from one of the floors of the Stark Tower. If they had to take a guess, the lowest residence floor. Then split second later, another explosion, the floor below.

Few people yelled. Most around them ducking down on impulse, lowering their body to the ground. Soon, crowds were starting to gather all around them, staring and pointing.

Then gunshots.

The two soldiers bolted. Dropping the bags and all other unnecessary items and weight and heading straight for the structure.

“Anyone at the tower?!” Steve shouted into the open comm line, still sprinting at full speed, Buckly closely trailing behind.

_“What’s going on?”_ Sam.

“Explosion and gunshots. Resident floors,” Bucky replied hastily.

But just as the pair reached the block of the Stark Tower, he grabbed hold of the blonde’s shoulder, motioning to another building over on the right instead.

It was a structure none of them really paid much attention to before. Figured it was yet another random corporate buildings of busy Manhattan. It stood not as tall as the Stark Tower but good way up.

But now that Steve thought about it, that building and the Stark Tower were built not that far apart, only a small street in-between.

“Over there-”

As if on cue, bursts of gunfire sounds were coming from a window of the other building, at least sixty stories above. Whoever that was situated there was firing into the Stark Tower. And since the explosion had completely shattered the bulletproof windows, there was complete clearance to any target inside.

The way they were shooting, it seemed strategic. They were aiming for something, specific targets.

_“Nat and Strange should have been back at the tower by now-,"_ They heard Clint saying through the earpiece.

_“We’re heading back. I have my wings. Five minutes.”_

_“Heading back too. 20 minutes.”_ That was Tony. He sounded dangerously calm considering the situation.

Cap licked his lips, eyes scanning the surrounding one last time. Gaze landing from one building to the other.

“Nat?” he called out again. “Bruce? Thor? Any of you there?”

“Sanctum…” Bucky muttered under his breath.

Steve already knew what the other was getting at. Bruce and Thor headed to the Sanctum this morning to see if they could get assistance about their current being stuck in 2011 situation. They had been hoping perhaps the Ancient One or the time stone could get them back to the future if all else failed. Perhaps whatever situation Thor and Bruce ended up in, they were no longer reachable. And they certainly couldn’t wait with bated breath.

“Sam, Clint, head for the Stark Tower directly. Bucky and I are perusing the attackers at the north-facing building. Tony, just try to get here as fast as you can.”

_“Roger that.”_

_............_

It was chaos the moment Steve and Bucky barged into the other building. It appeared that they had been waiting for them.

Several men lunged at them with various weapons. There were shouts, crashes, more gunshots as the two supersoldiers fought their way inwards.

Steve really wished he had his shield on him as he ducked around to the back of a large pillar, narrowly missing a line of bullets aimed for him. But as he glanced around, he spotted stairs.

“BUCK!”

“GOT IT!” The other shouted back as he blocked a kick aimed for him. Grabbing hold, Bucky spun his weight around, making the attacker lose complete balance and topple to the ground.

But three more were on him almost immediately. Punch, kick, block, block. One down. Then another. Bucky managed to seize ahold of the last’s gun…

Why did this feel oddly familiar?

Though, before the soldier could ponder on that thought…

_“CAP!”_

“Natasha?” Steve said into the comm. “Nat, talk to me-“

* * *

Natasha pushed Stephen ahead of her as they ran down the deserted hallway. It was difficult trying to make out a path through the thick smoke, the rubbles.

“We’re fine!” she shouted as she suddenly pulled the surgeon back. Bullets hit the other side of the wall they were now hiding behind. “We were at the tower during the first explosion. Luckily stopped at the floor below. They seemed to have been waiting for us. So far no hostile in the tower. They are targeting us only from the building over.”

_“Just hold on. Sam is on his way and Bucky and I are disarming the group in the next building. We’re almost at the level with the main sniper.“_

_“NAT! Nat- …Stephen- is Stephen…?”_ The panicked voice definitely belonged to Tony.

“He’s fine,” she reassured. She gripped tightly onto Stephen’s shoulder, pulling him further back.

Stephen rolled his eyes, shifting still as if trying to peek over the wall. But the redhead fixed him with a look.

“He’s right here, Tony,” she said firmly.

Perhaps hearing the name, the doctor gave a huff, but at least stopped squirming.

There was a pause in which she gave a look over at the situation. They just needed to keep going. Keep going upwards. Stark Tower was taller than the building they were shooting out of. At some point they would be higher up, hard to target. Of course, that came with its own risks but if Sam was on his way…

“Sam,” she said into the comm. “Meet us at the roof. I need you to get Stephen out of here.”

“I am not leaving you here,” the surgeon snapped with a glare.

Natasha didn’t even respond to that comment. Silently being grateful Stephen was not part of their communication line. Tony would probably have had a heart attack by now.

With a sigh, she started shoving the other onto the direction of the stairs. “Whatever happens, you keep running up. I’ll be right behind.”

Stephen appeared as if he was going to say something but was quickly silenced by another round of gunshots.

They sped up their steps. Not another word, saving their breath. Darting here and there, trying to move as fast as they can while making sure they don’t trip over the rubbles, staying away from any open area where they can be an easy target.

Up and up they went. Soon they had a good pace going. One floor up, then another.

It felt like they were going to make it.

Then shouts were coming from the comm line. Someone was calling out Sam’s name.

_“CLINT! Do you have eyes on Sam?”_

_“Sam got shot down!”_

_“I’m okay! But my wings are down- Who the hell is the shooter?!”_

It was hard to believe even as Nat was hearing it. Even Clint had a hard time making his mark on Sam while Falcon was in flight.

_“I HAVE EYES ON HIM! Eyes on the shooter!”_ Clint. That was Clint. _“I have a clear shot!”_

_“CLINT! SHOOT HIM DOWN!”_

A long pause then, _“……Oh shit-“_

“Clint?” Nat said into the comm. Something wasn’t right. It was clear in his voice.

There was a flare that she could make out through one of the windows. At the opposite building, an explosive arrow meant to mainly scare off.

Perhaps it was that or Steve and Bucky managed to make their way more up, take care of the attackers… or maybe both, there was silence now. No more bullets being fired at them.

But before the redhead could ask, Sam was already voicing her questions.

_“Why didn’t you shoot him down?!”_

_“Guys-“_ Clint started.

Whatever explanation came next, however, she didn’t hear.

Her eyes spotted something blinking at the corner.

She bolted. Didn’t even have time to call out, Natasha just ran as fast as she could to the direction of where Stephen stood. There was a brief moment where their eyes met.

A loud boom. The wall Nat was standing near just seconds ago was not mostly gone, blown wide open. The floor shook violently, crumble beneath them.

Stephen lost balance first, the air was knocked out of him as he hit the floor but what was worse was he was sliding towards the end of the building. The end where there was no longer a wall. He tried to find something to grab onto but nothing was within reach. He can see the outside. The section of the wall that was gone and revealing the drop that was getting closer and closer.

Nat threw her weight towards him. If she can just go a little more to the left.

She got a hold on Stephen’s wrist just at the last second, just as he toppled over the edge.

Her own body hit what remained of the structure. There was distinct pain in her abdomen but at least there was also enough purchase, she had some ground to hold onto the other. She focused her weight on her lower body, attempting to secure her foot against a dip.

At their next breath, when they were able to clearly register what was happening, Stephen was hanging off the side of the tower, Natasha barely holding him up.

Stephen tried his best to grab onto the edge of the floor with his other hand but eventually lost grip. Cursing, he grabbed onto Natasha’s wrist tighter, securing their hold.

She wanted to use her left hand to get a better grip on Stephen’s wrist but couldn’t risk moving, couldn’t risk accidentally letting go. She also had to continue pushing her body against what was left of the wall, keep her hand and both her legs against the structure. Considering the difference in her and Stephen’s weight, they may both go over without that extra support.

Nat tried to think fast. Her eyes darting about trying to figure out a way out of this. She can already feel it. Wouldn’t be able to pull Stephen back up on her own. Could already feel her body being dragged down little by little, her hand losing grip.

And Tony wouldn’t get here for another several minute.

Stephen, as if understanding, turned his gaze downwards, to the at least seventy stories drop, then back up at the other. “…You need to let go.”

There was no hesitation. “No.”

Stephen swallowed, hard. “We both know it’s either that or we both fall.”

“No.” She wasn’t looking at him. Couldn’t meet his eyes.

_“SAM! CLINT!”_ She could hear Cap shouting in her earpiece.

_“I don’t have enough range-“_

_“FUCK! Nat just hold on-”_

Stephen couldn’t hear any of that. None of the shouting, none of the other’s yelling in the communication. But he could tell in her expression. “…Natalia.”

She blatantly ignored him, “TONY!”

_“Natasha- …Nat. I’m coming. I’m just ten minutes out-“_

“Tony will be here.” It came out surprisingly calm, complete opposite of the dread she really felt. “…Just hold on.”

“How long?”

No answer.

“…I asked you,” Stephen said after a pause. “You promised me back then…”

“Don’t.”

“If it was ever needed… you’ll pull the trigger.”

“No.” She darted her gaze. Trying to think. There was a way out. There has to be a way out of this. She blinked fast, trying to get rid of the blurriness.

“…Natalia. …Look at me.”

No, she didn’t want to look. Her fingers only tightened around the other’s wrist. There was numbness, radiating pain in her wrist but it felt so distant. She needed to put it at a distance. She couldn’t let go.

“Look at me,” Stephen repeated, louder, much firmer.

And she does. Finally does.

Her eyes meeting the icy gray-blue. One that didn’t hold anymore of the resentment she became accustomed to in the future, but rather, sympathy.

She could see the drop behind him, beneath them both. Far below where tiny dots of spectators, cars, cops that gathered. So far down. Not even Steve may survive this fall. She can’t…

“…It’s okay. …Let go.”

“I… I can’t.” Natasha could hear it, the tremor in her voice. She hates that. Made sure she never spoke that way since first hearing it as a child. But right now it was hard to care.

She could no longer really make out all the shouting in the comm. Her eyes stinging now from refusing to blink. Her cheeks felt wet.

“Natalia-…I… Tony. Tell Tony I-“

Then something snapped. Her voice returning to the usual sternness, jaws locking. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

“Natalia-“

“I’m not letting go. Not again.” She doesn’t make the same mistakes twice. Never have. “…So shut up and let us figure this out.”

* * *

For a second all they could do was stare. Looking up, Stephen was completely hanging off the side of the Stark Tower. They can barely make out Natasha who appeared to be the only thing holding him up.

The two were around a good twenty floors above the level Steve and Bucky were situated in in the next building.

Even if the two supersoldiers tried to rush to the tower to help, there was no way they could make it down the building they were at and up the Stark Tower in time by foot.

But he needed to try.

“We won’t make it there in time,” Bucky said as if reading his thoughts.

Steve turned his gaze to his friend. The other still had his eyes still glued to Nat and Stephen.

“Tony can-“

“She probably won’t be able to hold for another minute…”

He knew Bucky was right. Logically he knew that. But irritation flared nonetheless. They couldn’t just give up. Couldn’t just watch, waiting for the moment where Stephen dropped to his death. Or considering Nat’s stubbornness, it was well within the possibility both of them ended up falling over.

If Sam just had his wings or Clint was a little closer…

“She needs to let go.”

That snapped Steve away from his own thoughts. “What?” he shot back frowning.

But the anger died as soon as Bucky turned to look at him directly. He knew that look.

“…Hey, punk… Remember that movie we just watched…?”

Oh no.

Pictures flashed in Steve’s mind.

Although he may have not been the most focused when the team watched that movie… The Incredibles, was it…? …he already knew what Bucky must be referring to.

The scene towards the beginning of the film when a man leaped from a tall corporate building in an attempted suicide. As he fell, however, the character with super strength lunged himself from another building facing the first building. Managed to grab the man that jumped, in mid-air, and they both crash through one of the windows at the opposite side.

Bucky was still staring at him. “… I know you can make this jump…”

Steve scanned the area. His eyes landing on the doctor still hanging high above, then to one of the windows of the tower directly opposite of where they stood, the distance between the two buildings.

Bucky was right. Stephen would be a straight drop down. The window of their building was already blown wide open. If Steve had enough momentum, if they timed it right, if he could grab the doctor and make it to the other side…

Cap quickly started backing up as far as he could, away from the edge he was about to jump from. He would need to run, push off with enough strength to cross the distance between the two structures. “How long do you think is his drop?”

“They are at least 20 floors up…” There was a bit of uneasiness that settled in Bucky’s tone now. “…Little over two seconds…? You’re going to have to eyeball it.”

Steve took a deep inhale in, bracing himself. “Nat,” he called out. “You’re going to have to let go.”

_“No.”_

“I’m going to catch him.”

_“Cap…”_ Came the warning voice of Clint.

Sam muttered a curse.

“Hey, Stevie-“

“I can make the jump,” The blonde snapped back. He wasn’t sure if he was saying it to Bucky or more to himself.

“I know you can.” Bucky stepped forward a little. “But you have to make sure it’s you who hits that opposite window. You’ll survive that impact. It may… shatter his bones.”

He gave the other a look, voice becoming a bit sarcastic. “…And make sure I don’t break his bones when I grab him. …Great. No big deal.”

Bucky smiled but it was lined with worry.

Steve gave a short nod. Then said into the comm, “Nat. You need to drop him on my count.”

Then, after a long pause _. “…Okay.”_

But…

_“Wait- wait WAIT!”_

They all froze in place.

It was Tony. In a hurry, now sounding utterly terrified. _“Wait till I get there. Cap… I’m-… I’m almost there. If-… Please-”_

Steve swallowed, hard.

Natasha wouldn’t be able to hold on any longer. It was now or never. They all knew it.

“Tony… they don’t have that long. He’s going to drop one way or another-"

_“But- … I-… Cap… Steve-…”_

“Tony. There’s no time.” He tried to level his voice, tried to sound as calm as he possibly could. For a moment, he closed his eyes shut. In truth, he knew how to calm Tony down. Knew what worked every time in the past but certainly never uttered in recent years. “…Do you trust me?”

For once there was utter silence in the comm line. It seemed everyone was holding their breath.

_“…Yes.”_ Then after another pause, and a little softer in tone. _“Steve. …Steve, I can’t-… I can’t lose him.”_

Steve could feel the pounding in his ears. His heart going fast. “I know. …Tony… I swear. It’ll be okay.”

_“…O-okay.”_

“Nat-?”

_“Yeah.”_

“On my count. Three, two… one-“

It felt like time slowed and sped up at the same time.

Steve wasn’t sure if he imagines it or not but he could hear a unanimous gasp, yelling from the large crowd below.

Natasha must have let go, Stephen would be dropping.

And he ran. Kicked himself off and ran as fast as he could towards the opposite, open wall, threw himself over the edge. Focusing as much strength as he can to propel his body forward.

He sees the falling figure. He sees Stephen.

Succeeds in getting a firm hold around the other. Trying his best not to overexert strength from adrenaline.

Steve barely has enough time to flip turn their weight but he manages. Knows he did when he felt the harsh shattering of the glass on his back, the crash, and the sharp pain.

Then with a loud thud.

They landed.

Tiles. Tiles he recognizes even with all the dust, wreckage, and debris. They were at the Stark Tower.

Steve felt all sorts of pain but his body had a mind of its own. He’s pushing himself up before his mind could even register. His gaze never leaving the figure sprawled nearby.

“Strange!” Cap yelled. A little louder than he meant to. He tries to scan for any visible signs of damage, trying to check for a pulse. There were little scrapes on skin here and there, most likely from the glass shards but it definitely wouldn’t be life-threatening.

It didn’t take long, however, for the doctor to push himself up a little with his elbows. Groaning as he shoved the blonde’s hand away. “I’m fine! …Mostly-“

And Steve, let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Relief settling in finally.

Oh, thank God.

Cap sighed loudly, running his fingers roughly through his hair, closing his eyes shut.

Then he heard chuckling. The surgeon was back flat on the floor, laughing. Actually laughing.

Cap threw him a questioning glance, suddenly getting concerned again.

Stephen only shook his head. “Oh, the look on your face. I wish I had a camera-“

Steve let out a huff, though soon laughing himself.

But the relief, the happiness was very short-lived. Steve’s smile dropped as he tried to focus on the yelling coming from the earpiece again.

The distinct voice that belonged to Tony. _“I have eyes on him!”_

And as if that wasn’t enough of an indication, a blur of red and gold flashed across the window, heading downwards. Iron Man seemed to have just arrived on the scene and evidently chasing after the main attacker Clint scared off originally.

_“No no- …STARK! Don’t engage!”_

_“What the-“_

Steve frowned. Not following why Clint sounded panicked now. Nor why Tony sounded confused.

He rushed to a nearby window, trying to understand what was happening. But he didn’t have enough clearance, no visual. Tony and whomever he was fighting disappeared to the other side of the building.

_“GUYS! The shooter is-“_

_“Me.”_

...Bucky?

Steve felt his stomach sink.

_“…Me of this timeline. They woke the Winter Soldier early.”_

Finally, everything clicked in place.

They went to SHIELD. SHIELD that was still infiltrated by Hydra. They never warned Fury about Pierce. Those Russians weren’t really KGB… They attacked during that mission because they spotted them. Spotted him and Bucky.

Their arrival, the survival of Captain America and Bucky Barnes in the future was basically a clear indication to Hydra that their current plan will fail.

_“TONY! Fall back till we get there- TONY!”_

“What’s going on?!” Steve yelled into the comm. Fear rising to his throat.

But even as he asked he could guess. Considering bits of what he was hearing, considering everything that happened… He couldn’t see any repulsor beams, couldn’t hear any of it. Then a loud crash and Iron Man came into view, thrown backward against the side of a building.

Tony wasn’t fighting back. Not properly.

He wouldn’t be able to. Not right now when he counted Bucky, their Bucky from the future, as a friend, as his teammate.

Steve could hear the edge in Bucky’s voice now through the comm. _“Stark, that’s- …He’s a trained killer. You need to fight to kill!”_

_“Are you insane?! I’m not going to kill you, Barnes!”_

_“That’s... that's not me! He’s a trained killer brainwashed for decades by Hydra!…You need to fight seriously or he WILL kill you-“_

Steve paced, he needed to get down there. But Stephen-… Where’s Nat?

_“Tony, we’re coming! Just hold on!”_

_“S-…Tony-!”_

He froze. Knew what was coming next. He knew because… Bucky-

_“…I killed your parents!”_

Complete silence fell.

_“…He… he killed your parents. …Aim to kill him.”_

Steve couldn’t breathe. It felt like all the air around him suddenly disappeared.

“What’s going on?” Stephen was on his feet, stepping closer with a frown.

Steve simply stared back for a moment. Wasn’t sure how to explain so much in so little time. The only word that fell from his mouth was, “…Tony-…”

“Go,” Stephen replied hastily. “I’m fine.”

Then as if on cue, Natasha darted into the room. She looked winded. Must have run down all the flights of stairs.

“Apparently she drew the short straw,” Stephen said with a hint of sarcasm, pointing in Nat’s direction. The redhead threw back an exasperated look.

A glance to her then back to the Captain, the surgeon gave a curt nod. Expression much more serious this time. “Go help him.”

* * *

Steve made it onto the street at record time. Didn’t even bother with the more conventional method. Jumping down full flights of steps, full floors whenever possible.

He willed down the emotions that were threatening to boil over. Memories flashing right before his eyes.

All the fights with Tony… his Tony… after Ultron. The sleepless nights they spent arguing, debating, trying desperately to keep the relationship together that was hanging by a thread.

The Accord. Siberia.

_~~“Did you know?”~~ _

The flash of anger, disappointment, the utter disbelief in those brown eyes. The heartbreak just as the shield hit the chest.

He couldn’t go through this again. Couldn’t let it happen again.

This time he can save them both. He can. He will.

He’ll figure it out somehow. Neither Tony nor Bucky have to get hurt.

This time, he won’t lose either of them. Even if it kills him.

“Bucky- You there?” He shouted into the comm.

He paused at the end of the block. Trying to figure out where Tony and the Winter Soldier may have ended up.

The area was mostly deserted. There were obvious signs of a battle. Shattered windows, bullet holes, overturned cars, burn marks of the repulsors. The spectators must have fled the scene as soon as the fight ended up on the ground level. Sam or Clint would have been smart enough to put a parameter if they could.

“I need eyes on the fight! Where’s Tony?!”

“HEY!”

Steve turned immediately.

Bucky was sprinting towards him pointing straight ahead. “That way. They’re over there about four blocks down!”

They both started bolting down the street in the direction. But shortly after, although not stopping, the blonde chanced a glance towards the other’s direction. “Buck-“

But Bucky cut him off hastily. “Punk, I’m your best friend. Stark would have gotten killed if he held back. …I can’t. I can’t be the reason you lose him twice.”

Steve shook his head. Willing his own legs to run faster. “I’m not. I’m not losing him. And I’m not losing you either.”

Then he pressed his earpiece. They were nearly there. He could hear the sounds of the fight now in a distance but not far. “Tony?! Tony, answer me-“

_“Cap…”_

“Just hang on. We’re coming. Almost there-“

_“…Barnes-”_ Tony’s voice was strained as if he was speaking through gritted teeth. _“…I’m sorry.”_

Steve felt his heart stop. His blood running cold with dread.

But before Cap could wrap his head around what must be happening, Bucky was already speaking.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, Tony.”

Then the sound of a blast.

They both know it had to be the Iron Man armor. They heard that same sound hundreds of times. It came from a block over, towards their left.

There was obnoxious static to the communicator line that has Steve ripping it out from his ears, tossing it aside.

“Tony... TONY!”

When they arrive onto the scene, they find both bodies sprawled on the concrete, several yards apart.

Steve glanced at the Winter Soldier, the mask gone, splitting image of his Bucky at his right. He lay unmoving, the metal arm completely torn off. Millions of little fragments scattered all around.

He doesn’t want to think about it. Couldn’t at the moment. Had to tear his eyes away as he rushed towards the armor of red and gold.

He let out a shaky sigh of relief, a nervous laugh, as Tony already started to move. The brunette was pushing himself up as Steve crouched down next to him.

“Oh, thank God,” he muttered as he held the brunette up. He patted down the armor with his free hand, trying to see any opening, any bullet holes or blood… “Tony- Tony can you hear me? Do you feel pain anywhere-?”

“I’m… I’m fine.” The billionaire sounded off but most likely just disoriented. The helmet opened and was tossed aside. “…Pretty sure nothing serious- Jarvis would have warned me…“

It took every ounce of self-control Steve had to not pull the other into a hug. There were millions of emotions flooding through him. Everything that happened the past hour was just so… There was too much weight to it all.

But he couldn’t lay all that on Tony. That wasn’t fair.

Although, he figured it wouldn’t be so wrong to just keep his eyes on the smaller brunette. Focus on him. It was the only thing that was keeping Steve sane. Keeping his mind from spiraling.

Tony. Tony who is fine. Tony who is awake and alive.

Because he couldn’t turn around. Couldn’t look behind him at the other body that looked too much like his Bucky… maybe he is.

What did that mean for the future? Did they screw up? Would his Bucky too-

“How long do you think you he’ll be out?“

That crash lands Steve’s mind back to reality. He stared at Tony. “…What?”

“How long do you think he’ll be out?” Tony repeated, almost nonchalantly, nodding to somewhere behind the blonde.

It took another second but both supersoldiers looked at each other. Then, letting the words sink in, turned to the body of the Winter Soldier.

Bucky slowly approached his doppelganger, bending down to press his fingers onto the neck. Then turned sharply to Tony, then to Steve. “…He’s alive.”

Silence fell.

Steve froze on the spot. His eyes only moving from the Winter Soldier, then to Bucky. Eventually, he turned back to face Tony.

He must have had an odd expression because Tony was giving him a look. Although that didn’t stop the billionaire from going on in his usual flair.

“What? Did you guys think I’ll really kill him or something?” Tony said with a laugh. “…Sure I’m pissed as hell. Oh, you two and I? We’re going to have a talk. Later. …After I get Stephen to a hospital. And food. There's this shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I wanna try it. ...Okay, to be honest, not gonna lie- …for a minute there I really wanted to but-”

It was sarcastic, perhaps a joke. But soon realizing how dead serious the two supersoldiers still appeared, Tony shut his mouth closed. A frown slowly starting to form.

“But…” Bucky went on a bit hesitantly. “You said… you were sorry-“

“Yeah because I was just about to blast your-…his? arm off- …It was going to hurt like a bitch. I know how many nerves connected to-“ Then finally, it seemed to have fully sunk in. “…You-… you thought I’ll really kill him.”

After another pause, after letting his thoughts catch up, Tony looked straight at Steve. “…Did-… Did I try to…? …Seriously tried to… in the future…?”

And Steve stared back.

Directly into those doe eyes that now seemed so confused and so horrified.

It finally clicked.

_~~“He wasn’t going to stop. It wasn’t like he just took it. He was fighting back-. He would have killed Bucky out of anger then regretted-“~~ _

_~~“Don’t! …Just don’t, Cap. Maybe you want to believe that You need to believe that… But deep down I think you know too. That-… that was far from Tony going at it with full force. There are missiles built into that suit that can level a building!”~~ _

“…No. …No, Tony, you didn’t.”

* * *

It took several hours to sort out what had happened.

Stephen was rushed to the hospital. And it proved to be true doctors made terrible patients. From the beginning, the neurosurgeon was diagnosing himself before the assigned doctor could even open his mouth.

But at the very least he stayed put. Didn’t argue as Tony fussed at him, making the staff run every test, treat every little scratch. Seemed to understand at least there was no way out of this one. He had just nearly fallen to his death. His boyfriend was still running on anxiety. Wouldn’t probably let this go for at least another twenty-four hours.

The whole team all had been looked over. Some cleared quicker than others.

Sam and Bucky soon went ahead back to the Tower to check for any more possible threats. Any further explosives that may be hidden.

And still no contact from Bruce or Thor.

Steve busied himself with the damage control. Got ahold of Fury and together with Clint and Natasha, attempted to catch the director up on the situation, the potential threat within SHIELD.

At this point, it was clear the team may have already changed too much in this world, to the timeline. They may as well make sure Hydra doesn’t do any more damage.

Of course, this meant they didn’t exactly know what would become of their future, what this would change. Was there even a future, their future, for them to return to?

But that would be a worry for another day. Sometimes all they can do is move forward one step at a time. Address each issue as they come.

Steve tried to convince himself all this busyness was because it was an important task. A priority. So to not have Hydra blindside them again while they were down. Especially when most of the team was in bad shape, physically and/or emotionally.

But quite honestly, it was more about avoiding the inevitable.

As Cap walked down the well-lit hallway of the hospital, it felt more like marching towards the chair.

By now, words probably would have spread.

By now, Stephen Strange was probably planning his murder.

With a deep sigh, Steve knocked and entered the private patient room. He had been ready for so many things. What found him however was…

“I suppose I owe you a thank you.”

Steve blinked. His mind automatically going blank.

Stephen was smiling at him. In fact, it actually seemed sincere.

The doctor was lying comfortably on the large hospital bed, propped by many pillows. Tony sat on a chair right next to the bed, Natasha leaning against the window ledge at the far right end.

But before Steve can focus properly on the oddness of the situation, his eyes landed on the bruises. Dark purpling on the shoulder, on the forearm, the subtle wincing as Stephen tried to straighten himself up more.

Steve had been careful. And even then…

“I’m… I’m sorry,” he blurted out.

Without asking, however, Stephen seemed to have already understood what the Captain was getting at.

“They are just bruises,” Stephen said easily, waving the other off. “I’m mere human, what did you expect? Bit sore, sure. Couple bruised ribs but nothing broken. Not bad compared to what could have been. …You control your strength better than I thought. Quite frankly, I’m impressed.”

Steve turned his gaze away. Although his sights accidentally land on Tony.

_~~“You left him there in sub-zero temperature with no means to get help! …He laid in the hospital bed for days in a coma. If I were you… I wouldn’t trust myself with him.”~~ _

Mere Human.

Physically… under that armor, under that intelligence, Tony was still human.

He wonders how many bruises he left on Tony.

_~~“…But …The fucking two of you, supersoldiers... how the… you two went at him at full force!“~~ _ ~~~~

“So,” Stephen was still speaking. The laughter etched in tone. “Thank you, Captain.”

He felt sick.

............

Steve didn’t stay long. Excused himself rather quickly. Couldn’t stand being in the room getting treated with gratitude. Gratitude that he was sure didn’t come very lightly from someone like Stephen Strange. He couldn’t stomach it. Not when he himself wants to just crawl up in a corner and die.

But as the Captain made his way to the door, Tony stood to his feet as well, saying he’ll walk him out.

It was awkward.

Steve really didn’t know what to say. It was obvious by now no one seemed to have told Stephen about what went on towards the end. The new discovery about the Winter Soldier. About how it was Bucky who killed Tony’s parents. The hints to the fact that that very secret played a part in their fight in the future…

“I didn’t tell him.”

Steve cleared his throat, “…I’ve… guessed…”

Tony let out a sigh, a tight smile on his lips. “So this is what you are guilty of, huh? …Why we fight in the future… I’m guessing you knew, somehow. Knew before me and… I don’t know-... didn’t tell me?”

Steve stayed silent.

“…I’ll… catch Stephen up after you guys leave. Told Nat not to say anything. …He may actually try to kill you and I kinda… can use the peace after today…”

“Tony…I-”

“It’s okay.”

He closed his eyes shut, trying to calm his emotions. “It’s not-… It’s not okay. You don’t even know the half of what happened-“

Thoughts were racing inside Steve’s head. He had half a mind to throw caution to the wind and just blurt out everything. Explain about them being together. How it was a bigger betrayal because of that. About Ultron, all their fights, the Accords, Siberia…

But Tony went on, cutting him off.

“Yeah,” he said simply. “Maybe not. But I… I choose to forgive you. Barnes is your friend. Best friend. You got caught in the middle. …The way you have been with me… the way you are right now already makes me feel like… you suffered enough. You’re… punishing yourself. I may… I may not be your Tony but… at least I forgive you.”

"I... I don't deserve it." And he meant it. Really does now.

"Well sometimes... Forgiveness isn't about what you deserve."

Steve stared. Stared and stared into the honey brown gaze. Hard to believe it himself that he doesn’t… see the hatred he’s used to back in the future. The disappointment, the disillusionment.

Tony meant it. This Tony, what he just said, he meant it.

And for some reason, that hurt even more.

“SHIELD currently has Bar-… Winter Soldier on lockdown,” Tony continued in a smooth tone. “Yes, I know about Hydra. …Don’t worry I have people I trust on it. And I’ll make sure they don’t do anything cruel. I’m sure we can eventually figure out how to reverse the brainwashing- …I mean-“ he made a vague gesture. “…I know we can considering… You know… your Barnes here seemed to have recovered…”

“…Thank you,” Steve replied softly. “Really. …Thank you.”

“…And I think…” A pause. Tony shoved his hands to the inside of his pocket. Dropping his gaze for a moment before staring back up. “…I’ll go find my Cap. …We just found our Barnes and can’t have James Buchanan Barnes without matching Steve Rogers, right? …As great as it was with you… You’re not-… You’ll leave eventually and-… I figured after, it’s time for me to go find Steve of this world. …And maybe… maybe this time, things will be different. ...Better.”

And after a long silence, Steve smiled. “…Yeah. I hope so too.”

“So do I. For your sake.”

Steve nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice.

He had been sure the door to Stephen’s room had been shut. No, wait. …It was.

And as Cap’s sights landed on the crimson cloak, the facial hair he no longer was used to seeing on that face… that piercing gray eyes that held the familiar glaring… he understood.

Their Stephen Strange. From the future. Their future.

Standing couple yards away, arms folded, looking very much unamused.

Then a thought clicked on Steve. He turned towards Tony. This Tony who would be…

Yep.

Tony looked like he was about to have a stroke.

* * *

“I don’t think that would be necessary.”

Bruce let out a sigh, “Look, we tried to get back on our own but it is taking a long while because well… the time machine was supposed to have been created not till 2023. Tony may be a genius but we need to go back to our home, our time, as soon as possible.“

“So if you can lend us your help,” Thor said as he stepped forward a little. “…With the time stone-“

“We can’t just keep waiting,” The doctor added. He really hoped the desperation was clear.

But the Ancient one simply smiled pleasantly, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Oh, I’m sure you don’t have to wait for long.”

They both frowned, getting a little vexed. However, just as Thor opened his mouth again…

“Hello, brother.”

The pair spun around immediately. Towards the voice.

“LOKI-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki & Stephen finally, perhaps grudgingly, came to pick them up lolololol
> 
> okay so in case it's still confusing and you're not caught up on the latest chapter of the main fic...  
> (of course, the rogues definitely doesn't know this in the story still BUT-)  
>  **When they return to the future (2024), it will be as they left it.**
> 
> To basically make my life simpler (lolololol) - I'm just gonna use that theory that by them being here in 2011, they already started a "new timeline", "new world", a branch timeline (because change is inevitable. I mean they literally stayed for a week, Stephen is now more involved than original time around etc.). So this Tony and Stephen may have a different story/ outcome than the pair from the original timeline/ main fic. Simply put, whatever happens in this fic may prevent this Stephen and Tony from breaking up after Stephen's accident but it will not affect the original timeline/ main fic Tony and Stephen.
> 
>   
> ...AND one more chapter to go in this one and done-  
> please pray for me LOLOLOL I've been on a really high and really low motivation rollercoaster with occasional danger of falling off


	11. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn’t obvious enough… this whole fic was meant to be posted and finished during the 2019 holiday season LMAO  
> …but considering this series is dragging on longer than I ever thought it would-;;;

“What’s up? Where’s Tony?”

Steve entered back into the patient’s room, slowly closed the door behind him. Both Stephen and Nat were staring at him with a small frown.

“Uh…” He cleared his throat. “…Strange is here.”

Stephen straightened himself up a little from the bed looking perplexed. “Of course I’m here.”

“…No. Not… you-… exactly. The other… Strange…”

............

As it turns out, the trio that were left in the future eventually figured out where the rest of the team ended up. Their Tony eventually re-worked the time machine and sent Loki and Strange to retrieve them.

They all soon gathered at Metro General. Loki shortly arriving with Bruce and Thor who were collected from Kamar-Taj. And while the 2011 Tony and Stephen were working on getting Stephen discharged, the team had a long chat.

Bruce quickly brought up all the questions. Whether it was a good idea for the future Strange to be here. For Tony and Stephen of this timeline to see, how much disturbance this would create for their lives once they get back, how much changed.

But according to Strange and Loki, however, this was no longer _their_ 2011\. In fact, this was no longer their world at all.

Steve had a hard time following all the science or magic or rules of the alternative universes but the basic concept was this. By some of the Avengers ending up in the year 2011 it already caused the creation of another timeline. The moment they ended up at this timeline’s Stephen’s apartment they created a change, disruption to the original sequences of events. And therefore, a ripple, a branch. The start of a new alternative world of its own.

Their pasts have not been affected. Their 2024 has not changed. They would return to 2024 that would be exactly how they left it.

This Tony and Stephen, on the other hand, and most likely all their doppelgangers in this world, are headed for a new path of their own.

Quite honestly, Steve wasn’t sure how to feel about this. If he should feel sad that he couldn’t change their own past, there wasn’t even a chance this whole ordeal helped the situation with his Tony in the future… Or just be grateful that at least they didn’t have some crazy changed past bad sci-fi movie situation on their hands.

............

On a funnier note, Tony seemed not able to keep his eyes off the Sorcerer Supreme.

The billionaire’s anxiety-induced fussing over his Stephen came to an end sooner than any of them could have anticipated. Partly because the future Strange had used magic to heal his younger self down to the tiniest of scratch and insisted there was nothing more to worry about. ...Another because the said future Strange was an absolute distraction for the residential genius.

Tony had questions. A lot of questions. Ones that future Strange entertained very sparingly, very carefully. He did so, however, with a lot of affection. The Sorcerer Supreme himself seemed to be enjoying his own trip down memory lane with the presence of the 2011 Tony. He was all smiles and soft touches that they were all quite sure was almost inadvertent. And Tony in return became completely hooked.

And as much as the younger Stephen played off all the overbearing attentiveness as unnecessary and a bit annoying before, the surgeon appeared rather sour that he was no longer the sole attention of his boyfriend.

It was hilarious really. The way during their travel back to the tower, the younger intentionally placed himself between his boyfriend and his other self.

The elder, the sorcerer, doesn’t seem to mind it in the slightest. Didn’t comment or show that he even noticed.

Steve had to admit, putting the two side by side, there really was a startling contrast between the two Stephen Strange. One that stretched far beyond just appearance.

The one from the future, as much as Steve personally had been at the other end of the jealousy, pettiness, etc. and therefore knew full well he was capable, acted with effortless composure. There was underlining calmness, maturity, and restraint to everything he did and said.

And that character obviously had Tony captivated.

Even Cap had to admit, setting aside a small pang of jealousy, it was rather endearing the way Tony completely became flustered when the Sorcerer Supreme turned his full attention onto him.

* * *

And it all led up to one of the weirdest Christmas they have ever experienced.

That was saying something considering all that the Avengers have experienced over the years. Both individually and together.

The team was planning to return to the proper year where they belong later that night. After getting the final okay that Hydra situation at SHIELD was relatively figured out by Fury, Natasha and Clint of this time were notified to head back to the states, and therefore, Tony of this time wouldn’t suddenly be left without backup if something went wrong.

So with most things underway to being controlled, they were planning to spend a quiet afternoon in, enjoy the final hours together, say their goodbyes.

Of course, it had been this Tony’s idea. It was Christmas after all, he had said. The brunette seemed very excited for it, although he tried to play it off cool. And of course, he would feel that way. It sounded nice in concept.

Sounded nice to someone who didn’t exactly understand everything had happened for them in the future. Why there was so much tension.

Though, the issues amongst the members from the future actually managed to be kept under wraps. After one long stare, Steve and future Strange reached a silent agreement to at least act neutral around this Tony. Cap had a feeling it was largely due to the fact, as much as the sorcerer hated his guts, the doctor (the older one at least) would swallow it or at least manage it if it meant it’d keep Tony (any version of Tony) happy.

And the rest of them followed lead without much of an objection. If Steve and Strange were willing to act cordial to give this Tony a nice Christmas together as Avengers what other excuse did the rest of them have? – Said by Bruce at some point with a sigh.

So a weird Christmas get-together.

Not _bad_ exactly. There were definitely nice moments. For many of them, it brought back memories of how it used to be. When they were all together during the holidays, as a family. Melancholy. But also… nice.

But weird. Definitely weird. Great food, ample amount of drinks, games, friendly chatter and stories being exchanged, none too crucial to the events of the future of course.

The Avengers from 2024… plus 2011 version of Tony… and _two_ Stephen Strange… plus… Loki.

Steve was pleased to say he wasn’t the one who caused the fuss this time or even the reason for it. It was nice but also an odd feeling not to be at the center of Stephen’s annoyance… The younger one… this timeline’s one… the non-sorcerer one…?

Perhaps somewhere between a week of them spending time together, reaching some sort of an understanding, Steve saving his life just yesterday along with making sure Tony stayed safe from Winter Soldiers, the arrival of new people that diverted his attention… Stephen of this timeline seemed to have deemed the Captain, or even the rest of the Avengers, to be the least of his problems.

Steve remembers being told a couple of times that Stephen Strange never liked new people.

They all sort of expected the younger Stephen to be weary of Loki. It wasn’t like the sorcerer, their Strange from the future, got along with Loki initially when they met. And sure enough, from the second Loki arrived with Thor and Bruce, the heat was taken off of the rest of them and was focused mainly on the god of mischief.

To be fair, Loki wasn’t exactly helping the situation.

“So you’re Thor’s… brother…”

Steve threw a glance over to where Tony stood by the kitchen island.

Since coming back from the hospital, Loki had been hovering over Tony. With concerned Thor in tow and a resigned future Strange.

Tony seemed to not mind the god’s attention, however. Especially as Loki was the only one openly entertaining the brunette’s curiosity about the future.

The rest of them had agreed, other than the damages done, they still shouldn’t share too many important details about their future. After all, they never know the consequences of over-sharing any information that wasn’t meant to be known just yet.

Everyone, except Loki.

The Asgardian appeared to be more interested in what was the more fun option. He practically thrived in the chaos of this whole situation and seemed to be enjoying thoroughly the colorful reaction he was getting out of this Tony.

“The smarter one, the more fun, better looking…” There was a sly smile as the god stood leaning against the counter. Voice so matter of fact. “You like me better.”

Thor gave an offended glare, “Loki!”

“…And you attack us… the Avengers-... Basically the big bad in the year that's coming-" Tony went on narrowing his eyes a bit.

Loki gave a light shrug, “Yes, well… not exactly all voluntarily-“

“…So you trying to kill Thor was-”

“Oh no. That part was definitely all me.”

Tony gave a blank stare for a moment. Staring as Loki simply smiled back. Then spun around. “I need another drink-“

“I would like one. Matter of fact, you owe me a drink still-“ the other exclaimed rather gleefully.

“What?”

“Somewhere between you threatening me about invading Earth and before I threw you out that window.“

There was a moment in which Stephen (the younger one, the one from this timeline), who had been till then sitting with them around the couch, stood up very quickly.

But before the surgeon could move any closer to the other party, the other Strange was roughly pulling Loki away. Harshly tugging the god back by the back of the collar. As one might a misbehaving cat.

Tony stood there a bit stunned. As if trying to wrap his head around everything he was hearing still. While future Strange hissed something at Loki that they couldn’t really make out.

Meanwhile, the still surgeon Stephen glared from afar. Till Nat tugged at his wrist to sit back down.

After a moment of concern, Clint, Bucky, and Sam all looked rather entertained.

Steve can sympathize. Especially as from afar they see the Sorcerer Supreme checking on Tony. Leaning in close, a gloved hand at the brunette’s back. Soon enough, there was a soft smile playing on Tony’s lips and a pink tint to his cheek.

But that, rather than calming him, seemed to ruffle the younger Stephen’s feathers even further.

Cap chuckled as he shook his head, covering his mouth subtly.

Nat also seemed to be on the same train of thought. Throwing Stephen a knowing stare. The surgeon scowled back at them.

Leave it to Stephen Strange to be jealous of even his future self.

Glancing at Bucky, he could tell his best friend was trying not to laugh himself.

Then, it happens in a flash.

Steve wasn’t exactly sure what happened but at the corner of his eyes, he saw Loki leaning in, taking a glass from Tony but leaving a kiss on the cheek.

The Captain didn’t have a chance for his mind to catch up. He dashed forward and grabbed a hold of the surgeon. “…No no no- Strange! Calm down-”

From the other side of the room, the future Strange was shoving Loki back with an exasperated expression that definitely conveyed _I’m so done with you_.

The younger struggled briefly, glaring. But understanding Steve wasn’t about to let up, deep breath in and out, eased. Stephen gave a short nod. And after exchanging looks, Steve let go. The blonde let out a long sigh, still standing, ready to intervene again if needed. Although when he next turned to the other direction, Steve found both sorcerers looking his way with an odd look. He didn’t have a chance to figure that out either, however.

Seemed that Tony crossed the floor to their side.

“Hey, babe. Come on-“ Tony coaxed, now standing in front of his still very much annoyed boyfriend. “…He’s just trying to rile you up and you know it. Literally the god of chaos-“

The surgeon huffed, the sharp gaze fixed on Loki for a moment longer. Then he closed his eyes briefly as if trying to regain composure. Then he turned from Tony to Natasha, who also stood near.

“I’ve just about had it with that lunatic,” Stephen said bitterly.

There was a pause. Tony and Nat were both giving a blank stare.

“What?”

Tony blinked. “…You don’t like him?”

Now the surgeon was giving his boyfriend a look as if the other had said something completely insane.

“I don’t know-,” Tony went on in an easy tone. Then subtly nodded to his back, to the opposite side of the room where the two sorcerers still stood with Thor and Bruce. “They seem to be rather close so I just thought-“

Stephen gave an exasperated huff. Then motioning towards Steve. “Suddenly being friends with Rogers sounds a lot more reasonable and appealing.”

Steve tried to appear neutral. Tried hard.

He had a feeling both sorcerers must have heard. Loki was laughing hysterically, holding the Sorcerer Supreme for support. And Strange from their future seemed rather lost for words.

_Oh, the irony…_

* * *

The rest of the afternoon and into the evening was rather quiet. They guessed maybe a threat was made because Loki was very much well behaved after that incident.

Though the younger Stephen didn’t seem at all pleased whenever Loki was close by or did things like walking around Tony’s penthouse as if he was very familiar with the place.

At some point, Stephen simply chose to linger near Steve, Nat, and the rest of the rogues. Throwing himself onto a free spot near them during dinner, still fuming. Muttering something about how he’ll probably commit murder if he was around Loki any longer. 

Steve simply pat him on the back. Sam handed him the wine bottle. The surgeon didn’t even pour it into a glass, drinking it straight.

Then came midnight.

It was bittersweet leaving.

Steve held back a little as the rest of the team exchanged final words of goodbyes with Tony and Stephen of this world.

It felt a little odd for him personally. He was never that great at concealing his feelings or any forms of lying. Plus he suddenly didn’t know how to act with Strange from the future around, as well as, Loki. And he really didn’t feel like causing another commotion so close to the departure… that was most likely for good.

Loki was having his own fun again. Probably said something outlandish. Because Bruce had his glasses off, rubbing his temples, while Thor was chiding his bother.

But for once, future Strange wasn’t there to handle the situation. The Sorcerer Supreme seemed distracted. After a moment with Tony, the piercing gaze fixed on his younger self and Natasha who stood not too far away.

Steve didn’t bother trying to hear what the two were talking about. Eventually, however, Natasha turned away from the surgeon and came face to face with the older one. Though very subtle, both Strange and Natasha froze, tensing. They had a look that Steve couldn’t really put into words.

Watching the pair, he missed the other Stephen giving his boyfriend a light push. Before he knew it, Tony was only a few feet away from him.

“Hey Capsicle-“

Steve turned towards him immediately.

This was probably the last time he gets to see that look in those brown gaze. One that was filled with warmth and fondness.

He had been trying to make peace with it since the day before. Tried to tell himself over and over again that he needed to accept what leaving here meant. This wasn’t their world anymore. This wasn’t their past. They probably would never see this Tony and Stephen again.

All they can hope for was that these two have a better future. A better one than what they knew. And he, Steve, had to go back and accept the consequences of his past.

Cap opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t really find the words. All he could feel was a distinct sadness.

For a moment, the brunette seemed unsure as well. But after another second or two, Tony smiled, stretching out a hand.

He silently took it, smiling back.

“No need for tearful goodbyes, right? I’ll be seeing you guys soon,” Tony said. “...Any words of advice?”

Steve didn’t have the heart to deny that statement. Knew there wasn’t much point either. Tony was smart. He probably already knew… just choosing not to let it upset him.

He let out a soft laugh. “It’ll… be a process. We’ll fight. Rub each other the wrong way. You probably would think I’m too stuck up and uptight and I probably would think you’re too much. … But give it time. And be yourself. At the end of the day, I wouldn’t change anything about you.”

There was a pause then Tony grinned. “So… see you soon.”

* * *

**[Earth-02, January 2012]**

* * *

It was a long drive but they made it, coming to a complete stop a few yards away from the front entrance of the cabin. The flashy red sports car didn’t look right against the rustic structure. But they knew better. That cabin on the outside may look like nothing special, the interior, the blueprint, the function itself was state of the art.

Retreat, as it was called by SHIELD. Constructed by Bruce Banner for the purpose of temporarily housing gifted individuals if there was ever a need.

And currently, sheltering one Captain America.

His Captain America. Steve Rogers of this timeline, this world. His world.

It was a weird feeling. For Tony, he already met Steve. Felt as though he knew him. Had a connection, bond, some sense of comradery. But it wouldn’t be returned this time. Because Steve he had gotten to know wasn’t this Steve that awaited him through those doors.

Tony stared at the wooden structure for another minute, his fingers tapping away at the wheel still.

“It’ll be fine,” came the voice from the passenger seat.

He turned towards Stephen with a look, though the sunglasses hid most of the half-hearted glare.

Stephen let out a low chuckle. “Well like the future Rogers said, you two will probably fight at first. But at least you know it will be fine… eventually. …And if not, yay for me I finally get a chance to punch tha-“

“Honey, we talked about this,” Tony cut in with a tight smile. Stern but hardly any bite. “…And don’t lie. You liked him a bit in the end too.”

The surgeon rolled his eyes.

“And in case she gets here before I come back,” Tony leaned in, pulling the other into a kiss. “Have fun on your trip.” Then with a small laugh. “…You know I thought you’d insist on coming along when I talk to him.”

“No need,” he said, absentmindedly playing with a ring on Tony’s finger. “I have nothing to worry about. …I already won.”

The brunette threw him a questioning look.

“Nothing.” Stephen smiled. “…I’ll call when I land.”

“Be careful.”

“I will.”

Another smile. But then with another heavy sigh, Tony swung open the car door, stepping out in the chill winter air. Slowly, he made his way towards the front porch, climbing up the few steps there, taking off his sunglasses as he went and pocketing it.

He wondered if he should pause for a second. Let the nervousness, he didn’t realize he was capable of, settle a little.

But before he could even make up his mind, before he could even knock, the door opened.

“…Mr. Stark.”

“Captain.”

There was a pause. Silence in which the two stared at each other.

Steve.

This Steve… seemed… young.

That’s the best way Tony could phrase it. It wasn’t the wrinkles, graying hair, or anything physical really. Because the future Steve he had met just a week prior didn’t have any of that. Looked just like the man in front of him minus the slightest of difference in the way the blonde hair was combed. So the serum must prevent physical aging as well.

No, it wasn’t anything surface level. But the man in front of Tony right now… just didn’t give the same impression as one he met from the future. Less darkness around the eyes maybe. Sure, this Cap still looked like a man who has seen war, seen deaths, understood loss. But not… hell. A man who was readying to march into another war. Not already went to hell and back.

There was none of the subtle gloom in his voice, the hint of sadness that lingered even as he smiled, the caution in the way he holds himself.

And there was also no…

It caught Tony off guard. There was a lack of the warmth he had gotten used to from future Steve. It wasn’t as if this Steve was showing signs of hostility or even dislike. But… nothing. More neutral. No fondness that Tony had come to expect in those baby blues.

That one hurt a bit. It was understandable but…

Trying to shake off the sudden awkwardness, Tony stepped closer, climbing the final step. “So you already know who I am-”

“Tony Stark,” Steve stated in an even tone. “…Howard’s son. I heard about you from Fury. Saw a picture in a newspaper.”

“Newspapers…? Like physical paper ones? Who does that any more? No one caught you up about the brilliant 21st-century worldwide web-“

Tony closed his mouth in haste, seeing the slight frown starting to form on the other’s expression.

Oh. Now it fully sunk in why they may not hit it off right off the bat.

So the way future Steve had laughed at his jokes, accepted all his antics with a warm smile, accommodated his quirks … that was an accustomed thing. An _eventual_ type of thing.

But before Tony could find his next words, Steve cleared his throat, folding his arms as he leaned slightly against the doorframe.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Stark?”

“Tony.” He blurted out. _Please_.

He had no right to demand it. Can’t expect it from the _stranger_ who stood in front of him. But…

Steve considered him for a moment, a certain curiosity etched in his gaze. And after another moment of silence, tried to soften his tone.

“…Tony,” he corrected. Then with a small sigh, “…So how can I help you? I imagine if SHIELD needed Captain America they wouldn’t send someone important as you as errand boy. I already gave them blood samples the other day, let them run as much tests they can think of the last time I was at HQ… Unless you wanted to run personal tests-”

“That’s… not why I’m here.“

“You don’t strike me as the type who come all this way just to say hi.”

“Uh-,” Tony let out a short laugh, ruffling his already messy windswept hair. ”That’s… kinda exactly why I came here.”

Steve raised an eyebrow.

“…To say hi. …Look, uh-… you’re… Captain America. And I’m… Iron Man. I’m sure we’ll cross path. Work together in the future. So… I just thought I’d… introduce myself, you know?”

It suddenly felt like neither knew how to react next.

And when there is an uncomfortable silence of course Tony would try to fill it.

He cleared his throat, darting his gaze off to the side before glancing back. “And it’s… it’s the New Year. I heard you’re here alone. …I came to say hi and wish you a happy new year.”

Another awkward pause.

But this time Steve beat him to it. A bit uncertain, “Happy new year… Tony.”

Tony tried to flash his usual smile. The one he always relied on whenever he felt uncertain but had to perform for the cameras. But he found it a bit difficult at the moment.

“Uh… well that was it. Hello. I did have some things I would like to talk to you about. Catch you up to speed. Some are pretty important but everything really is under control so it can wait till whenever you are ready... if that makes sense. No pressure. …I know you’re the type who needs to do things at their own pace. Process before committing. Especially right now that… you just woke up in a new era thing. It’s a lot. And I can be a lot just by being me. …So I’ll get out of your hair and if you can eventually contact me-”

He pulled out a business card from his inside pocket, extending it out towards the other.

Steve slowly straightened his posture, taking the card but his eyes still on the brunette. “How do you know that?”

“Huh?”

“About me. Needing to process?”

“…Uh… just a lucky guess. …Actually, its all kinda part of the whole I need to talk to you eventually thing.”

“You don’t seem the type to accommodate other people’s schedules.”

“Meaning?”

“I expected you to be the type to barge in and demand everyone hear what you have to say.”

Tony laughed. A huff as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his dress pants. “…Yeah. I mean you’re right. I kinda am. Most of the time. …I also can be brash, overbearing, vain… My mouth runs ahead of me, throw a lot of obnoxious jokes you’ll probably hate at first-“

“At first?” the blonde repeated. Now with a hint of amusement at the corner of his lips.

Of course, Tony still was going onwards, rambling. “…But something tells me I’ll have plenty of time to get you used to my antics. I’m sure you have some habits too that’ll drive me up the wall. We’re different. Very different. Maybe polar opposites. But that’s why it can be great. We can balance each other. Fill in the other’s shortcomings. …Maybe we can find a compromise. Meet in the middle somewhere eventually. So right now… I don’t mind accommodating to what you may need. …So… uh- …just, keep that and give me a call. Ring if… Captain America needs help. …Or if Steve Rogers ever needs… a friend…”

Yep. Okay. Now Tony can feel he may be going too far.

There was a slight grimace as the billionaire started backing up, heading back down the steps. “Yeah- …I’m… going to go-“

But before he could make his way completely down…

“Tony.”

He turned right back around.

“Would you like to come in?” This time, there was a smile. Less hardness in the gaze, a small smile at the corner of the lips.

“…Yeah,” Tony replied after a brief hesitation. It was more surprise than anything else. “Yeah, sure.”

“Would your friend like to come in too?” Steve was indicating somewhere over his shoulders. Tony could already guess, however.

“Boyf- ...Fiancé.”

“Oh,” The tone sounded apologetic. The blonde opened his mouth but seemed unsure how to correct the situation. “I didn’t mean to-“

He waved him off quickly. “No, don’t worry about it. …Clearly, you didn’t see those newspaper clippings,” he said with a smirk. “But yeah. Stephen Strange. We’ve been together for about two years now. Just got engaged actually. He’s a doctor. He’s very insistent on that. …I would like you two to meet but maybe another day. He has to be at the airport right now..."

“Airport?”

“Nepal.”

“…I see.” It appeared that Cap was too polite to pry any further than that.

Steve simply surveyed the doctor who stood leaning against the passenger side of the car. A good distance away, probably couldn’t hear their conversation, but those piercing gaze flicked onto them once in a while.

Then he turned his focus back to Tony. “If you need a ride back to the city after-…”

“Oh, my car is staying. His ride will be here soon.” Tony held up his wrist to check his watch.

But before he could tell the exact time, there were sounds of a roaring engine. Another flashy car, pitch-black this time, tearing through the small road and halting to a stop nearby.

The two stood by the door still. Watching as Stephen turned towards Tony with a smile, silent exchange of goodbyes, then headed to the other vehicle.

Steve spotted a woman in the driver’s seat. The red hair a sharp contrast to the pale skin and black leather jacket. He could have sworn he may have seen her around the SHIELD headquarters.

“You alright there, Cap?”

Steve snapped his gaze back to the brunette. “…Yeah. …Just… It feels like this is going to be one hell of a year.”

............

“A lot must have happened while I was gone.”

“It did. But what are you getting at?”  
  


Stephen settled into the passenger seat, leaning back a little as he threw a glance at the redhead. Natasha stared in the direction of the cabin, however. Watching until both Captain and Tony disappeared inside.

“You’ve grown up.” There was a smirk attached to that statement, along with distinct sarcasm.

The doctor fixed her with a look.

“No jealous tantrum? No sulking that Tony is going to spend the whole afternoon with the handsome Captain America?"

He let out a huff, “I’m prettier.”

That made Natasha’s smirk widen. “He’s totally Tony’s type. Tall, blonde, baby blue eyes…”

Stephen returned it with a faux seriousness. “Give me your gun.”

Nat laughed, shaking her head as she started the car back up.

“You know how to hide a body, right?” the surgeon continued still. “...Have I ever told you how I’d do it? I had this brilliant plan as a kid-”

“So you _haven’t_ changed that much while I was gone.”

“Shut up and open your gift.”

Still smiling, Nat caught the small box thrown at her. Another quick glance upward and she ripped open the packaging.

“Late Christmas gift.”

She held up the necklace. Emerald pendant, east-west marquise cut, on a long chain of intertwined white gold.

“I thought it would bring out the color of your eyes.”

“Help me put it on.”

And he does. Clip the tiny clasp as she pulled her hair back out of the way. There was a short pause. Silent exchange of smile. Then Natasha put her hands back on the wheel, reversing the car out.

“So why Nepal suddenly?” she eventually asked as they speed down the deserted road. 

“Something new. Something exciting.”

“More excitement? ...I heard I missed a lot while I was away. Quite the eventful weeks.”

“It’s the new year. …New chapter, new goals, new plans…” Stephen turned his head to the side, was about to say something else but his eyes landed on… “How do you feel about long hair? Gradient…”

“Gradient?”

“Nevermind. I like your short hair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyy it done-  
> (HOLY DO I ONLY HAVE 1 OPEN FIC NOW????)
> 
> & my focus is back to the main fic. …hopefully, see you there?  
> *planning for a good portion of the next chapter will be retrieving the team from future Stephen’s perspective -> it's now up [chapter 27](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742357/chapters/67490650)
> 
> And if you are still enjoying this series or enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving a comment or kudo? :’)
> 
>  **But if we can reframe from anti-steve comments that would be really appreciated lmao;;**  
>  Also, I'm definitely not asking you to like Steve. You are, of course, entitled to your opinion. But as I iterated multiple times, it would be appreciated if the negative remarks can be eased on, if possible? In the past year and a half, I regularly got A LOT of comments, anons, messages that simply start with "I don't like Steve" but doesn't relate to the rest of what they want to say (or that's the only thing they say)... to essays of why they hate the character (that I didn't exactly ask for), oftentimes going into stuff in MCU that quite frankly, obviously, I do not have control over and sometimes things I already changed in this fic (because its a rewrite). ...It's getting a bit too much. It has gotten to the point I considered discontinuing these fics multiple times because I know some would say I opened that door by starting this series. I also wrote and chose not to post so many fics because it had Steve in it and I felt I didn't want to open more doors for similar situations;; ...So...please 🙃I really want to at least finish this story out. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_w_space) | [tumblr](https://wspaceblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
